Descobrindo a história
by Kellysds
Summary: Fanfic UA. O acaso e os mesmos ideais vão juntar pessoas contra um gangster e sua quadrilha, o risco é iminente mais o amor e a indignação são o ponto forte. Famílias separadas, amores avassaladores, intrigas familiares e um gangster cruel e sujo.
1. Caminhos Cruzados

_Caminhos Cruzados_

A luz da lua refletia pela janela iluminando a sala do apartamento, bem arejado e decorado com sofás confortáveis uma estante com aparelhos eletrônicos, porta retratos, alguns enfeites, a mesinha de centro com um bonito arranjo de flores. No momento o lugar era o palco para um casal aparentemente apaixonado. A moça fechou o livro que lia e se desencostou do namorado que fazia carinhos em seus cabelos assim que ele falou.

- Já esta tarde melhor eu ir, tenho uma reunião amanhã bem cedo.

- Certo, eu também vou descansar. - Ele se levantou e a puxou para um abraço.

- Eu te amo! - Ela fechou os olhos ao som das palavras dele.

- Ah... Eu sei. - Respondeu com a voz falhando, não conseguia dizer o mesmo.

- Eu volto amanhã quando você chegar. - Ele diz apertando mais o abraço e a beijando.

- É... Então até amanhã.

Ela fechou a porta e voltou a se deitar no sofá, com os olhos fechados puxou o ar para os pulmões na esperança de que o bolo que se formou em sua garganta se desfizesse. Na verdade sabia que era em vão, esse bolo estava lá há muito tempo e ela sabia também o que precisava fazer, só não sabia como.

- Covarde! - Dizia a si mesma.

Era assim que estava se sentindo covarde e patética, tem um bom emprego, uma vida estável financeiramente, é independente uma ótima profissional, até ai perfeito e tinha também um namorado, estavam juntos há três anos e está é a parte problemática de sua vida, Bryan Parker é a razão pela qual se sente tão mal. Bryan, alto rosto bonito, cabelos castanho claro, olhos verdes braços fortes barriga definida, pernas grosas, lindo, carinhoso - e como o via ultimamente pegajoso -, profissional bem sucedido de família influente, o namorado dos sonhos de muitas garotas, mas qual era o problema com ele?

- Eu não o amo! - Deu em resposta para sua amiga Gina, quando está chegou e a encontrou deitada no sofá do apartamento que as duas dividem em Londres

- Hermione eu não te entendo!

- Você já foi mais esperta sabia? - Hermione tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de Gina e chorava.

- Não seja irônica você não é assim, eu falo sério, vocês estão juntos há três anos e se eu não me engano você vem empurrando esta relação com a barriga a pelo menos um, eu não entendo como consegue.

- Me desculpa. - Gina assentiu com a cabeça-. – Eu gostava dele, é gentil carinhoso divertido inteligente... Mas... Acabou eu não estou feliz.

- Mas continua com ele.

- Continuo e você não faz idéia de como me sinto por isso, é uma grande perca de tempo entende? Do dele e do meu.

- Realmente? Não entendo. Para mim é simples, eu não quero então termino, fácil.

- Queria ver você fazer isso com ele dizendo que te ama a cada dez minutos, Gina isso me mata, porque eu não consigo retribuir o que ele sente e como eu vou simplesmente falar escuta eu não te amo e não quero mais namorar você?

- Esta bem eu admito não é tão simples mais vocês não pode levar isso por mais muito tempo.

- Eu sei tenho que dar um jeito antes que ele me peça em casamento de novo.

- Como de novo ele já pediu antes?

- Três vezes. - Gina abriu a boca pasma com a noticia.

- Mas é pior do que eu pensei.

Hermione sentiu o olhar condoído da amiga sobre si e resolveu ir dormir não queria que Gina sentisse pena dela.

- Eu vou dormir, amanhã tenho plantão. - Levantou-se e foi em direção o seu quarto.

- Mione!

- Sim. - Disse virando para encarar a amiga.

- Não é nada amanhã conversamos boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Quando chegou em casa queria conversar dizer como estava se sentindo confusa, mas encontrou a amiga desolada no sofá. Gina há tempos havia notado sua tristeza, sabia que ela não estava bem com o namorado só não achou que fosse tão ruim.

Hermione tomou banho e foi se deitar sentiu que Gina tinha algo para lhe falar, mais ficou agradecida por ela ter deixado para o dia seguinte, precisava dormir, ao menos enquanto dormia ou trabalhava não se sentia tão mal.

Hermione já estava tomando café quando Gina chegou à cozinha e começou a se servir.

- Sente-se melhor hoje?

- Bem melhor obrigada, foi bom conversar ontem.

- Temos tido pouco tempo pra por a fofoca em dia não é mesmo?

- É sim acho que tenho feito muitos plantões, mas você queria me contar alguma coisa o que é?

- Não é nada sério.

- Então não vai se importar de almoçar comigo hoje pra me contar.

- Não pode ser no jantar?

- Eu tenho plantão hoje.

Hermione é a chefe de uma equipe medica do hospital onde trabalha.

- Quem foi que disse que tem que fazer menos plantões?

- A partir de amanhã eu diminuo. - As duas riram.

- Tudo bem no almoço então.

Gina é editora chefe do jornal do pai de sua amiga Kristen é conhecida por se negar a publicar matérias sensacionalistas, só publica matérias que tenha o intuito de manter as pessoas informadas da verdade e não se deixa intimidar, adora denunciar abusos.

*************************

Harry e Rony se conhecem desde os cinco anos, quando Rony foi levado para o orfanato que Harry vivia desde que seus pais foram assassinados quando ele ainda era um bebe de apenas um ano de idade, Rony foi levado para o orfanato após receber alta do hospital onde foi abandonado muito doente e ninguém sabia como havia ido para lá. E desde então eram como irmãos. E moram em um apartamento no centro de Londres desde que saíram do orfanato aos dezoito anos.

- Potter você definitivamente esta apaixonado!

- De onde tirou esta idéia? - Perguntou ao receber o copo com uísque que o outro lhe entregava.

- Dessa cara de bobo que você anda ultimamente e nem vem dizer que estou vendo coisas até o tapado do Filth zelador do orfanato teria percebido. - Falou o ruivo enquanto caminhou com um copo com uísque na mão, sentou no sofá do outro lado da sala e apoiou os pés na mesinha de centro.

- E o que te leva a crer que tem alguém?

- Olhos vagos, brilhando, sorriso bobo sem contar às vezes que fico falando sozinho porque você só esta de corpo presente à mente vaga sabe se lá onde.

- Você acha que me conhece muito bem não é? - Provocou e logo depois levou o copo à boca.

- Levando em consideração que te conheço desde os cinco anos. - É acho que te conheço, sem essa! Fala logo.

Sabia que o amigo não desistiria até saber a verdade então resolveu contar de uma vez apesar de não ser nada de mais, pelo menos por enquanto. - Tenho almoçado com ela quase todos os dias á um mês.

- Cara um mês é um recorde, se bem que você precisa mesmo arrumar uma namorada.

- Olha só quem fala, não consegue nem se lembra o nome da mulher que esteve com você na ultima sexta feira e ela não é minha namorada Rony, nós só conversamos um pouco durante os almoços.

- Qual é Harry normalmente elas estão na sua cama depois de uma hora. - Harry bufou, mas não resistiu e acabou rindo de certa forma o amigo tinha razão nunca foi de perder muito tempo conhecendo as mulheres com quem saia. - Acho é que você está perdendo o jeito.

- Ah Cala a boca! -Rony gargalhou. – Me fala você vai mesmo pedir o cancelamento das férias?

- Vou. E não vem com aquela de que eu sou suicida, é um seqüestro Harry, a família do cara não tem dinheiro, se eu não voltar e tirar ele de lá eles podem matá-lo a qualquer momento. E você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer o que é ou não arriscado, vivi se metendo em casos bem mais perigosos que este.

Eles continuaram a discussão até tarde, cada um defendendo o seu ponto de vista.

*************************

- Batimentos cardíacos instáveis.

- Pressão arterial?

- Subindo.

- Temos que retirar a bala agora, bisturi, por favor.

*************************

- O senhor Precisa se acalmar logo nos teremos noticias. - A enfermeira tentava de todo jeito tranqüilizar o homem ele estava a ponto de quebrar tudo de tão nervoso.

- Me acalmar? Eu não vou me acalmar tem mais de uma hora que ninguém me diz nada. - Ele andava de um lado para o outro tentando se controlar. – E acho bom alguém me dar uma resposta logo ou acabo entrando naquela sala.

- O senhor Não pode entrar lá tem que aguardar aqui até que a cirurgia acabe.

- Nos de licença July eu vou conversar com ele. - A enfermeira assentiu aliviada pela chegada da medica. – O senhor me acompanhe, por favor!

Pânico é a palavra que descreve com perfeição como Harry estava se sentindo, ele e Rony são oficiais da Scotland Yard e trabalhavam no serviço secreto, Rony estava infiltrado em uma quadrilha de seqüestradores, mas seu disfarce foi descoberto no momento em que ele retirava o homem do cativeiro, durante a fuga foi atingido por um tiro no pescoço, no entanto eles conseguiram fugir e Rony foi levado para o hospital e desde que entrara na sala de cirurgia ele não tinha noticia do estado do amigo.

Olhar a medica andando a sua frente escrevendo no que lhe pareceu ser um prontuário o deixava ainda mais apavorado, quando seus pais morreram, ele era um bebe, cresceu com um grande vazio no peito a falta dos pais sempre foi evidente na maioria das vezes se sentia sozinho, mas a dor que estava sentindo agora era cruel estava tomado por um medo devastador, Rony era como o próprio tinha dito na noite anterior a única família que tinha e a mera possibilidade de perdê-lo era inominável.

- Qual é o seu nome? - A medica perguntou assim que entraram na sua sala. O lugar era bem arrumado uma pequena mesa ao centro um fichário do lado esquerdo e um armário com alguns remédios do outro lado.

- Potter! - Respondeu e sentou-se na cadeira que a medica indicou.

- Muito prazer senhor Potter eu sou a doutora. Granger.

- Doutora Granger eu preciso saber como esta o Rony!

- Me desculpe senhor Potter, só podemos dar informação para a família.

- Eu sou toda a família que ele tem! - Respondeu exasperado.

- Me desculpe não sabia na ficha dele diz solteiro não achei que vocês fossem...

- Irmãos! Ele a cortou não acreditando na confusão.

- A sim claro irmãos é que...

- Não se preocupe doutora, apenas me diga como ele está. - O semblante constrangido da medica logo se tornou serio, seguro e foi em tom bem profissional que ela falou.

- No momento o senhor Stwart está sedado ele perdeu muito sangue, mas nós retiramos a bala e ele já esta fora de perigo.

- Então ele está bem?

- Ele não corre mais risco, não se preocupe mais senhor Potter o se irmão ficará bem.

- Muito obrigada doutora. Granger. - Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela que também se levantou e segurou a mão dele.

- Por nada, vou ver se já o levaram para o quarto e deixarei o senhor entrar para velo por alguns minutos, mando te chamar assim que estiver tudo em ordem.

Apesar de ser um hospital o lugar era agradável às paredes pintadas de um tom gelo, ao lado esquerdo da cama junto à porta um armário com portas de madeira cor marfim para guardar cobertores e pertences dos pacientes do lado direito um grande e confortável sofá para as visitas na parede de frente para cama tinha também uma televisão pendurada.

- Com licença. - Harry estava na porta do quarto de Rony.

- Entre senhor Potter.

Parando ao lado da cama pode observar, o amigo tinha o rosto um pouco pálido respirava por um tubo, havia um curativo no pescoço e na mão direita um escape por onde lhe era aplicado o soro e outros medicamentos.

- A febre esta baixando pedi para que suspendam os sedativos, assim vou poder dizer melhor sobre o estado dele quando acordar.

- O fato de poder haver seqüela me preocupa.

- A bala não atingiu as cordas vocais e nenhum nervo, então não há nada que possa comprometer a fala ou os movimentos dele.

- É, mas só vou ficar tranqüilo quando o ouvir desfiando impropérios outra vez, se bem que ele de boca fecha não é nada mal. - Ele e a Doutora riram do comentário.

- Com licença senhor Potter, tenho que ver outros pacientes. - Harry acenou com a cabeça e Hermione saiu do quarto.

Quando saiu do quarto se sentia um pouco mais aliviado e mesmo assim não tranqüilo, queria ter certeza que Rony ficaria bem. Riu ao imaginar o mau humor do amigo se tiver que ficar muitos dias no hospital, apesar de que o conhecendo tão bem sabia que iria fazer a maior farra pra chamar a atenção das enfermeiras e talvez da médica mesmo que esta por sua vez não demonstrasse nenhum sinal de que gosta de brincadeiras, consultou o relógio já passara a hora do almoço, não veria sua baixinha hoje, se Rony soubesse o que ele estava pensando riria da cara dele, já estava chamando de sua uma mulher que até agora só vinham almoçando juntos há um mês ele fez questão de frisar, e se tudo desse certo jantaria ainda está semana.

******************

Havia se passado quatro dias desde que Rony chagara baleado no hospital. Não corria mais risco só que contrariando as expectativas de Hermione, ela não poderia lhe dar alta no tempo que havia imaginado, ele delirava durante a noite e o que mais a intrigava era que quase não tinha febre, ele dizia coisas desconexas durante o sono. Hermione conversou com Harry sobre o fato, contou-lhe que ele chamava pela mãe, pedia para que o levassem para casa, dizia que queria ver a irmãzinha, mas não falava nomes, Harry lhe contara que ele nunca mencionou os nomes dos parentes, quando era pequeno e perguntavam a ele o nome da sua mãe ele respondia que era mãe e pai era pai falava dos irmãos mais não citava nenhum nome alem do dele que sabia ser Ronald, porem também não sabia sobrenome, por este motivo os donos do orfanato deram a ele o sobrenome deles - ele era meio lento sabe - Harry falou rindo.

Foi no segundo dia quando Hermione estava verificando o curativo que ele acordou pela primeira vez na presença dela, e a partir daí ela não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele, o modo como ele a olhou, a intensidade que os orbes azuis dele a fitavam lhe pareceu tão familiar que a assustava.

Chegou a comentar com Bryan sobre o assunto, mas como este nunca se interessou pelo seu trabalho disse que ela só devia estar impressionada por conta da historia dele e que devia para de pensar em trabalho.

- Porque não pede uma licença e vamos viajar?

- Eu tenho responsabilidades Bryan não posso pedir licença agora.

- Você se preocupa demais com estes "doentes"! - Ela se desencostou dele e levantou do sofá.

- Foi para cuidar destes "doentes" que me formei medica, acho que já deveria saber disso. - Não estava com animo pra aturar o desrespeito dele quanto a sua profissão este seria um bom motivo para por um fim em tudo, mas Hermione era correta demais para fazer isso, bem nem tão correta assim já que sustentava um namoro sem futuro mantendo assim as ilusões de Bryan.

- Tudo bem Hermione eu não quis te ofender!- Fez mensão de puxá-la de volta, ela se esquivou. - Me desculpa ta legal? Minha intenção nunca foi te ofender. - Ele levantou e foi na direção dela que atravessou a sala.

- Não, Bryan, não esta legal e eu acho melhor você ir embora.

- Ir embora? Nós íamos jantar e eu queria te levar...

- Íamos. Não vamos mais, e quem quer agora sou eu, quero que você vá embora, por favor!

- Tudo bem eu vou porque você esta nervosa. - Caminhou até ela levantou seu rosto para dar-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios ao que ela virou acabou beijando-lhe a bochecha e saiu.

Depois de Bryan ter ido embora, Hermione estava lendo em seu quarto quando ouviu Gina chamar, foi até o quarto da amiga onde a encontrou parada de frente ao espelho e mesmo estando muito bonita não parecia satisfeita, Hermione riu ao reparar que a cama da amiga estava cheia de roupas, provavelmente ela havia provado tudo que tinha no armário, foi depois de mais ou menos meia hora de muitos comentários do tipo - Esta blusa não ficou bem com esta calça ou essa saia é horrível não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando comprei – que Gina deu-se por satisfeita, simples, confortável e linda, vestia uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa verde que deixavam suas costas a mostra e uma bota preta, usava pouca maquiagem e os cabelos caiam soltos como uma cascata de fogo pelas costas.

- Esta linda mais leve o casaquinho. - Gina riu encarando a amiga pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Como quiser Molly.

- Melhor não reclamar se sua mãe estivesse aqui você estaria usando touca e luvas, mesmo sendo primavera e o tempo estando bem agradável.

- Você tem razão mamãe é paranóica. - Gina pegou o casaquinho preto das mãos de Hermione e vestiu se olhando novamente no espelho. – Como estou?

- Perfeita. Tenho certeza que ele ira adorar.

Durante o almoço que as duas tinham marcado – E que foi atrasado por duas horas, pois Hermione teve uma emergência. - Gina lhe contou que conheceu um rapaz muito interessante e que eles vinham almoçando juntos quase todos os dias á um mês, disse que era muito bonito moreno de cabelos espetados, mas não por uso de gel ou qualquer outra coisa, pareciam rebeldes de natureza, riu com ela ao ouvir o comentário sobre os braços fortes dele e o que mais a impressionou a intensidade que os olhos da amiga brilharam quando ela lhe disse como os olhos dele são verdes e que a forma com que ele a encara a assusta e cativa na mesma medida, disse que não sabia direito como agir, estava confusa. Ao ver a preocupação da amiga com a roupa que usaria para um jantar percebeu Gina esta se apaixonando, ela não era de se envolver fácil, por isso a confusão. Hermione voltou para o seu quarto após Gina garantir que lhe contaria com detalhes como foi o jantar, mas só o jantar.

**********

Já era fim de tarde quando Harry chegou ao hospital, ele encontrou o ruivo meio recostado na cama que tinha a cabeceira um pouco levantada ele estava assistindo e já respirava sem os tubos.

- Desenhos são bastante informativos. - Harry cassou do amigo.

- Ficar assistindo sobre crimes nos noticiários não é nada excitante se levado em consideração que só posso levantar dessa cama para ir ao banheiro.

- Houve alguns roubos relevantes por estes dias que talvez você gostasse de investigar.

- É roubos seriam tranqüilizadores.

- Roubos definitivamente não são tranqüilizadores. - Harry achou o termo fora de propósito.

- Você não me entendeu, roubos sim são tranqüilizadores se forem só com o que eu tiver que me preocupar.

Entendendo onde o ruivo queria chegar e achando que ainda não era chegado o momento para tal discussão, Harry tratou de mudar de assunto e apontando para o pescoço do amigo achou algo que talvez o distraísse.

- A cicatriz vai ficar a mostra.

- Nada que afete o meu charme, tem mulheres que gostam. - Ele deu uma piscadela marota e o moreno riu.

- Você é muito pretensioso mesmo.

- Que isso, eu faço o que posso. Mas me diz como anda os teus almoços com a tal garota?

- Esta semana só nos vimos duas vezes, mas vamos jantar esta noite.

- Muito bem, Potter, seu melhor amigo hospitalizado e você vai a forra. - Harry conhecia bem o amigo sabia que só estava brincado, mas não pode evitar que seu tom saísse um pouco mais agressivo do que pretendia.

- Nem vem com essa, se você esta hospitalizado a culpa é toda sua, porra Rony, você pediu cancelamento das férias por esta caso – Rony revirou os olhos não ia discutir seu motivos outra vez. – Alem do mais só vamos jantar. - Agora Rony ria.

- Um jantar e uma esticadinha, você esta certo quem dera se uma das enfermeiras se condoesse de mim.

- Esticadinha, não acredito, aquela ruiva é tão teimosa quanto você, não foi fácil convence-la a jantar, teimosia deve ser algum tipo de característica básica dos cabeças de fósforos.

- Você a chama assim, cabeça de fósforo? - Rony gargalhou ao ver a expressão de falsa indignação no rosto de Harry.

- Essa sua pergunta não merece resposta. E eu tenho que ir me arrumar vou buscá-la as oito.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto trazendo a dose noturna dos medicamentos de Rony, Harry aproveitou se despediu do ruivo e foi como havia dito para casa se arrumar, queria deixar uma boa impressão não que precisasse de esforço era muito bonito e sabia disso, mai uma roupa legal e um bom perfume não fariam mal algum, a ruiva não é cabeça de fósforo como dizia de Rony, era muito mais que isso, ela é brasa e ele estava louco pra se queimar.

*************************

A sala era muito confortável, ao fundo uma estante de madeira com livros, do lado direito um barzinho cheio de vinhos e uísques caros, no centro da sala uma mesa grande de madeira que continha uma cadeira na ponta e mais quatro a cada lado, todas as cadeiras de encosto alto tinham uma letra talhada na parte superior da madeira, era justamente em uma delas que ele estava sentado neste momento, a sua vontade era de descarregar a sua arma no peito do dono daquela casa que conhecia bem, desde pequeno via seu pai servindo de bom grado de capacho para ele o pior é que seu pai se achava muito importante, um verdadeiro "Otário" em sua opinião. Estava cansado daquela vida, não podia negar que enquanto era garoto gostava e se aproveitava da situação era divertido na época zombar dos meninos cujos pais tinham menos dinheiro e poder que o seu, importunar os bolsistas do seu colégio era um dos seus maiores passa tempo, durante a adolescência levava vantagem com as garotas por conta dos carros e dinheiro não que precisasse disso, já na adolescência era muito bonito o que não basta quando as garotas são todas fúteis. Agora um adulto Draco Malfoy chama muita atenção, alto, loiro olhos de um azul quase cinza os lábios rosados e músculos bem definidos por todo o corpo.

Foi quando completou seus vinte anos e tomou conhecimento das armações do pai e da forma como era adquirido o dinheiro de que sempre se gabara por ter, que começou a reavaliar seus conceitos e foi ai que começaram seus problemas, a principio discutiu, brigou e se negou a fazer o que o pai queria, mas como não estava adiantado se opor, optou por fazer as coisas de outra forma, seu pai é um homem influente, mas o homem para quem trabalha é ainda mais poderoso, ou melhor, dizendo perigoso. Então percebeu que se rebelar não o ajudaria e há quatro anos fingia acatar as ordens deles, porem sempre dava um jeito de os planos darem errado, só que desta vez algo deu errado com o seu plano e teria que em alguns minutos se explicar não só para o pai como também para ele, sua vontade real era de acabar com o crápula, mas atirar em Tom Riddle na casa dele não era uma boa idéia, estaria morto antes que apertasse o gatilho duas vezes e não havia duvidas que até seu pai atire nele pelo desrespeito com Riddle.

- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu hoje Draco!

Sentindo o ódio o corroer por dentro quando ouviu a voz do homem que acabara de entrar na sala e passar por ele sentando na cadeira a ponta da mesa não evitou a provocação mesmo sabendo que não seria inteligente.

- Talvez eu não tenha!

- Não brinque comigo moleque. - Riddle bateu na mesa com o copo de uísque que estava em sua mão mostrando assim que estava sem paciência.

- Talvez você tenha percebido que eu não sou mais um moleque. - Respondeu com tanta ironia e petulância que seu pai interveio na discussão.

- Chega Draco, já que não se acha um moleque, então não haja como um. - O olhar que lançou ao pai que estava sentado a sua frente foi de puro desprezo, mas resolveu parar de provocar já estava bastante encrencado no momento.

- A menina não apareceu mais aos lugares de costume e a casa esta vazia.

- O que mais me intriga Draco, não é o fato de eles terem sumido e sim, o de terem visto a tia da garota entrando no seu carro. - Riddle estava se controlando mais a raiva era evidente em sua voz.

- Agora tenho que me preocupar se as mulheres que eu saio têm ou não parentesco com alguma das crianças que vocês pretendem roubar?

- O mínimo que pode fazer é não se envolver a ponto de que as vagabundas que leva para cama não atrapalhem os meus negócios.

- Se desconfiam que eu esteja interferindo, porque ainda não me tiraram dos negócios?

- Porque para te tirar teríamos que te matar Draco. - Lucio Malfoy disparou sem o menor resquício de remoço na voz.

- E a minha cunhada Narcisa não ficaria feliz e nem de boca calada se por acaso o lourinho dela aparecer morto. - Riddle completou com o mesmo tom.

- Se tranqüiliza vocês ela não é tia da menina, só trabalham no mesmo lugar e eu não comprometeria os teus planos. – Tentou soar o mais confiante possível.

- Vou ficar tranqüilo quando meus clientes receberem a encomenda, mais é bom para você que pense assim e, espero que cuide para que o serviço seja feito. - E com isso Riddle indicou a porta para Draco pondo fim a conversa.

Depois de sair da agradável reunião de família, dirigiu por algum tempo e só se deu conta de onde estava quando parou o carro em frente ao prédio que ela trabalha, havia se tornado uma constante quando menos esperava estava em frente aquele prédio ou a casa dela, se envolveu tanto que sentia uma falta sufocante da presença dela, mesmo que fizesse apenas poucas horas que haviam se visto precisava da força que ela lhe passava para poder continuar, era como recarregar as baterias. Dependência? Talvez. Com certeza seu porto seguro e sua força. Toda inocência, simplicidade e nobreza que não teve enquanto garoto encontrou nela.

Sentia muito medo também, o seu mundo era tão completamente diferente. Não era por sua vontade mais estava cercado por um mundo sem nada de inocente ou de nobre, mais vinha fazendo o possível para mudar isso, infelizmente precisava ir devagar, pois era arriscado de mais para ele e sabia que para ela também e por este motivo se achava um tanto egoísta, mesmo sabendo do perigo não podia e nem se quisesse conseguiria abrir mão de seu único e verdadeiro balsamo. Alem de que ela nunca aceitaria é corajosa de mais para desistir de qualquer coisa por conta de riscos, mesmo neste caso o da própria vida, já foi muito difícil convencê-la de manter a relação dos dois em segredo. Draco é tão importante para ela quanto ela para ele por mais que essa fosse uma relação que ninguém nunca podesse ter imaginado.

Estava voltando da sala de edição após dar uma ultima olhada no que seria publicado no dia seguinte quando uma mão lhe tapou a boca e outra a puxou para dentro do banheiro, teria ficado assustada se não fosse pelo perfume que conhecia muito bem. O dele. A mão que lhe tapava a boca deu lugar para a boca dele e foi virar a chave trancando a porta, eles não seriam interrompidos. Os papeis que estavam em sua mão já se encontravam caídos e ela sentiu os pés abandonarem o chão quando ele a suspendeu e colocou sentada na pia de mármore.

- Aqui é onde eu trabalho sabia? - Perguntou assim que recuperou o fôlego, suas mãos continuavam a acariciar os macios cabelos loiros dele.

- O que eu sei, é que você trabalha muito. - Ele tinha uma das mãos entre seu pescoço e rosto, com o dedo acariciava sua bochecha.

- E você veio pra me impedir de fazer hora extra?

- Não vim para garantir a minha sanidade mental, já estava ficando louco tanto tempo longe.

- Já pensou no que diria Zabini se te ouvisse dizer que sua sanidade mental depende da presença dessa loira?

- Acho, admitiria que tenho bom gosto, mais certamente diria que sofri algum tipo de lesão na cabeça, só que a opinião daquele idiota pouco me importa.

- Às vezes eu acho que te aconteceu alguma coisa como bater a cabeça e que a qualquer momento vai se dar conta da loucura que é isto – ela fez um sinal apontando de um para o outro – vai sumir e nunca mais voltar.

- Droga Kristen, você mais que qualquer outra pessoa sabe que não sou mais aquele garoto da época do colégio, assim como você também não é a mesma, então não fale como se não me conhecese de verdade. - Ele tentou se afastar mais ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele.

- Me desculpe esta bem? - Agora me fala o que aconteceu pra você vir até aqui?

- Eu já disse estava com saudades – Ela lhe sorri da forma que ele mais gosta com os olhos.

- Eu sei que esse não é o único motivo, mas fico lisonjeada, você não falaria assim se só quisesse uma transa.

- Kristen. Cala a boca!

- Sabia que a sutileza não ia durar...

Ela é a pessoa que ele mais ama na vida, mas não pode negar que é irritante às vezes. Ele a calou com outro beijo este mais intenso, era sempre assim ao mínimo toque eles perdiam o juízo não se lembravam mais que estavam no banheiro do Jornal e nem que tinham um assunto serio pra conversar. Draco encontrou uma brecha pela blusa dela e subiu a mão até um dos seios enquanto a outra subia por baixo da saia dela fazendo uma leve pressão na perna, sabia que ela gostava quando ele a tocava assim, sentiu a mão dela apertar sua nuca ao mesmo tempo em que ela se afastou inclinando a cabeça para trás a apoiando no espelho dando livre acesso para ele, agora não tinha mais volta e que ninguém quisesse entrar naquele banheiro pelo menos nos próximos quarenta minutos. Conversariam sobre os problemas depois.

*************

Gina deu uma ultima olhada no espelho do hall antes de sair e fechar a porta do apartamento, Harry chegou na hora marcada para pega-la, quando desceu do elevador ela o viu parado ao lado do balcão da portaria do prédio, estava lindo calça preta, camisa vermelha por cima de uma camiseta branca que ela via por conta dos dois botões que ele deixou abertos na camisa, o comprimentou um pouco sem jeito, era diferente quando almoçavam um sempre já estava no restaurante quando o outro chegava ai só sentavam na mesma mesa, agora não, isso era um encontro e Gina sentia–se um pouco desconfortável ainda não entendia o motivo já tivera inúmeros encontros com outros homens e nunca ficou tão nervosa.

Caminharam até o carro onde ele só entrou depois de muito cavalheiro abrir a porta para ela entrar. Quando chegaram ao restaurante o lugar muito bonito com quadros pendurados nas paredes de cor salmão as mesas com toalhas brancas e pequenos arranjos com flores. Já conversavam animados, tudo acontecia naturalmente não tinha mais desconforto e o jantar segui no mesmo clima de descontração, falavam amenidades riam de acontecimentos engraçados que o outro contava, estavam se divertindo.

Saíram do restaurante e foram para um barzinho bastante agradável com musica ao vivo que Gina conhecia.

- Dança comigo? - Harry estendia a mão para ela uns quarenta minutos depois que eles chegaram.

- Você disse que não dança. - Ela ficou surpresa com a rapidez que ele levantou da cadeira e se postou ao seu lado.

- Nunca havia tido uma oportunidade que realmente valesse a pena tentar.

- Então você achou esta uma boa oportunidade pra pisar no meu pé? - Gina falou ao aceitar a mão que ele estendia pra ela.

- Digamos que eu ensaiei em casa, não vou pisar no seu pé. - Ele a conduzia para pequena pista de dança em frente à banda que toca aquela noite.

- Você não ensaiou em casa.

- Não, eu não ensaiei em casa, mas não vou pisar no seu pé – Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e falou baixinho ao seu ouvido assim que a sentiu o envolvendo pelo pescoço – Eu não daria motivo para você fugir de mim.

- Talvez esmagar os meus dedos não seja um motivo forte o suficiente para eu fugir.

- Fico muito feliz por isso.

Gina sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele e se viu pensando que esse era o melhor cheiro que já sentira até aquele momento, descobriu que seu corpo pequeno se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele, só não podia imaginar que o moreno pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

De volta a portaria do prédio Harry se segurou pra não beija-la, queria o consentimento dela primeiro, e este veio assim que seus olhos encontraram os dela e eles refletiam decepção quando ela entrou no elevador. Ele não pensou mais, com passos largos alcançou o elevador antes da porta se fechar e colou seus lábios nos dela. Gina sentiu as costas batendo de encontro o fundo do elevador mais não ligou o importante no momento eram os lábios do moreno a beijando avidamente, ela chegou achar que ele não a beijaria e, estava grata por ter feito. Um leve solavanco a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Desvantagem de morar no quarto andar.

- Vou te ver de novo? - Ele sabia que sim, mas queria ter certeza.

- Sempre que quiser.

- Boa Noite! - Ele disse e a beijou mais uma vez antes de deixá-la sair do elevador.

- Boa Noite!

Sim, ele estava certo quando pensou que ela era brasa e agora tinha queimaduras de terceiro grau por todo corpo.

* * *

N/A. Esta não é a primeira fic que escrevo, mas a primeira que postei, já a tenho postada em outro site, e agora vou fazê-lo aqui também, a fic esta em andamento e já tem até o quinto capitulo postado, aqui vou posta-los devagar, um por semana até o quinto e então atualizarei simultaneamente nos dois sites. Os dois primeiros capítulos estão sem betagem, por favor, tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, a partir do terceiro capitulo eu ganhei uma Beta: Livinha que me da a maior força. Bem não sei muito que dizer, então espero que gostem e que comentem.

Beijos e até.

Kelly**


	2. Mudando o rumo

_Mudando o Rumo_

Era evidente que o tempo de ociosidade no hospital estava deixando Rony entediado, apesar das visitas de Harry e outros colegas ele passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, decidiu que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse falaria com a medica para que ela lhe desse alta, queria voltar pra casa.

Foi quando a conversa aconteceu que o tédio deu lugar a irritação, já estava trancado naquele quarto há cinco dias e a médica lhe diz que terá de ficar provavelmente mais três ou quatro, essa medica só podia estar brincando, ele já se sentia perfeitamente bem portanto poderia voltar pra casa, levantou-se da cama e se pois a andar pelo quarto.

- Não senhor Stwart, o senhor não está em condições de voltar pra casa.

- Não imagino porque doutora, já retiraram a bala eu não corro mais risco e me sinto perfeitamente bem.

- Certamente, correu tudo bem com a cirurgia, mas ainda tem que permanecer no hospital.

- Então tenho de ficar aqui só pra trocarem curativos? Coisa que eu posso fazer perfeitamente em casa.

O pescoço de Rony exibia um tom vermelho e não era por conta do tiro, já Hermione segurava o prontuário de Rony nas mãos com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos pela falta de sangue que parecia não conseguir passar pelas veias.

- O senhor não está aqui para trocar curativos, está tendo febre, delirando e de nada vai adiantar discutir, eu não lhe darei alta.

- Eu não vou ficar enfurnado nesse quarto por conta de uma febre idiota!

- Não é uma febre idiota, o senhor tem delirado, eu só lhe darei alta quando parar.

- A doutora não está me entendendo, eu não quero mais ficar e, não é VOCÊ que vai me manter aqui, eu quero falar com o médico chefe. - Rony parou de frente a ela com os braços cruzados.

Hermione teve que olhar pra cima para encará-lo não havia notado como ele era alto. Como acontecia toda vez que o fitava nos olhos teve a sensação de que conhecia aquele olhar de algum lugar só que tinha alguma coisa diferente dessa vez e por alguns segundos não conseguiu desviar dos azuis que a fitava cheio de razão, sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o pensamento e quando o fez Rony tinha uma sobrancelha levantada como que esperando uma resposta.

- Eu acho melhor o senhor ir se deitar. - Ela saiu da frente dele e se colocou ao lado da cama.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você queira e, já disse que quero falar com o chefe da sua equipe. - Rony voltou a andar de um lado para outro no quarto.

- PARE JÁ de andar nesse quarto e vá se deitar porque o senhor não vai ter alta.

- Eu não vou te obedecer e vou dizer pela ultima vez: quero falar com o medico chefe não com uma recém formada.

Após respirar fundo para se controlar Hermione falou com toda calma que conseguiu.

- A recém formada aqui é a medica chefe e o senhor vai me obedecer sim ou mandarei sedá-lo. - Hermione não poderia sedá-lo, mas ele não precisava saber.

- Pelo que vejo contratam qualquer tipo de profissional aqui. - Ele soltou ao passar por ela indo para o outro lado da cama.

- Está enganado senhor Stwart, contratam profissionais altamente capacitados para salvar vidas, mais não estou aqui para discutir com o senhor o quanto eu ou qualquer outro médico deste hospital é competente. O senhor não terá alta até que EU decida o contrário, portanto deite-se e contente-se. Leia um livro, ajuda há passar o tempo.

Rony percebeu o quanto foi deseducado com a médica que lhe salvara a vida no momento que a mágoa na voz dela lhe chegou os ouvidos, mas o pior foi ver os olhos dela marejados no momento que ela fechava a porta ao sair. Mas droga, ele também estava magoado, ficar sozinho e sem ter o que fazer lhe fazia pensar nos pais e nos inúmeros motivos que eles possam ter tido para abandoná-lo e nenhum justificava. Quando a médica contou que ele chamava pela mãe nos delírios sentiu raiva, muita raiva, não gostava de pensar na família sempre evitou ficar se martirizando, então evitava os pensamentos o mais que pudesse. Sonhar com eles e não se lembrar no dia seguinte era uma coisa, agora saber que sonhava com eles era torturante, sempre soube que seus fantasmas estavam lá, mas não estava preparado para enfrentá-los. Sempre sentiu uma leve inveja de Harry, apesar de o amigo ser órfão, os pais dele não tiveram escolha, foram assassinados, mas e os seus? Esses tiveram escolha e escolheram abandona-lo. Por sorte Rony foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela entrada de um Harry extremamente sorridente.

- Pela sua cara as coisas estão muito boas.

- O que não posso dizer da sua, que bicho te mordeu?

- Uma medica irritante e metida à esperta.

- Ela sabe o que faz Rony.

- É uma teimosa isso sim, não quer me dar alta por causa de uma febre idiota, eu posso muito bem me cuidar sozinho.

- Claro que pode e esse curativo no seu pescoço é a prova disso.

- Não enche Harry, eu estou de saco cheio de ficar aqui.

- E a médica que é a teimosa.

- Vai me contar ou não como foi o seu _só_ jantar com a cabeça de fósforo?

A tarde passou lenta com os dois amigos, hora conversando sobre o envolvimento de Harry com a ruiva hora Harry rindo da irritação de Rony com a médica.

************

Draco e Kristen estavam na cama da loira. Ele acariciava gentilmente o topo da cabeça dela que estava repousada em seu peito e conversavam da reunião que Draco teve outro dia com o pai e Tom Riddle.

- Eles estão desconfiados de mim.

- Mas por que você diz isso

- Eles viram você entrar no meu carro outro dia e acharam que fosse tia da menina e que eu tinha avisado sobre o seqüestro... Bom eles só erraram em relação a você ser a tia.

- O que disse a eles?

- Que você trabalha no mesmo lugar que a tia da menina, mas que não é ela e que eu não atrapalharia os planos deles, mas querem que eu a encontre e termine o serviço.

- Eles são burros, não vêem que meu cabelo é loiro?

- Sim meu amor, os teus são louros e lindos – ele viu brotar um leve sorriso nos lábios dela- mas a mãe da garota também é e ela tem uma irmã, assim você poderia ser a tia.

- Eles são loucos!

- Loucos e perigosos por isso temos que tomar mais cuidado. - Kristen se virou na cama ficando de frente para ele.

- Não sei o que está pensando em fazer, mas nem pense em querer me deixar para me proteger nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- A situação está mudando Kristen, é muito...

- Não estou preocupada.

- Tenho que me repetir em dizer que eles são perigosos.

Draco fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás a apoiando na cabeceira da cama, pra ele também era muito difícil, mas a segurança dela dependia da distância dele e sabia disso. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu um movimento na cama, Kristen estava sentada ao lado dele seus olhos transmitiam tanta segurança que por um minuto pensou ser possível que nada do que temia podesse vir a acontecer.

- Eu não tenho medo.

- Mais eu tenho! Os conheço o suficiente pra dizer que não estou exagerando.

- Está sendo covarde.

- Por abrir mão do que me é mais importante na vida pela sua segurança? Não, estou sendo é muito mais que corajoso pra isso.

Kristen se enrolou em um dos lençóis da cama e se pôs a andar pelo quarto, como Draco poderia achar que estava sendo corajoso em abandoná-la, será que não via que corajoso seria enfrentar tudo?

- Você faz idéia do quanto isso é difícil pra mim? De como é doído?

- Não me venha falar de dor, sou eu quem esta sendo abandonada aqui.

- E o que você propõe? Que eu finja que não é perigoso e nós passemos a fazer passeios de mãos dadas aos domingos?

- Não proponho mais nada Malfoy. Você já decidiu por nós.

Kristen saiu do quarto deixando Draco sozinho com suas duvidas e medos. Sem dar tempo pra que ela chegasse à escada ele já estava de pé. Sim. Ele havia decidido.

Estava no ultimo degrau da escada que levava à sala quando ouviu a voz dele soar em tom quase que desesperado no topo da escada.

- Eu aceito.

Ela não se virou mais quis saber.

- O que você aceita?

- A ajuda do namorado policial da sua amiga. - Ele estava bem perto agora tão perto que ela só teve que se virar para enlaçá-lo no pescoço - E nunca mais faça isso.

- Isso o que?

- Nunca mais me deixe sozinho.

- Pelo menos adiantou. - Ela afastou o rosto um pouco pra olha-lo – mais eu não poderia mais ficar no quarto, não desse jeito você poderia ficar com pena de mim e eu não aceitaria.

- Eu não sentiria pena de você – ele enxugou uma das muitas lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela- Eu sentiria raiva de mim.

- Me beija.

Foi uma ordem e ele acatou.

O primeiro encontro de Kristen, Draco e Harry, seria na próxima semana, o apartamento de Gina foi o lugar escolhido. A loira iria direto do jornal com Gina, Draco ia de Táxi, que o pegaria dentro do estacionamento do prédio que morava, se alguém o estava vigiando esperaria que ele saísse no seu próprio carro e como não morava mais com os pais pensariam que ele estava em casa.

Cerca de uma hora depois que Draco foi embora a capainha tocou, Kristen foi abrir achando que talvez ele tivesse voltado pra buscar o casaco que esqueceu. Mas quando abriu a porta foi com certa apreensão que viu o loiro que passava por ela era outro.

Kristen viu o homem loiro de cabelos compridos e postura aristocrática entrar em sua casa sem nem ao menos ser convidado e varrer o local com os olhos enquanto caminhava altivo até uma das poltronas da sala. Ela nunca tinha visto o pai de Draco, mas não teve dúvidas de que aquele homem sentado na sua sala a olhando com desprezo era Lucio Malfoy. Mais por choque do que prudência não se aproximou. Se o homem quisesse lhe fazer algum mal não teria muitas alternativas, correr não adiantaria por certo do lado de fora havia um número considerável de capangas a mando dele e lá dentro o que faria acertaria ele com um vaso? De certo que não teria muita chance, mas não estava preocupada, o enfrentaria como igual.

- Quem é o senhor? - Perguntou esperando ser o mais convincente possível.

- Malfoy, Lucio Malfoy, apesar de achar que você já sabe.

- Por que eu deveria saber o seu nome?

- Escute menina eu não vim até aqui pra perder o meu tempo lhe dando respostas óbvias.

- Então o senhor deve se retirar, esta é a minha casa e aqui eu decido o que é ou não uma resposta óbvia.

- Não pretendo me demorar – ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Só vim pra lhe dar um aviso.

- E o que poderia ser?

- Fique longe do meu filho ou pode se arrepender.

- Não sei do que o senhor esta falando.

- Não se faça de boba – Lucio Malfoy se levantou e seguiu em direção a porta.

Kristen o viu passar por ela e parar a uma distancia nada segura e tirar alguma coisa do bolso, mas não teve tempo de se virar, sentiu a cabeça pender pra traz com a força que o homem puxou seus cabelos e passou por eles a afiada lamina do objeto que agora ela identificou como uma adaga.

- Isto... – Lucio falou enquanto balançava em frente os olhos dela uma grande mecha de cabelos -... É só uma pequena amostra do que pode te acontecer se não fizer o que eu disse. - Ele abriu a mão e deixou os cabelos caírem aos pés dela e saiu.

Talvez se isso tivesse ocorrido antes do quase fim do seu namoro e da conversa dessa tarde com Draco e Gina, ela ficaria apavorada, mas é uma mulher apaixonada e nesse caso o seu maior medo é perder Draco, claro que ficou assustada, mas também mais decidida a lutar para ver este homem e o seu chefe mofarem na cadeia o quanto antes. Juntou toda sua dignidade, abaixou, pegou os cabelos do chão e rumou para o banheiro pensando que a primeira providencia já havia sido tomada, agora era só deixar os cabelos na altura das orelhas, não ia desistir.

*********

Três dias depois da discussão com Hermione, Rony teve alta, foi com imenso alivio que se viu fora do hospital, agora, dois dias depois da alta, o que queria mesmo era voltar a trabalhar. Não era fissurado por trabalho, acontecia que quanto mais ocupasse a mente melhor, mas dessa vez não ia conseguir, foi afastado, teria que ficar um tempo longe do serviço, se animou um pouco quando Harry lhe contou que estava namorando Gina e que havia oferecido ajuda para o namorado de uma amiga dela que tinha problemas com alguns bandidos, e se ofereceu logo pra ajudar também, mas Harry se opôs e foi onde começou mais uma das inúmeras discussões dos amigos.

- Você esta afastado, não vai.

- Este não é um caso oficial e você mesmo disse que deve ser só um caso bobo, eu só não quero ficar parado.

- Sem chance.

- Qual é Harry ta querendo ser herói fazendo tudo sozinho?

Harry levantou-se do sofá que estava e foi em direção à mesinha de drinks que tinha na sala do apartamento deles.

- Que droga de herói Rony, não seja idiota, não é porque você saiu daquele hospital que já pode se achar pronto pra outra.

- Vamos pelo menos descobrir sobre o que é, aí nós decidimos se eu vou ou não, certo? - Rony virou-se no sofá em direção ao amigo e o olhou esperançoso.

- Se você quer se enganar pense assim, mas você não vai se meter nisso e ponto.

- Não vou mais discutir sobre isso até a semana que vem e agora eu vou sair, tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

- Não vai se meter em confusão. - Enquanto depositava gelo no copo Harry viu o ruivo levantando e indo na direção da porta.

- Harry, acho que nem minha mãe devia ser tão atenciosa assim... Pensando melhor ela não era já que me abandou, não é mesmo?

- Rony...

- Eu estou bem Harry e nós dói sabemos que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Pode não ter sido assim.

- Foi assim Harry.

- Eu não acredito que uma pessoa capaz de abandonar uma criança possa ter tido um filho como você.

- Pode não ser genético. Talvez eu não fosse assim se tivesse sido criado pelos meus pais.

- É talvez você tivesse aprendido a respeitar regras. - Harry levou o copo à boca e esperou a resposta do amigo, sabia que ele não gostava de falar dos pais, mas como havia dito, não acreditava que o ruivo tivesse sido abandonado. Se bem que tudo indicava o contrário.

- Fique com as suas teorias Potter, eu tenho um compromisso.

Rony sempre soube da opinião que Harry tinha sobre seus pais, mas como ele poderia não ter sido abandonado e ninguém nunca o ter procurado? Ao sair procurou não pensar mais nos pais, tinha um assunto pendente a resolver e estava indo fazê-lo agora mesmo.

Hermione estava em sua sala quando bateram à porta e empurraram, apesar da pessoa que entrou ser uma a qual ela vinha pensando mais do que devia ou pretendia, não era uma que ela esperava ver de novo.

- Pensei que estava cansado deste hospital. - Falou e voltou a escrever seu relatório.

- E estava.

- Então o que te traz aqui senhor Stwart? - Ela levantou cabeça para encará-lo.

- Vim desfazer uma má impressão. - Respondeu enquanto fechava a porta atrais de si e se aproximava da mesa.

- Uma má impressão?

- As coisas que falei aquele dia no quarto.

- O senhor acha que me ofender só causou uma má impressão? - Hermione soltou a caneta que segurava e cruzou os braços em frente o corpo, se encostando melhor à cadeira.

- Eu nem acredito que vou dizer isso... Mas... Sei que fui meio mal educado, mas eu não tinha a intenção, fiquei nervoso e falei besteira.

- E esse é o seu jeito de me pedir desculpas?

- Não... – Rony lhe estendeu a mão que até o momento estava as suas costas e tinha uma linda rosa amarela... - Este é.

Mesmo bastante surpresa pela atitude do ex-paciente Hermione se levantou e pegou a flor da mão dele, instintivamente levou ao nariz para cheirar.

- Muito obrigada depois vou colocá-la na água.

- Eu pensei em comprar um livro – ela o olhou espantada - só alguém realmente apaixonada por livros recomendaria um em meio a uma discussão – ela virou o rosto baixando os olhos e sorriu – de qualquer forma não sabia qual comprar então fico devendo.

- Não se preocupe com isso senhor...

- Rony!

- Certo! Rony, não se preocupe com isso.

- Então me deixa pelo menos te pagar um café para agradecer o que à doutora fez por mim?

- Eu só fiz o meu trabalho.

- E eu não agradeci por isso. - Rony caminhou até aporta e a olhou por cima do ombro.

- Não precisa!

- Não seja teimosa é só um café.

- Esta bem, mas tem que ser rápido... – Rony já estava com a porta aberta para ela passar -... Preciso voltar para trabalhar.

- Não vamos demorar.

**********

Bryan havia feito uma viagem de uma semana e foi nesse período que Hermione decidiu que quando ele voltasse poria um fim ao relacionamento deles, sabia que não seria fácil, mais esperava ser compreendida.

- Não Hermione, eu não vou aceitar isso, você só deve estar confusa, é esse trabalho, esta cansando você.

- O meu trabalho não tem nada haver com isso Bryan, eu só não quero mais, procure entender, por favor.

Eles estavam na casa da moça conversando há um bom tempo.

- Você quer que eu entenda que esta jogando pro alto três anos por nada. - Ele caminhou consternado em direção a ela que se afastou.

- Não é por nada, eu estou me sentindo sufocada - Ela levantou pedindo silencio quando ele fez mensão de interrompê-la – E não é questão de me dar mais liberdade. Eu não estou feliz Bryan e não vou poder fazê-lo feliz também.

- Eu sou feliz com você Hermione.

- Mas eu não, e já me decidi Bryan, sinto muito, não quero mais, me desculpe.

- Nós fizemos planos de nos casar. - O tom de voz dele era quase desesperado.

- Você fez planos, não eu, eu gosto de você Bryan, mas não o suficiente.

- Eu não entendo, estava tudo bem e de repente isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus – ela andava pela sala enquanto falava – Será que você não vê? Há muito tempo as coisas não estão boas, nós nem conversamos direito.

- Nós nos entendemos assim, não precisamos falar.

Hermione caminhou até o sofá e sentou passando as mãos no rosto, precisava que ele entende que não dava mais pra continuar.

- Nós não temos assunto Bryan, esse é o ponto.

- Tem outro cara – ele foi até o sofá e a suspendeu pelos ombros a sacudindo - É por isso que você esta assim?

- Me solta! - Ela se mexia tentando se soltar.

- Fala, é outro cara?

Tudo que aconteceu no instante seguinte a sua resposta foi muito rápido. Ouviu a porta se abrindo, sentiu o rosto arder e a mão de Bryan soltar seu braço, ouviu também um crack crack e caiu sentada no sofá, alguma coisa a atropelou e ela não soube o que foi, pois Gina já estava sentada ao seu lado, perguntando se ela estava bem, levou a mão à bochecha que ardia, sabia que havia levado um tapa mas ao olhar por cima do ombro de Gina, viu que Bryan estava encostado na parede, um ruivo tinha um revolver apontado para o seu peito e um moreno o segurava pelos braços.

- NÃO – ela empurrou Gina e se postou entre Bryan e o ruivo. – Abaixa isso, por favor.

- Ele bateu em você, eu vi. - Os olhos do ruivo queimavam de pura raiva.

- Eu sei, mas ele já esta de saída - ela chorava agora, o nervoso era muito grande, nunca havia passado por situação parecida. – Abaixa essa arma, por favor.

- Faz o que ela esta pedindo Rony, já esta tudo bem ele, vai embora.

- Certo Harry, mas tira esse idiota daqui – ele falava enquanto abaixava o revolver – ou eu acabo com ele.

- Pode solta-lo senhor Potter, eu levo ele até a porta.

- É ele não é – Bryan perguntou apontando Rony assim que Harry o soltou – ele é o cara?

- Chega Bryan, eu não tenho mais nada pra te dizer, agora saia ou vou pedir para o senhor Potter largar o senhor Stwart e deixar – ela o arrastou pelo braço até a porta - que ele desconte o que você me fez, agora saia da minha casa.

- Hermione eu não tive a intenção...

- Saia, eu já lhe disse tudo que precisava saber.

- Me desculpe! - Foi tudo que ele disse antes de Hermione fechar a porta.

Hermione ficou por alguns segundos segurando a maçaneta da porta de costas para os que estavam presentes na sala, não acreditava no que havia acontecido nunca imaginou que Bryan bateria nela, e mesmo confusa com tudo não pode deixar de pensar no que o Potter e Rony estavam fazendo na sua casa com Gina, e o que poderia ter acontecido caso eles não tivessem chegado. Pensaria em tudo no seu quarto, ao sentir uma mão lhe tocando o obro virou-se e viu uma loira que até o momento ela nem havia notado que estava na sala.

- Você esta bem Mione?

- Olá Kristen estou sim – olhou para os outros na sala enquanto tirava carinhosamente a mão da loira de seu ombro – Vocês me desculpem, mas eu vou para o meu quarto. Muito obrigada Rony.

- Deixa! - Gina falou para Rony que vez mensão de segui-la assim que Harry o soltou e ela passou por ele. – É melhor ela ficar sozinha agora.

- Não é não, qual é o quarto? - perguntou enquanto seguia pelo corredor que viu Hermione entrar – Me diz qual é o quarto?

- Segunda porta a esquerda.

Assim que Gina abriu a porta do apartamento e por cima do obro da ruiva vira Bryan acertando o rosto de Hermione, não pensou duas vezes; passou pela ruiva sacando sua arma e puxando Bryan pelo colarinho o tirando de perto da morena, não iria atirar nele, mas uma 380 automática assusta bastante e machuca também sem precisar apertar o gatilho, mas o outro tinha sorte porque se Harry não o tivesse tirado de perto e Hermione o tirado de lá neste momento, Bryan não teria mais os dentes, além de, certamente, o rosto roxo e inchado.

Rony não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas sentiu uma necessidade incontrolável de estar com ela e saber como ela estava. Engraçado como as coisas acontecem. Há quinze dias nem a conhecia, há quinze minutos nem imaginava que estava indo para o apartamento dela, nunca pensou que a amiga que ela disse durante o café que dividia o apartamento com ela fosse à namorada de Harry, e agora estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto dela e pela primeira vez se viu entrando no quarto de uma mulher com uma intenção realmente boa e não só prazerosa.

Hermione estava encolhida na cama, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e os braços envolta das pernas, sabia que ela chorava bastante pela forma como o seu corpo tremia. Aproximou-se com cuidado, não queria assusta-la, sentou na cama e passou a mão suavemente pelas costas dela que levantou o rosto o encarando com os olhos inchados.

- V-você ia atirar n-nele? - Perguntou em meio a soluços após um tempo de silencio.

- Ele te bateu e você ainda esta preocupada com ele? Mas não. Eu não ia atirar nele, saquei a arma por instinto, queria mesmo era ter quebrado o nariz e alguns dentes dele. - Rony segurou a mão dela na sua e deu um singelo sorriso na esperança de acalmá-la.

- Eu nunca achei que ele pudesse fazer o que fez... Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Claro que é! Acerta o teu rosto com um tapa, como poderia não ser bom?

- Você não o conhece...

- Não preciso conhecê-lo, vi o que ele fez.

Hermione desviou os olhos dele e focou um ponto qualquer na parede a sua frente.

- Obrigada!

- Eu não fiz nada de mais. Não que eu não quisesse, mas...

- Eu estava terminando o meu namoro com ele. - Foi um desabafo, mas Rony não entendeu assim.

- Isso não é motivo e você esta tentando justificar o que ele fez.

Ela ignorou o que ele disse

- Eu disse a ele que estava apaixonada por outro!

- E esta? - Se Hermione não estivesse mirando uma foto de Bryan na parede teria visto um brilho diferente refletir nos orbes azuis do homem ao seu lado.

- Com licença! - A voz que Rony ouviu não foi a de Hermione dando a resposta que ele esperava e sim a de Gina que estava parada com o corpo metade para dentro do quarto e metade para fora. – O porteiro avisou que ele esta subindo, você vem?

- Já estou indo. - Rony foi um pouco ríspido e respondeu sem ao menos se virar na direção da porta e Gina saiu assim que o ouviu.

- Você não pode se meter nessa história do namorado da Kristen, ainda não está bom pra voltar a trabalhar. - Hermione advertiu se lembrando que Gina havia comentado sobre o problema de Draco.

- Eu tenho que ir. Se ele voltar a te incomodar me avise, vou adorar quebrar uns dentes dele. - Rony ignorou a recomendação. Levou a mão dela até os lábios e deu um leve beijo antes de levantar e caminhar em direção a porta.

- Você escutou o que eu disse?

- Você não é mais minha médica. - Ele continuou de costas indo para porta.

- Mas SOU médica e digo que você não pode trabalhar. - Hermione agora estava de joelhos na cama e com as mãos na cintura.

- Você é politicamente correta e irritante.

- Eu não sou irritante! - A ultima frase ela falou para a porta, Rony não parou para discutir o assunto. - Teimoso! - Disse se jogando na cama depois de alguns segundos olhando à porta fechada.

Ela começou a pensar em Bryan, havia tido algumas demonstrações de como ele era mimado e possessivo, o viu usando da influencia para receber o carro antes do previsto ou demitir um funcionário por ele ter comentado como ela era bonita, agora bater nela por não querer mais ficar com ele foi lastimável e se havia duvidas sobre o fim do relacionamento essas foram sanadas no momento em que se deu conta do por que seu rosto ardeu. Ainda deitada ficou pensando na pergunta do ruivo, se livrou de responder a ele pela entrada de Gina, mas, e pra ela, qual seria a resposta? Será que estava mesmo apaixonada?

Já se sentindo um pouco melhor, Hermione levantou e foi tomar um banho antes de dormir. Teria bastante tempo pra pensar sobre o assunto agora que não precisava mais se preocupar com Bryan.

************

N/B: Adorei o capítulo, Kelly! Ron e Mione se interessando um pelo outro, a rosa que ele deu a ela! Tão fofo! E a reação ao vê-la apanhando do Bryan, aquele mimado imbecil! Aff... Adorei demais Draco e Kristen, a entrada do Lúcio foi show também! A história está ficando interessante, e estou ansiosa para ver no que essa aliança Harry x Ron x Draco vai dar! Além de, claro, o desenvolver de Ron e Mione!! Beijos!

N/A: Quero agradecer de coração a Lívinha que teve um trabalhão pra betar esse capitulo, confesso que quando você disse que se eu quisesse você betaria fiquei morrendo de vergonha não queria incomodar, quando terminei o capitulo fiquei o dia todo ensaiando pra te falar que estava pronto, toda vez que olhava no msn pensava eu vou falar e não tinha coragem ai no fim do dia passei óleo de peroba na cara de pau e te chamei rsrsrs ainda estou com vergonha rsrsrs os pitacos foram de grande ajuda hihihi e usei todos MUITO OBRIGADA. No mais não sei muito que escrever, espero que quem esta lendo esteja gostando e que comentem, é isso.

Maira: Oi Maira, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você gostou. Já leu os outros? Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos e até.

Thaty: Oi Thaty, Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz, não demorei né? era pra eu ter atualizado na quarta e acabei ficando sem tempo, o próximo eu att na quarta que vem. Espero que tenha gostado deste também e continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos.

Beijos

Kelly**


	3. Uma falha no plano

_Uma falha no plano!_

Draco ficou um tempo parado no corredor antes de tocar a capainha. Era chegado o momento: ia contar tudo que sabia sobre a quadrilha que fazia parte junto com o pai. Seria uma traição, não tinha dúvidas disso, mas ele vinha se traindo por tanto tempo, evitando buscar ajuda pra preservar a própria segurança. Agora as coisas haviam mudado, ele tinha a Kristen e, por mais que fosse perigoso, iria fazer de tudo para sair ileso do meio do covil de sua família. Só esperava que esse namorado da amiga de Kristen, fosse lá quem ele fosse, pudesse ajudá-los antes que alguém descobrisse que ela era muito mais que uma transa para ele. Nem passava por sua cabeça a idéia de que Kristen cortar os longos cabelos loiros foi muito mais que a vontade de mudar o visual.

Foi Gina quem abriu a porta para ele que, após cumprimentá-la com um aceso de cabeça, entrou com passos firmes e decididos e foi na direção de Kristen. Qualquer um que tivesse visto Lúcio Malfoy entrar na casa da loira e estivesse vendo Draco entrar no apartamento de Gina e Hermione neste momento, diria que a expressão "você é o reflexo do espelho do seu pai" se aplicaria perfeitamente a eles. A mesma postura, os mesmos traços, o ar de superioridade e, apesar de curtos, os mesmos cabelos. Por um momento, Kristen teve a sensação de Déjà vu, mas foi só encontrar os olhos dele que viu onde se dava a primeira diferença entre eles. Os olhos de Lúcio não tinham o mesmo tom acinzentado dos do filho, mas não era apenas na cor que se dava a diferença. Kristen via simplicidade, receio e amor – claro que ela era a única a conseguir ler essas coisas nele.

- Malfoy! – Todos se viraram surpresos na direção da voz.

Pego de surpresa, Harry não pode evitar o espanto na voz quando viu Draco Malfoy passar pela porta.

- Harry Potter! – Ao identificar o moreno dono da voz, Draco se virou descrente para Gina. – Ele é o seu namorado? - Gina assentiu com um sorriso, e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, outra voz se fez ouvir:

- Imaginar que algum dia Draco Malfoy precisaria da ajuda de Harry Potter era o mesmo que me imaginar perdendo uma partida de xadrez.

Gina, após fechar a porta, andou para perto de Harry, que estava sentado em um dos sofás na sala. Ela olhava do namorado para Rony, que estava encostado na parede ao lado do corredor que dava acesso para os quartos, e depois para Draco, parado de pé no meio da sala. Contudo, quem mais a surpreendeu foi Kristen, a qual tinha um sorriso divertido, ao lado do namorado.

- Pela sua comparação, jogar xadrez ainda é a única coisa que você faz bem. – Draco lançou um olhar de desafio a Rony que devolveu um sorriso bastante presunçoso.

Harry, que havia se levantado parado atrás de Gina e a abraçava pela cintura, murmurou ao seu ouvido que Draco não deveria ter dito aquilo, e antes que ela tivesse tempo de perguntar por que, ouviu outra vez a voz de Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que sumia das feições de Kristen o sorriso divertido, ficando no lugar um rubor até então desconhecido por Gina.

- Eu poderia enumerar uma grande quantidade de coisas que faço bem, Malfoy. Algumas até melhor que você, e, se não fosse constrangedor demais pela presença de Harry e Gina, eu pediria pra Kristen confirmar o que eu digo, acredito que ela tenha boa memória. - Rony continuava impassível encostado à parede, ao contrário de Draco, que parecia querer estrangular o ruivo.

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo, Stwart?

- Me lembro que foi o seu nariz que saiu quebrado quando encontrou com o meu punho, Malfoy.

- Já chega vocês dois. - Kristen postou-se a frente de Draco e o segurou antes que tivesse tempo de avançar sobre Rony. – Não viemos aqui pra discutir qual dos dois é melhor em coisa alguma. – Virando-se para Rony, lançou a ele um olhar reprovador. – E você pare de provocar, não somos mais crianças.

- Qual de vocês vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Gina não estava entendendo. De onde eles se conheciam?

Enquanto se acomodavam na sala, Draco e Kristen sentados juntos em um dos sofás, Rony sozinho em uma poltrona e Gina e Harry em outro sofá ficando, assim, de frente para os outros, Kristen contou em um breve relato que se conheciam da escola, que Draco, Harry e Rony estudaram na mesma sala, um ano a frente dela, e que tinham uma tendência a se "pegarem" todas as vezes que se encontravam.

- Ele tinha por hobby atormentar a vida dos bolsistas...

- Tenho que discordar, Rony. - Harry, que mesmo não pretendendo deixar que se iniciasse outra discussão, não perdeu a oportunidade do comentário. - Ele tinha por hobby atormentar qualquer um que não fizesse parte da grande prole que, segundo ele, eram a elite.

- Devo reforçar o seu comentário, Potter, acrescentando que vocês eram os primeiro na minha lista. - Draco não deixou por menos, não queria deixar que eles tivessem a ultima palavra.

Quando naquela tarde Gina apresentou Harry como seu namorado, Kristen imaginou que o encontro com Draco não seria fácil. Não chegou a comentar com a ruiva que eles já se conhecessem, pensou que talvez até fosse engraçado ver os três se encontrando. Perdeu as esperanças de se divertir com o encontro no momento em que viu o sorriso debochado de Rony, após a provocação de Draco, e, apesar de ainda desconfortável pela menção que o ruivo fez do envolvimento que tiveram há alguns anos, se viu tendo que interferir ou aqueles três não parariam.

- Disso nós nunca tivemos dúvidas.

- Draco! Por favor, chega - Kristen pediu assim que Draco abriu a boca para revidar mais uma vez ao que o ruivo havia dito.

- Vamos ao que interessa. - Com o silêncio de Draco perante o pedido de Kristen, Harry resolveu dar inicio ao assunto. - Para que você precisa da nossa ajuda, Malfoy?

- Eu quero acabar com a quadrilha para qual trabalho.

- Insatisfeito com o salário, Malfoy? – Rony não conseguiu conter a troça, mas ergueu as mãos em rendição ao receber um olhar reprovador de Gina.

- E o que exatamente essa quadrilha faz? - Harry perguntou ao conter o riso em ver o olhar de Gina para o amigo.

- De tudo! – Harry se endireitou no sofá passando o braço pelo ombro de Gina a trazendo mais para si e, com a mão livre, fez um gesto para que Draco prosseguisse - Basicamente, todos os criminosos de Londres e de outras cidades são controlados por Riddle.

- Riddle? Tom Riddle? - Draco confirmou e Rony continuou irônico – Ah, mas isso vai ser muito fácil. Ninguém consegue prender o cara, ele sempre se safa de todas as acusações – agora havia indignação em sua voz.

- Ele é bastante persuasivo, além de ter gente em vários setores que "trabalham" para ele e que se beneficiam com os favores que fazem.

- Certo! Que tentar pegá-lo é como tentar pegar fumaça com as mãos, nós já sabíamos, então, nos fale melhor sobre o que ele comanda.

- Como eu já disse, ele tem o controle de Londres, cada ponto de droga, desmanche de carros, os roubos de carros-fortes, seqüestros, contrabando... Tudo isso na cidade, ele tem participação, não diretamente na execução, mas nos lucros, todos prestam contas a ele, porém, o que tem me preocupado no momento são as vendas de crianças. – Harry viu Rony se mexer desconfortável na poltrona, enquanto socava o braço da mesma. Também sentiu Gina ficar tensa, e passou a acariciar-lhe o braço. – Pelo que sei, ele faz isso há muitos anos, mas, ultimamente, a freqüência tem aumentado, e mesmo não sendo um dos seus "negócios" mais lucrativos, é o que mais o excita e o qual ele dispensa maior atenção.

- Como funciona essa venda? Essas crianças são moradoras de rua ou de orfanatos?

A tensão de todos era tanta, que Harry foi o único que conseguiu se pronunciar fazendo a pergunta, mesmo achando que a resposta seria negativa.

- De forma alguma - Draco respondeu. - Todas são crianças que têm família, que são saudáveis e bem tratadas – mais uma vez, Gina se mexeu desconfortável nos braços de Harry, que depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça -, e é ai que ele faz questão de participar pessoalmente. Depois de saber dos "compradores" como é a criança que eles querem, Riddle é quem as escolhe, as cerca por um tempo, observando e estudando as atitudes delas. Depois da escolha feita, ele passa a investigar os pais, os hábitos e horários, ai então... - Draco parou e olhou para Kristen que segurava a sua mão, ela o encorajou com um sorriso e ele voltou a falar - Eu sou encarregado de buscá-las e entregá-las aos futuros pais.

- Quem são esses compradores?

- Na maioria estrangeiros desesperados que não podem ter filhos e que não querem enfrentar as burocracias da adoção.

- E eles sabem que essas crianças são roubadas dos verdadeiros pais?

- Com certeza não. Ele diz que tem um orfanato e que são crianças que estão lá há um tempo bastante longo, que não são adotadas porque a maioria das pessoas prefere bebês. Por este motivo, as crianças que são vendidas sempre têm idade entre um e quatro anos, parece que com essa idade elas se acostumam fácil a nova família e logo esquecem a antiga.

Dessa vez, Gina não se conteve. Levantou-se e disse para Harry não se preocupar, mas que precisava ficar sozinha, e foi em direção à cozinha, Kristen fez menção de segui-la, mas ela repetiu que queria ficar sozinha.

Draco continuou:

- Riddle diz que as vende para poder reverter o dinheiro em beneficio das crianças que ficam, e por este motivo, elas têm pele macia, cabelos bonitos e dentes perfeitos.

- Um artista!

- Um artista, Harry? Ele é um verdadeiro desgraçado - Rony se pronunciou pela primeira vez após a troça com Draco, e, para usar de um eufemismo, estava enfurecido.

- Eu não o estava elogiando, Rony.

- Que seja! – Não quis discutir com o amigo e dirigiu-se a Draco, decidido – Me diz onde eu encontro esse maldito!

Harry sentia a mesma raiva que o ruivo. Também fora criado no mesmo orfanato que ele e sabia mais que qualquer um como era ser impedido de crescer sem o amor e carinho dos verdadeiros pais, afinal, os seus foram assassinados e ele nem ao menos sabia o motivo. Depois de muito tempo, aprendeu a controlar seu temperamento explosivo, com isso, conseguia pensar mais friamente no que fazer, mesmo que neste momento nenhuma idéia lhe vinha à cabeça. Sabia que sair numa caçada atrás de Riddle seria suicídio.

- Nós precisamos pensar direito no que fazer, Rony.

- Eu sei o que fazer, Harry: encontrar Riddle e estourar os miolos dele. - Rony se levantou e caminhava pela sala.

- Muito inteligente, Stwart - Draco fez o comentário apenas para implicar, na verdade, não queria provocar o ruivo, até porque pensou várias vezes em fazer o que o outro propusera.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Ou vai ser em você que vou descontar toda raiva que estou sentindo agora.

- E isso vai resolver o problema?

- Não! Mas tenha certeza que vou me sentir bem melhor. - O ruivo sentou-se novamente, ainda bastante irritado.

Harry, que estava calado até o momento, lembrou de um detalhe que não foi mencionado.

- Por que ele está no seu pé, Malfoy?

- Eu tenho boicotado alguns planos deles, porem da ultima vez... Bem, parece que fui um pouco descuidado e eles estão desconfiados de mim.

- Eles? - quis saber Harry

- Meu pai é como se fosse o braço direito de Riddle e o que está mais desconfiado de mim. - A menção de Lúcio Malfoy fez com que Kristen ficasse incomodada, mas se saiu muito bem na tentativa de não deixar que Draco percebesse - E é ele quem mais me preocupa, Riddle não confia em ninguém, então, pra ele todo mundo é suspeito, já meu pai quando desconfia de alguém pode ser tão perigoso quanto o outro, e eu tenho certeza de que estou sendo vigiado, mas não é a minha segurança que está em jogo.

- E a segurança de quem está?

- De Kristen. – Os dois amigos se olharam e em seguida para loira. Draco continuou – Logo que eu soube do que se tratavam os "negócios da família", me neguei a fazer parte, briguei, discuti, só que com apenas dezenove anos não tive muito sucesso, então, me fiz de interessado e ganhei confiança e tomei conhecimento de como as coisas funcionavam, com o tempo, e tendo acesso às informações, eu fazia denúncias anônimas informando localização de cativeiros, datas e horários da chegada dos contrabandos, nunca me meti com os assaltos a carros-fortes, é dinheiro de banco, então pra mim tanto faz...

- Tá, você nós contou a sua história, mas no que isso interfere na segurança de Kristen? – Rony interrompeu Draco.

- Como eu sempre fui muito bom em não deixar pistas do que fazia, nunca desconfiaram de que eu os estivesse traindo, só que no último mês, a criança que foi escolhida por Riddle era sobrinha de uma colega de trabalho de Kristen e, bem, nós demos um jeito da família sair da cidade antes da data de pegar a menina, alguém viu Kristen entrar no meu carro e eles acharam que ela fosse a tia da menina, eu disse que era só coincidência, que elas só trabalhavam no mesmo prédio, mas... bem, meu pai acha que é muito mais que isso, ele pensa que ela está me influenciando e que é pra mim muito mais do que uma simples transa. – Draco se virou pra Kristen e deu-lhe um sorriso que ela retribuiu contente, Rony revirou os olhos diante da cena. "Esses sentimentais" – Bom, ele só está enganado quanto a ela estar me influenciando; de qualquer forma, sei que ele não poupara esforços pra me ver longe dela.

Antes que qualquer um falasse mais alguma coisa, Kristen avisou que iria ver se Gina estava bem, pois já fazia um tempo que saíra e ainda não retornara.

Harry, que já estava preocupado, ficou muito agradecido por Kristen ter ido falar com a ruiva, mesmo achando que foram suas insistentes olhadas na direção da cozinha que fizeram com que ela se lembrasse da amiga.

- Ele nunca foi um pai ou marido ausente - Draco continuou após a saída da namorada -, só nunca se preocupou com a opinião de ninguém além, é claro, da do meu "tio", eu nunca me importei com isso e pra mim teria ficado tudo bem, só que agora eu sei que se ele achar necessário vai interferir nas minhas escolhas, e isso eu não vou aceitar.

- Seu pai quer você sozinho para se dedicar inteiramente os negócios?

- Exatamente!

- E o que você está disposto a fazer?

- Qualquer coisa desde que ela fique em segurança e ao meu lado, é claro.

Era no mínimo estranho para Harry ver Draco Malfoy se dispondo a qualquer coisa por alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. E ainda mais surpreendente era o desprezo com que falava do pai que, durante anos, Harry o viu se orgulhar por ter. Harry e Draco nunca foram nem próximos de serem amigos, muito pelo contrário, mas a pessoa que estava diante dele pedindo ajuda, definitivamente não era o mesmo garoto pretensioso com quem se atracara várias vezes, talvez fosse coincidência de as namoradas deles serem amigas, no entanto, isso não importava, ele estava sim disposto a ajudá-lo, além do mais, separar crianças dos pais era no mínimo cruel. Voltou a atenção à conversa quando Rony fez a pergunta que ele também ansiava por fazer:

- Você disse que mesmo não dando tanto lucro, ele dá atenção especial à venda das crianças e que sente prazer nisso. Por quê?

- Eu não sei. O que sei e acho estranho... Não tão estranho assim se tratando dela, mas minha tia Bellatrix sempre vai com ele fazer as escolhas e ela também parece gostar muito.

- Uma família de dar inveja, Malfoy!

Quando Gina voltou para sala com Kristen, os rapazes já haviam dado o encontro por encerrado, marcando outro dia para Draco fornecer mais detalhes sobre Tom Riddle e seus planos. Foi decidido não tornar o caso oficial, Riddle tinha gente dele em vários lugares, inclusive na polícia, portanto, não poderiam confiar em ninguém, tentariam agir para que pegassem ele o mais rápido possível. Gina, sem mencionar o ocorrido com o pai de Draco, alertou que Kristen evitasse ao máximo ser vista com o namorado e que também não deveria andar sozinha, justificou dizendo que como era possível Draco estar sendo vigiado, e se o pai dele desconfiava deles, existia a chance de ela também estar sendo vigiada, a ruiva disse também que seria bom que Kristen fosse vista com outro homem só para despistar, e indicou Rony para levá-la para casa já que Harry ficaria com ela mais um pouco, nesse momento houve uma discussão – que causou risos nos outros - onde um Draco indignado e irritadíssimo se recusava a deixar que Rony acompanha-se Kristen até em casa, na opinião dele seria carimbar certidão de corno permitir essa sandice depois da "discreta" menção sobre o antigo envolvimento do ruivo com a loira, e só se convenceu quando a namorada falou que ele não precisava se preocupar, pois Rony só estaria fazendo um favor e que ele deveria acima de tudo confiar nela, além de que de fato era uma boa idéia tendo em vista que agora, mais do que nunca, teriam de manter o relacionamento deles escondido.

No momento em que a ruiva voltou para a sala, não parecia ter chorado, porem Harry percebeu que, mesmo singelo, o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios não era refletido em seus olhos, um fato que lhe causava uma estranheza boa: como em tão pouco tempo já a conhecia tão bem? Sabia identificar nos olhos como ela se sentia e o mesmo se dava com ele, Gina o olhava e sabia. Sabia como se tivesse lendo a sua alma. Foi só a namorada fechar a porta após a saída dos amigos que ele perguntou o que o intrigava.

- Vai me dizer o que te deixou desse jeito? – Harry enlaçou a ruiva pela cintura a trazendo para bem perto dele.

- Não foi nada de mais, não se preocupe com isso. – Gina passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ficando na ponta dos pés lhe deu um leve beijo. – Me diz o que vocês resolveram. Vão ajudar o Draco?

- Não que estivesse nos meus planos um dia vir a fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho com o Malfoy, mas vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para impedir que mais crianças sejam tiradas de seus pais.

- Esses miseráveis filhos da mãe... – Gina havia saído do abraço e caminhou até uma estante, onde havia vários porta-retratos, parou em frente à foto de um casal ruivo - ...se tivessem idéia do que a dor do sumiço de um parente pode fazer com uma família.

- Eles nunca saberiam que tipo de dor é esta Gi... Pessoas como eles têm afeto por suas contas bancárias e amam apenas o som da própria voz. – Harry andou até ela e a abraçou na cintura, pousando a cabeça no ombro da namorada. - Mas me diz por que essa historia parece te perturbar tanto?

- Besteira minha, Harry, já disse pra não se preocupar.

- Você não me engana, ruiva. - Harry a girou no eixo fazendo com que ela o encarasse, passou o dedo por entre as sobrancelhas dela – Essa ruguinha aqui...

- Eu não sei bem o que acontece - respondeu com sinceridade -, mas é que não me senti confortável com essa história, sei que incomodou a todos, você e ao seu amigo acredito que até mais por saberem exatamente como é não ter os pais, só que me deu uma sensação ruim de vazio.

Harry a apertou em seus braços, e, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Gina falou tentando afastar a mágoa da voz:

- Harry, Hermione sabia quem era você, de onde vocês se conhecem?

- Por que a pergunta, está com ciúmes? - Gina riu, e mesmo que a nuvenzinha triste ainda estivesse nos olhos dela, Harry resolveu não insistir ante a tentativa dela de mudar de assunto.

- Se os olhos dela tivessem brilhado quando olhou pra você como brilhou quando ela olhou para o Rony... "talvez" eu ficasse. – Deu ênfase ao talvez entrando na brincadeira dele.

- Ela estava chorando, Gina! Por isso os olhos brilhavam. – Gina deu um risinho e meneou a cabeça como quem diz "Homens", Harry não entendeu e continuou: – mas nós nos conhecemos no hospital, lembra quando eu te falei que ele havia sido baleado? – Gina assentiu – Ela foi a médica dele.

- Espera aí – Gina mais uma vez se soltou do abraço, só que desta vez ela ria abertamente - Então foram vocês que ela achou que eram um casal?

- Foi sim – Harry também ria – e você devia ter visto a cara dela quando eu disse que éramos irmãos.

- Coitada da minha amiga.

- Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado, teria me divertido muito.

- Aposto que sim. Agora, que história foi aquela de ruguinha? – A ruiva postou as duas mãos na cintura e fingiu um falso aborrecimento - Você estava dizendo que eu tenho rugas, Harry Potter?

- Só uma, sabe – Harry andava em direção ao sofá e, assim que sentou, passou a mão pelo braço de Gina, puxando-a para o seu colo – Mas eu conheço uma técnica que pode acabar com ela.

- Tem que ser muito eficiente, pois eu não quero nenhuma ruga, pelo menos não antes do tempo certo.

- Funciona se praticar bastante, é um exercício que movimenta muitos músculos do rosto.

- O riso. Sei!

- O riso também é bastante recomendado, mas eu conheço um bem mais eficiente e melhor de se praticar.

- Sendo assim vou adorar conhecer esse exercício.

Harry não quis brincar mais, e tão logo ela terminou de falar, ele juntou seus lábios, não se importaria caso ela viesse a ter rugas futuramente, mas que iria testar muito o seu método anti-rugas, não havia dúvidas.

Não muito tempo depois, Gina já se sentia entregue, e de forma alguma isso era ruim, muito pelo contrário. Sentir o gosto um do outro havia se tornado um vicio delicioso. Escorregou um pouco do colo dele, deitando no sofá sem parar o beijo. Gina sentiu o peso do namorado sobre si, ele tinha o corpo num ângulo até engraçado por ainda ter as pernas dela sobre seu colo, mas nada importava, estava adorando. No entanto, um ínfimo resquício de lucidez se fez presente e a ruiva se deu conta de que ainda estavam no sofá e que ela não morava sozinha.

- Então... – ele dava breves beijos em seus lábios – Acho que já é hora... de eu ir pra minha casa.

- Ah, não se atreva sair daqui, Harry Potter – Ele deu uma gostosa risada enquanto a encarava.

- Achei que tivesse ouvido você dizer que Hermione pode aparecer.

- Eu disse! Mas não significa que você tenha que ir ou que tenhamos de ficar nesta sala – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, travesso, e ela ruborizou – Ah, Harry, não me olhe assim.

- Só estou esperando você me dizer onde fica – justificou sorrindo.

- À direita no fim do corredor.

Harry a prensou na parede assim que chegaram ao quarto, os corpos tão perto e mesmo não perto o suficiente, as bocas sedentas, mãos ansiosas por se descobrirem mais, Harry só se dera conta que já tinha a camiseta largada no chão no momento em que trocou de posição com a ruiva e suas costas encontraram o gelado da parede. Gina arfava com as sensações que os toques de Harry lhe causavam, desejo não era só o que os acometia, havia muito mais, havia a entrega de algo muito maior que tanto um quanto o outro só descobririam mais tarde, algo que o subconsciente de ambos já sabia. Era tudo quente, a pele das costas de Gina que Harry descobrira ter textura aveludada assim que desceu as alças do vestido que ela usava e esse caiu aos seus pés, o peito desnudo de Harry que Gina estava adorando explorar.

Gina, mais do que nunca, estava entregue, sentiu o tecido do vestido escorregar por seu corpo, as mão de Harry a percorrendo sem pressa e com carinho, não sabia ela que tipo de poder ele tinha, só sabia não ter por suas mãos o mesmo controle que ele tinha sobre as dele, e foi quando ele parou tudo para olhá-la que ela teve certeza: ele deveria estar usando algum feitiço porque, de maneira nenhuma, ela permitiria ser admirada por alguém como ele fazia nesse momento, a não ser que estivesse sob efeito de feitiço.

Harry estava surpreso consigo mesmo, nunca havia agido do mesmo modo com outra mulher, não com tanto cuidado e sutileza, querendo prolongar cada vez mais o momento e indo com calma. Mas foi no momento em que parou para olhá-la, que soube que não precisaria ir com pressa, ela estava ali, seminua, corada, linda e pra ele.

Talvez tenha sido a libido que vez com que Gina levasse as mãos às costas e soltasse o fecho do sutiã, deixando assim os seios a mostra, em qualquer outra ocasião não teria feito isto , mas por mais estranho que pudesse parecer naquele momento, estava gostando de ser admirada por ele, o desejo latente era visível não só nos olhos do moreno, e sabendo que o provocava, caminhou de costas para a cama e deitou, enquanto, vislumbrado, Harry caminhava para junto dela, devagar, como se não comandasse o próprio corpo. Recobrou os movimentos no momento em que lhe tocou o rosto antes de se deitar sobre ela.

- Você esta me provocando ruiva? - Harry friccionou o corpo mostrando-lhe os efeitos das suas atitudes.

- Estou. E já sei, você vai fazer eu me arrepender, certo?

- Errado. Em absoluto, o que quero é que não se arrependa.

Harry a beijou mais uma vez e deu início a, já inevitável, primeira de muitas noites de amor juntos, noite esta onde tiveram a certeza do que Gina imaginara no primeiro beijo deles. Se encaixavam perfeitamente, se completavam e se amavam.

***********************************

Ficou deitada pelo que pareceu mais de uma hora antes de levantar e ir para o banho. Voltaria para a cama se seu estômago não a tivesse lembrado que fora dormir sem jantar. Ao chegar à cozinha para preparar algo para comer, os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda eram frescos e constrangedores demais, por este motivo, gostaria que a amiga tivesse ficado um pouco mais na cama, preferia não ter que tomar café da manhã com ela e falar sobre o ocorrido, mas por algum motivo Gina parecia alheia ao seu redor, teve certeza que ela não notara sua presença na cozinha quando continuou a cantar após sua entrada - a ruiva adorava cantar, mas normalmente só fazia quando estava sozinha. Hermione ficou aliviada de ver a amiga assim distraída, talvez ela conseguisse pegar algumas torradas com geléia e uma xícara de chá da mesa antes de ser notada, e assim voltaria para comer no quarto e não precisaria falar nada. Não conseguiu, foi vista.

- Bom dia! – disse a ruiva com animação.

- Bom dia pra você também - respondeu contendo um sorriso ao ver a cara de felicidade da outra - Me parece que teve uma boa noite.

- Ai, Mione foi um sonho – falou toda derretida enquanto mexia nos cabelos ao sentar de frente a mesa. – Ele foi tão... umm...

- Não me conte os detalhes – Hermione ria satisfeita por ver Gina feliz, mas não evitou provocar um pouco a amiga – Você parece tão empolgada que não me surpreenderia se começasse a me contar com detalhes.

- Eu não tinha esta intenção, mas era bem capaz que me empolgasse a esse ponto.

- Estou pensando em dar uma volta hoje, estou de folga – Hermione pôs as torradas e a geléia na bandeja - então não se preocupem comigo, se eu não for, ficarei no meu quarto. - Já saía em direção à porta quando completou. – Divirta-se

- Não se incomode, Mione, ele já foi pra casa.

- Tão cedo?

- É. Ele disse que não queria que você ficasse constrangida em acordar e vê-lo aqui.

- Agradeça a ele depois, por me poupar – Hermione já ria abertamente – Seria mesmo constrangedor demais para mim, uma moça tão ingênua.

- Ó sim, claro! Farei isso. – Gina também ria. – Agora, volte e tome seu café aqui comigo.

Hermione hesitou um pouco, no entanto, Gina foi categórica e reforçou dizendo que não adiantaria fugir e que melhor seria se falasse de uma vez. Ao considerar, acabou voltando e sentando de frente à amiga, e entre uma torrada e outra, contou-lhe tudo da conversa com Bryan, de como ele tentou convencê-la de que estava só confusa e cansada do trabalho, de que precisavam de um tempo só para os dois e de quando ele começou a chorar e a acusou de ter outro, ao que ela acabou confirmando só para convencê-lo de que não havia mais volta.

- E você acha que ele se convenceu?

- Acho que não. Nem se convenceu e nem se conformou, mas isso não é mais problema meu.

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Muito bem, apesar de tudo, tive uma boa noite de sono, foi como tirar um peso das costas. Eu me sentia mal quando 'tava com ele, apesar do que aconteceu ontem, ele é uma boa pessoa, a nossa relação que não era saudável, ele não acha isso, mas, Gina, nós tínhamos uma relação que nada acrescentava a nenhum de nós, e eu quero muito mais pra mim, entende? – Gina assentiu positivamente se ajeitando melhor na cadeira, e Hermione continuou – Pode ser piegas, mas eu quero um amor pra vida toda, quero que alguém me complete e que eu também o complete, quero um relacionamento com intimidade, e não estou falando de sexo – Hermione se curvou apoio os cotovelos na mesa e passou a mão no rosto antes de respirar fundo e continuar – Por isso que eu vivia uma relação tão patética, o Bryan acha que o sexo é o ponto alto da intimidade e eu, mesmo discordando, aceitei e por muito tempo.

- Só que, você não levou adiante, Mione, e agora pode ir atrás de tudo isso que você quer. E pelos olhares de ontem, acho que não demora muito a acontecer.

- Mas também – Hermione ignorou o comentário da amiga – estou agradecida e envergonhada.

- Envergonhada eu entendo que esteja, mesmo achando que não precise, não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu, agora, agradecida, não vejo por que.

- Gina! Se vocês não tivessem chegado, eu não sei o que ele poderia ter feito, claro que se ele tivesse continuado a me agredir eu teria feito... – Deixou a frase morrer não sabia o que teria feito.

- Então um brinde ao Ronald! – A ruiva levantou a xícara

- É, ele foi fofo! – Hermione não brindou ao ruivo com a xícara, ao invés disso, levou-a à boca e fixou um ponto a sua frente, pensativa.

- Um fofo, Mione? O cara só faltou bater no Bryan por sua causa.

- Foi puro instinto, ele é da policia, e eu fui médica dele, Gina, o que você queria? Além de que deve ter sido uma forma de me pagar pelas grosserias que me fez.

- Não acredito nisso, e acho que ele está mesmo é interessado em você... – e lançando um olhar sapeca para Hermione, Gina completou – E você também.

- Não seja boba, Gina!

- Boba eu? Você devia ter visto como ele ficou depois que você saiu da sala e eu disse pra te deixar sozinha.

Logo após o banho da noite anterior, quando Hermione foi se deitar, ficou ainda algum tempo divagando pelos recentes acontecimentos, e quando chegou à determinada questão, resolveu ser racional, e, baseando-se no que o próprio Bryan havia dito, resolveu que não, definitivamente não estava apaixonada, talvez tivesse realmente ficado um pouco impressionada com a história e quem sabe até deslumbrada com a beleza do ruivo, mas não existia para ela a menor possibilidade de estar apaixonada por uma pessoa que conhecia há tão pouco tempo e que mesmo tendo sido muito gentil e atencioso na noite anterior, a maior parte do tempo em que passaram juntos, foi dentro de um quarto de hospital em que ele não fizera o menor esforço em ser ao menos educado. É claro que ela não pensou em como o ruivo poderia estar se sentindo.

- Eu acho é que a senhorita anda romântica demais e vendo situações amorosas onde elas não existem.

- Se você pensa assim, por mim tudo bem, mas não costumo falhar em minhas intuições.

A ruiva se levantou da mesa após mais alguns minutos onde elas discutiram sobre Rony, e mesmo nem um pouco convencida com os argumentos que a morena lhe dava, Gina parou com a discussão e chamou a amiga para almoçarem na casa da mãe dela, pois seu pai estava viajando e a mãe exigiu a presença dos filhos no almoço. Seria um almoço bem agradável.

***********************************

Era uma sala extremamente luxuosa e se dividia em dois grandes ambientes: visita e jantar. Do teto despendia um lustre adornado de cristais, os quais não eram os únicos do local, a um canto, uma grande quantidade de taças estava minuciosamente arrumada na cristaleira, a prataria usada nos jantares oferecidos para seletos convidados estava também guardada num móvel de madeira muito bonito. A parte nada pequena onde ficavam os grandes sofás confortáveis, tapetes que poderiam servir de colchão de tão macios cobriam o chão de cerâmica, e era por eles que uma mulher muito loira de olhos azuis andava angustiada de um lado para outro, como se quisesse abrir um buraco pelo caminho, ato que estava deixando o homem, que tinha os cabelos tão loiros e compridos quanto os da mulher, muito irritado, ao fim de sua paciência, ele tentou controlar o tom de voz ao questionar a atitude dela:

- Não estou entendendo por que você está andando de um lado a outro há mais de cinco minutos.

- É o meu filho, Lúcio, como você achou que eu fosse agir? – A mulher parou de andar e ficou de pé de frente para o marido.

- Você deveria estar feliz, estou cuidando para que ele tenha um futuro tão promissor quanto o meu.

- Feliz? Isso aconteceria se essa fosse a vontade dele e não a sua, é a vida dele, você não pode interferir, não estamos escolhendo em que colégio ele vai estudar, Lúcio.

- Tanto posso como vou, e não vai ser uma vagabundazinha qualquer que vai se meter no meu caminho.

- Eu também não gosto da idéia – Narcisa sentou ao lado marido - do Draco se envolvendo com alguém de uma família que eu nunca ouvi falar, mas a escolha é dele. Além de que pode não dar em nada, pode ser só um passatempo.

- Se for um passatempo, Cissa, eu só vou cuidar para que acabe logo, essa mulher está influenciando ele, se eu a tirar do caminho, Draco vai voltar a dar mais atenção ao que é realmente importante ao invés de tentar me enganar com encontros secretos com policias.

O homem com sua visão deturpada sobre o que se é realmente importante estava pouco se importando se o filho compartilhava da mesma opinião que ele, tão acostumado a decidir por tudo, ele estava mesmo era muito contrariado por estar sendo questionado pela mulher num assunto que para ele não havia contestamento. Por outro lado, a mulher não se sentia confortável em interferir na vida particular do filho, que ela sabia muito bem ser parecido demais com o pai e gostava de fazer ele mesmo as suas escolhas.

- Policiais?

- É. Há uma semana, ele andou se reunindo com uns policiais. – Ao ver a expressão confusa da mulher, começou a explicar como soubera – Tinha uns homens vigiando a vagabundazinha, e ela foi vista depois do trabalho, entrando em um prédio residencial junto de uma mulher e dois homens, a princípio, acharam que fosse o caso de ela não ter mentido, e que realmente não tinha nada com Draco, mas como eu mandei que não tirassem os olhos dela, eles ficaram esperando, e pouco mais de meia hora depois, Draco chegou de táxi no prédio, ficaram lá por horas, e foi quando um dos homens foi levá-la para casa, que o reconheceram. É um policial idiota que se infiltrou disfarçado num dos grupos e soltou um empresário que eles mantinham refém. Sendo assim, não me restam mais dúvidas de que seja ela quem o está influenciando.

- Você não conhece mesmo o seu filho, acha que ele deixaria se influenciar por uma mulher? Que as dúvidas daquele garoto de dezenove anos haviam sumido? Não se lembra o quanto ele relutou contra tudo isso?

- Não perca seu tempo, Narcisa. Está decidido, não vou voltar atrás. – Foi categórico, e não dando tempo pra contestação, levantou e foi na direção da porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta ao dizer: – Não se preocupe, ele supera.

*****************************************************************************************************************

NB - Livinha: Primeiro: Lucius, seu tremendo filho de uma p***! E, ah, eles marcaram! Nem sequer perceberam que estavam sendo vigiados!! Mas, confio em você, mana, e vamos ver como o Draco vai conseguir proteger a Kristen! E estou doida pra ver o Ron descobrindo que é irmão da Ginny!! E cunhado do Harry! Estou adorando o andar da história. Suspense cada vez mais presente, o que eu a-do-ro! E, claro a cena H/G foi tudo! Fofa demais! E quente! Parabéns, Kelly! Beijo grande!

NA – Obrigada mesmo Livi nesse eu te dei trabalho! E é o Lucius é mesmo um filho da p... E tenho certeza que você vai querer matá-lo! Ta bom não falo. Sei que você detesta spoilers hihihi. Bjs.

Este capitulo foi sem muita ação, mas acredito que bastante esclarecedor. Obrigada a quem tem lido, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo também e um FELIZ NATAL!!!

Agradecimento especial a Thaty, querida obrigada pelo comentário um feliz natal e a até o próximo.

Beijos e até a próxima att.


	4. Ha muito tempo

_Há muito tempo. _

Do lado de fora do prédio de poucos andares, o céu ia de um alaranjado brilhante ao vermelho, pondo-se ao horizonte, anunciando num lindo espetáculo o fim da tarde. Hermione caminhava em direção ao elevador que a levaria para o terceiro andar do prédio, ela, como alguns outros médicos, fazia serviços voluntários no hospital após o expediente, e, como era de seu costume duas vezes por semana, durante duas horas, ela visitava a ala infantil do hospital.

Diferente de outros lugares, esse hospital não mantinha voluntários só para pessoas que estavam ou ficariam internadas por muito tempo ou em estado terminal por alguma doença, como alguns hospitais faziam. Eles também se preocupavam com que a "estadia", mesmo que temporária dos pacientes, fosse menos tensa; cada médico tinha uma forma de entreter os pequeninos.

Hermione lia para eles durante uma hora e meia, a outra meia hora era destinada à escolha do livro, e essa era uma das coisas que tornava o serviço bastante agradável. Ela oferecia algumas opções, e como cada criança queria um dos livros, então elas faziam a escolha sempre por sorteio: escreviam os nomes dos livros em um papel, colocavam em um saquinho e a última criança que tivesse chegado ao hospital tirava um papel do saquinho, assim, todas tinham a chance de escolher.

Chegou à ala infantil esperando encontrar todas as crianças prontas para o sorteio. Encontrou-as, e também uma outra pessoa. Parou e ficou a observar, mas só por alguns minutos.

Rony estava sentando junto de uns quatro meninos, e conversam animados, os garotos gesticulavam e sorriam divertidos. Em certo momento, rindo, o ruivo jogou o corpo para trás se apoiando no encosto da cadeira; Hermione acompanhou também o momento em que ele levou a mão até a nuca bagunçando os cabelos de trás para frente e voltando o movimento como que para arrumá-los e, por fim, cruzar os braços em frente ao peito enquanto ouvia a conversa das crianças. Ela sufocou um suspiro no momento em que ele sairia. Foi flagrada.

Rony, como se sentido que estava sendo observado, virou-se na direção da porta. A médica estava encostada no umbral da porta, os livros seguros na altura do peito e o olhava muito interessada, _"Perfeitamente normal_ - pensou o ruivo – _já que estou no meio dos pacientes dela e não sou mais um deles"_. Ele sorriu envergonhado, toda a coragem que o acompanhou pela vida resolveu fazer um passeio bem naquele momento, fazendo-o pensar que tipo de idiota ficava voltando ao hospital onde fizera tanto alvoroço para sair. E por que mesmo ele havia ido até lá? Sim, claro, a resposta que ele escolhera para se enganar: fora lá pra saber se ela ficara bem depois do que aconteceu com o ex-namorado, e não por sentir uma vontade incontrolável de olhá-la novamente.

Recompondo-se do susto, a médica o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, entrou na sala e se dirigiu às crianças para começarem logo o sorteio. Não demorou e todos já estavam quietos e concentrados para a leitura.

Rony passou todo o tempo observando a forma como ela lia apaixonadamente para as crianças, e como elas ficavam concentradas, como suas carinhas ficavam cômicas ao ouvir um trecho um pouco mais complicado que precisava de mais concentração – nessas partes, Hermione interrompia a leitura para breves esclarecimentos -, até que certo tempo depois estava também preso à leitura.

_- Transcorreu, contudo, mais um ano e três meses, antes que voltasse a ver os selvagens, como descreverei a seguir. É provável, no entanto, que tenham vindo uma ou duas vezes, mas ficaram muito pouco tempo, ou não tive notícia da sua presença. Porém, no mês de maio, segundo meus melhores cálculos, e no vigésimo quarto ano de minha residência nessa ilha, tive um estranho encontro com eles, que narrarei no momento apropriado._ ¹

- Está bom por hoje – Hermione encerou e fechou o livro assim que uma enfermeira entrou avisando o término do período de leitura. - Espero que tenham gostado, e como este é um livro um tanto grande em relação aos outros, nós teremos que dividir a leitura dele, portanto, como já temos um livro nas próximas cessões, ganharemos meia hora a mais. Tudo bem?

A morena foi tomada pelo constrangimento mais uma vez no momento em que se despedia das crianças.

- Seu namorado é muito legal, doutora! - falou um dos meninos que havia conversado com o ruivo quando ela chegou.

- Ele...

- Muito bonito também! – sem dar tempo para que a morena respondesse, acrescentou uma menininha de uns nove ou dez anos que ela já havia se despedido, e passava por ela sendo levada pela mãe de volta ao quarto.

- As crianças são tão sinceras que chega a ser perigoso – comentou a mãe da menina. – Tchau, doutora, até a semana que vem! – A mulher despediu-se também, não dando tempo para que ela se explicasse.

_Ao menos ele não ouviu os comentários das crianças._ - Ela pensou ao continuar a despedir-se das crianças. Juntou suas coisas e, só quando terminou a arrumação da sala, falou com o ruivo. Agora, era ele quem estava à porta a observá-la.

- O que faz aqui? – A pergunta veio sem nem um cumprimento antes.

- Boa noite, doutora!

- Boa noite, Rony – Ela corou, ele sorriu.

- Voluntária?

- Sim. – Hermione ajeitou os livros junto ao peito e parou em frente o ruivo. - Faz bem às crianças, a mim e eu adoro ler para elas...

Rony desencostou da porta e saiu na direção do corredor para que a morena pudesse sair da sala. Caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor por um tempo, até Hermione rompê-lo.

- O que te trouxe aqui desta vez? Não tem mais do que se desculpar!

Na mente de Rony vieram as palavras: _"nada além de ver você"_, porém, sem entender a linha de seu raciocínio, o ruivo se desfez rápido do pensamento.

- Estava aqui perto e resolvi dar um oi, mas posso ir embora, se quiser!

- De maneira alguma, é sempre bom conversar um pouco!

Seguiram em direção aos elevadores para saírem do hospital, decidindo para onde iriam. Hermione achou um pouco estranho o fato de Rony tê-la puxado para dentro do elevador pouco antes deste se fechar, não entendeu o desespero do homem, já que o elevador estava subindo e eles iriam para baixo.

Rony, porém, nem se importou em parecer ridículo por entrar tão alvoroçado num elevador que ia ao sentido contrário ao que eles queriam, desde que conseguisse não ser visto pela enfermeira loira que não largava do seu pé toda vez que o via, desde que ficara internado. A maluca da Lilá Brown chegara até conseguir seu telefone nos arquivos do hospital, e Rony não queria nem pensar no que ela precisou fazer para convencer o recepcionista a dar-lhe tal informação.

- Bem, quando ele voltar pelo menos já estaremos dentro! – Justificou o ruivo assim que percebeu a o questionamento nas feições da médica.

- Francamente, Rony, passeio de elevador?

- Diga que nunca fez isso quando era criança?

- Ah... Sim, quando criança sim, mas é como apertar campainhas, a gente deixa de fazer lá pelos onze anos!

Ele deu de ombros, os dois riram e, descontraídos, voltaram à conversa. Decidiram-se por um restaurante, nenhum dos dois haviam jantado ainda, e depois, bem depois, eles decidiriam, como disse Hermione.

O restaurante era bom, a comida saborosa e a companhia agradável. Conversaram sobre as coisas de que mais gostavam, falaram da infância - e nesse ponto da conversa, Rony tomou bastante cuidado para só mencionar as coisas boas da dele, não precisavam de coisas tristes nesta noite. Um leve desconforto pairou entre eles, quando Rony mencionou o acontecimento com o ex-namorado da morena, porém, o ruivo não estava disposto a ficar sem resposta e então a obteve:

- Bryan me procurou esta semana – Hermione tinha a cabeça baixa e mexia a comida com o garfo. Rony não perdia um movimento dela. – Foi um encontro rápido. Ele queria se desculpar, disse que não sentia me merecer pelo que fez e...

Hermione mexeu-se no assento, incomodada, embora Rony percebesse um discreto sorriso em seus lábios. Lançando um rápido olhar para o rapaz, continuou:

- Ele também disse que não queria ter problema com meus amigos.

Mesmo notando em certo momento um brilho diferente nos olhos do ruivo, ela resolveu ignorar e, após terminar a narrativa torceu para que ele mudasse de assunto.

Rony não a decepcionou. Muito satisfeito com o que ouviu, ele se saiu muito bem, mudando o assunto para as carreiras de cada um.

- E você é a chefe mais nova dessa equipe do hospital? – perguntou em certo momento da conversa, antes de levar o garfo à boca.

- Na verdade – envergonhada, Hermione baixou os olhos -, a mais nova que o hospital já teve.

- Brilhante!

- Não exagere!

- Não estou exagerando, é serio... – Ele riu ao ver as bochechas dela tomarem um tom levemente avermelhado -... E não core, é um belo feito. – _"Embora que, corada, você fica muito bonita"._ – Pensou em seguida.

- Obrigada – sorriu ainda um pouco encabulada. – Não foi fácil, sabe, mas deu tudo certo.

E a conversa continuou animada. Saíram do restaurante e, antes de irem pra casa, Rony a levou em uma sorveteria que costumava freqüentar. Pouco antes das onze horas da noite, o ruivo parava o carro em frente ao prédio da morena, e mesmo com a insistência dela para que ele subisse, Rony achou melhor ir pra casa. Despediu-se, dizendo que realmente fora uma noite agradável; se conhecendo um pouco mais, se divertindo, mas, agora, deviam descansar para o trabalho no dia seguinte – nesse caso, o descanso dela, Rony continuava afastado.

Ela entrou no apartamento e encontrou a amiga sentada em posição de lotos no sofá que ficava de lado para porta. Gina a olhou travessa assim que passou pela porta.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Hermione indagou enquanto tirava a bolsa e a blusa e as deixava em uma poltrona.

- Nada!

A ruiva descruzou as pernas, mas continuou com elas sobre o sofá. Resolveu não mencionar – embora não conseguisse disfarçar no rosto - que viu a amiga chegando com Rony. Elas já haviam conversado sobre o ruivo e sabia que Hermione não compartilhava das mesmas idéias que ela em relação a um suposto envolvimento entre eles, e tendo em vista que a amiga acabara de sair de um relacionamento e a forma como isso aconteceu, melhor era deixar como estava, e se ela estivesse certa, tudo se resolveria no tempo correto.

- Você me viu chegando? – As feições de Gina não escondiam o que ela pensava.

- Se quer saber se vi que você veio com o Rony, a resposta é sim, estava na varanda. Harry estava indo embora, mas não se preocupe, nada tenho a dizer a esse respeito.

- Bem... – Mesmo grata pela atitude da amiga, Hermione se viu justificando: - O Rony passou no hospital e nós fomos jantar, ele é uma pessoa bastante agradável!

- Não tenho duvida disso, Mione, e até acho muito bom que você esteja se divertindo.

- Eu estou, penso que vamos nos tornar bons amigos.

- Sim, sei que vão! – Gina não deu importância à sobrancelha levantada da morena, após a ironia, e continuou: - Agora, me conte por que parece ter alguma coisa a intrigando. – Por serem amigas há muito tempo, a cumplicidade existente entre elas era muito grande.

- Será que um dia eu vou conseguir passar despercebida por você ou pela minha mãe?

- Com certeza não. – E apontando-lhe o dedo, completou - E por minha mãe também não.

Hermione apenas riu antes de dar palavras ao que a intrigava:

- Eu até falei com Bryan sobre isto, ele achou que era besteira minha, no entanto, cada vez eu fico mais certa de que minhas dúvidas têm fundamentos. – A ruiva assentiu para que ela continuasse. – É estranho, mas desde que vi Rony acordado, tenho a impressão que ele me lembra alguém.

- É natural que lembre, pois, além dos meus próprios, tenho cinco irmãos com a mesma cor de cabelos que os dele, e depois de ter passado tanto tempo junto a nós, acabou por associar-nos.

Gina pensou na mais provável das semelhanças, porém, o que fazia com que Hermione tivesse a sensação de familiaridade era um pouco menos perceptível que os cabelos ruivos, apesar de tão aparente quanto.

- Não é com você nem com os teus irmãos que eu vejo a semelhança, Gina, nem por conta dos cabelos cor de cenoura. – Gina soltou um _"Hei! Eu não tenho cabelos com cor de cenoura"_, a morena riu e completou: - É com outra pessoa, só não sei ainda quem.

- E você já disse isso a ele?

- Não. – Foi categórica – Ele não reage muito bem à menção dos familiares, tem muita mágoa e por enquanto nem eu tenho certeza de nada.

- Pode só ser impressão sua.

- Pode ser, mas vou continuar tentando lembrar.

- Talvez ele nem queira conhecê-los, Hermione.

- Talvez ele queira encontrar os motivos.

- Talvez ele não queira encontrar os motivos.

- Pode não ser tão ruim encontrar a família ou alguém dela!

- Bem, o risco é seu!

Conversaram ainda por um tempo antes de se recolherem aos seus quartos a fim de dormirem; teriam trabalho no outro dia, ainda estavam no meio da semana.

*************

Dois prédios a frente do que havia deixado Hermione, Rony avistou Harry que andava pela calçada, buzinou para que o amigo o visse e parou o carro poucos metros à frente.

- O que houve com o seu carro? – indagou enquanto saía com o carro após Harry fechar a porta.

- Em casa. Eu fui do departamento direto para o jornal me encontrar com Gina, e nós viemos andando, não é muito longe daqui, e agora eu estava indo pegar um táxi.

- Certo.

- E quanto a você, o que faz por aqui?

- Vim deixar Hermione, passei no hospital para falar com ela e fomos jantar.

- E ela está bem? Nós conversamos outro dia lá no apartamento, mas não perguntei sobre o "ex" dela, queria saber se ele andou a importunando, porém, não achei que fosse apropriado.

Rony contou o que Hermione lhe dissera, sobre o pedido de desculpas de Bryan.

- Pelo menos – Harry interrompeu o amigo – ele tem um mínimo de decência.

- _E_ – Rony tinha um sorriso presunçoso ao completar o que falava quando foi interrompido - não queria problemas com os _"amigos"_ dela.

- Esta desculpa com certeza contou muito mais que qualquer outra. – Harry gargalhou com gosto e foi acompanhado por Rony, que teve que se segurar pra não rir quando Hermione lhe contou, no entanto, tinha a leve impressão de ela ter _"lido" _em seus olhos o quanto gostou da notícia.

Pouco tempo depois, Rony parou de rir, pois se lembrou de outro assunto.

- Malfoy já deu mais informações sobre os planos de Riddle ou do pai dele?

- Infelizmente não, parece que o pai dele está mesmo desconfiando e o tem deixado por fora de quase todos os assuntos relevantes, ele me disse que eles até disseram para não se preocupar mais com a criança que ele havia perdido...

- E ele disse por quê? Será que arrumaram outra?

- Bem - Harry continuou após a interrupção -, ele não soube me dizer, não conseguiu muita coisa com o pai, porém, disse que tem uns idiotas que podem dar a ele essa informação e ficou de me ligar caso descobrisse alguma coisa.

- Não se esqueça de me avisar caso saiba mais, eu quero... - neste momento o farol fechou a frente deles.

- Rony, não acho prudente que você nos ajude nesse caso. – Rony socou o volante do carro ante as palavras de Harry.

- Mas que droga é essa, Harry? Você já deveria saber que não sou de ficar parado, só olhando as coisas acontecerem... – Harry, contrariado, levou a mão aos cabelos, passando-a no rosto em seguida, contendo uma resposta grosseira ao amigo. - E nem me venha com a história daquele maldito tiro, já me recuperei, e se o Shacklebolt não fosse tão paranóico, eu até já teria voltado para minhas atividades normais no departamento, sou tão bem preparado quanto qualquer outro por lá.

Harry virou-se no banco, ficando cara a cara com o ruivo a fim de tentar fazê-lo enxergar com um mínimo de sensatez:

- Você se esquece do que o Malfoy falou a respeito dos seqüestros? Pois bem, vou refrescar sua memória: Tom Riddle tem controle de todas as ações criminosas da cidade, inclusive os seqüestros. – O ruivo soltou um bufo de indignação, mas Harry não parou – Você acha mesmo que a essa altura ele não sabe que foi você quem arruinou o seqüestro daquele empresário? Que não tem homens dele por aí a sua procura?

- Não acho que ele perderia tempo se preocupando com isso, se tem alguém querendo me pegar são os idiotas com quem estava o homem, e se não for como eu penso, não faz diferença, virão atrás de mim de qualquer jeito, então, melhor que eu os encontre primeiro.

Harry ai contra argumentar, porém, uma porção de buzinas foram ouvidas; no calor das argumentações de ambos, não perceberam o sinal abrindo.

- Você é suicida! – sentenciou por fim, e Rony, não querendo dar continuidade à discussão, ficou calado e assim seguiram pra casa: ambos em silêncio.

*************

- Queria falar comigo, mamãe?

- Sim, Draco! Será que podemos ir até o seu antigo quarto?

- Pelo visto coisa boa não é, está querendo se esconder?

- Você é quem me dirá se é boa ou não Draco. Agora venha – Narcisa abriu um pouco os braços num pedido mudo para um abraço -, me dê um beijo, onde já se viu ficar mais de uma semana sem aparecer e nem me dá um beijo.

Draco caminhou até a janela da sala de chá onde a mãe se encontrava e, seguido de um abraço, beijou-a no rosto. Sentia falta da mãe, mas as desavenças que vinha tendo com o pai, o fazia cada vez mais distante da casa onde cresceu e morou por tanto tempo.

Caminharam para a saída da sala e, antes de subirem ao quarto, a mulher advertiu a empregada para nada mencionar ao seu marido sobre a presença do filho, caso ele chegasse.

- Onde ele foi? – o loiro perguntou enquanto enlaçava seus dedos aos da mãe quando esta se juntou a ele no pé da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.

- Mais uma daquelas "reuniões" com o secretário de segurança. – As palavras da mãe fizeram uma luz se acender na mente do loiro, como pode ter se esquecido do Fudge? Falaria com Potter sobre ele depois.

Mãe e filho entraram no quarto. O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar em volta, não sentia saudade alguma do quarto. Narcisa sentou na beirada da cama e bateu de leve com a mão para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

- Não vou ficar enrolando, é melhor sermos diretos e _verdadeiros_– Draco sentiu a mãe enfatizando a última palavra, mas meneou a cabeça concordando, eles sempre foram amigos e achou que seria melhor que continuassem assim. – Você está namorando aquela jornalista?

- Kristen. O nome dela é Kristen e estamos namorando sim. – Ele estendeu a mão pedindo para que ela o ouvisse quando esta fez menção de falar – É a minha vida mãe, e não vou permitir que tente interferir nisso, sei que ela não é filha de nenhuma das tuas amigas e nem o modelo de nora que a senhora idealizou ter, ela nada tem de parecido com as garotas que eu costumava sair, nem de longe é fútil, esnobe ou submissa como a Pansy. – Narcisa encarou o filho, incrédula. – É, mamãe, eu sei que ela é sua preferida, no entanto, eu nada quero com ela. – Os olhos de Draco brilharam em deslumbre por um momento e ele acrescentou sem pudores: - Não vou negar que me diverti bastante com ela e tenho certeza que ela também não tem do que reclamar.

- Só que...?

- Cansei, talvez se ela também usasse o cérebro e não só...

- Então posso ter esperanças de que se canse dessa Kristen?

- Duvido muito! Dessa vez é pra valer e eu não pretendo fazer as vontades de ninguém dessa vez, além da minha.

- Você tem certeza de que ela não é uma interesseira?

- A senhora escutou o que falei até agora? Kristen não está nem aí pro meu dinheiro, ela tem tanto quanto eu, o pai dela é o dono jornal, mas ela não gosta de ostentar, é elegante sim, eu não teria nem a olhado se não fosse, mas é simples, não se importa muito com luxos, prioriza o conforto, o bem estar, é divertida, linda – a cada palavra, Narcisa via a forma com que os olhos do filho brilhavam e foi isso que a fez ter certeza de que tomara a decisão certa –, é mandona, temperamental e, o que me deixa com certo receio, muito dona de si.

- Já que não vai adiantar dizer que sou contra esse romance – Draco fez que não com a cabeça e a mãe continuou –, devo te advertir de algumas coisas: seu pai tem desconfiado que ela está tirando de você o foco dos negócios. – Apesar de já saber disso, o loiro não a interrompeu, era melhor que a deixasse falar. – Que você tem estado muito distante e desinteressado há algum tempo, e além de achar que você tem interferido, ele me disse outro dia que você tem se evolvido – Narcisa se arrumou na cama a fim de estudar melhor a reação do filho - com policiais.

Draco tentou disfarçar a surpresa, mas a mãe percebeu o desconforto e até uma leve preocupação passar pelos olhos acinzentados dele. Não contendo mais a apreensão, ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- De onde, daquela mente perturbada, saiu uma loucura dessas?

- Não é loucura do seu pai, Draco, nós dois sabemos disso, e você prometeu que seria verdadeiro, então, não tente me enganar, porque eu não estou aqui pra complicar as coisas pra você.

- Como ele soube? – Deu voz à sua dúvida sem tentar mais esconder a verdade.

Narcisa narrou a ele tudo o que o marido a havia contado, dias atrás, sobre Draco e Kristen estarem sendo vigiados e da descoberta dos policiais.

- Eu sempre soube que aquele Stwart era um idiota, desde a escola sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos...

Ao ouvir Draco mencionar o nome Stwart, Narcisa se viu saindo do assunto:

- Este Stwart é aquele garoto ruivo que estudava com você?

- É o próprio, imbecil n...

Mas a mulher não ouvia mais o filho, sua mente foi tomada pelas lembranças.

_Era um dia particularmente frio quando ela chegou à casa da irmã, apertou o casaco junto ao corpo assim que desceu do carro após o motorista abrir a porta, e com passos rápidos entrou na mansão.__- Boa tarde, senhora Malfoy, a senhora Riddle está no quarto cuidando da criança, quer que eu vá chamá-la? __- Não precisa – respondeu sem se dar o trabalho de retribuir o cumprimento da empregada. – Eu vou até lá.__- Eu já subo com chá para as senhoras, me dê licença.__O quarto era bem espaçoso e iluminado, a irmã estava de pé encostada a um dos armários, e, em cima da cama, um garotinho de aproximadamente quatro ou cinco anos chorava convulsivamente.__- Por que você não cala a boca, moleque nojento? __- É só uma criança, Bela, e está assustado, por que você não deu a ele um desses brinquedos? – Narcisa passou pela irmã, apanhou um boneco que estava caído no chão e se aproximou do menino, estendendo-lhe o brinquedo, ele o pegou e parou de chorar, porém, soluçava bastante. __- Porque eu não tenho que ficar servindo de babá para ele, que anda e pode muito bem pegar sozinho. __- Ele já comeu? – Narcisa caminhou até uma poltrona no canto direito do quarto em frente à porta e se sentou. __- Não quis comer nada, desde que chegou só chora. __Providencialmente, a empregada chegou carregando uma bandeja com o bule de chá e duas xícaras.__- Você – Narcisa interpelou a empregada - me traga um copo com chocolate quente umas fatias de bolo, bolachas e algumas torradas com creme de amendoim ou geléia, e depois prepare também uma sopa de legumes bem consistente.__- Sim, senhora – respondeu a mulher enquanto depositada a bandeja na mesinha antes de sair em seguida.__- E não demore - reforçou a Sra. Malfoy. __- Você acha mesmo que ele vai comer tudo isso que você pediu?__- Não, acho que ele vai comer ao menos uma dessas coisas que eu pedi. __- Não sei por que tanta preocupação!__- É só uma criança, Bela. – A mulher de longos cabelos negros fez um gesto de desdém com a mão, a loira não se importou. – E não tente agir como se não se importasse, você mais que qualquer outra pessoa sabe...__- Se veio à minha casa para testar minha paciência, irmãzinha, acho melhor ir embora, já me basta ter que agüentar esse fedelho aqui.__- Por que o trouxeram para cá!__- Parece que pegaram a criança errada, era para terem pegado a menina, irmã dele.__- E o que vão fazer com ele?__- É isto que o Tom está discutindo com o Lúcio agora mesmo, no escritório. E o Draco ficou na sua casa?__- O deixei com a babá, está muito frio para tirá-lo de casa, além do mais, não conseguiria cuidar desse menino com ele aqui, não me deixaria nem chegar perto. __No momento que a empregada voltou com a bandeja com a comida para o menino, Belatriz disse que deixaria a irmã sozinha cuidando do pirralho, pois tinha mais o que fazer, e apesar do desdém, Narcisa viu um relance de mágoa passar nos olhas dela, enquanto saía do quarto. __Narcisa sentou na cama junto do menino para tentar fazer com que ele comesse ao menos um pouco. O menino rejeitou as bolachas e as torradas com creme de amendoim, mas comeu algumas com geléia e uns pedaços de bolo com o chocolate quente. Ao passar a mão no rosto do menino para limpar as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas, a mulher notou que ele estava quente além do normal. Pousou a mão na testa dele a fim de conferir se realmente poderia ser febre e, ao constatar que sim, chamou a empregada e mandou que providenciasse um termômetro.__Alguns minutos depois, ela adentrava ao escritório da casa sem cerimônias.__- Mas o que é isso, Cissa, esqueceu-se dos bons modos?__- O menino tem muita febre, o que vocês farão com ele, não podem deixá-lo aqui sem ser medicado.__- Esses incompetentes, além de pegarem a criança errada, ainda me trazem uma doente. __- Olha, eu sei que vocês poderão discutir que tipo de providências vão tomar quanto aos seus "funcionários", mas esse menino precisa de cuidados ou ele pode convulsionar de tanta febre e...__- Você está certa, Narcisa, não queremos nenhum pirralho morto nesta casa, mande que o larguem na rua, em qualquer lugar, ele não é problema meu. __- Na rua? Você tem idéia do frio que está lá fora?Ele vai morrer, se ficar na rua.__- Já disse que não é problema meu.__- Lúcio, você não pode deixar que uma coisa dessas aconteça! __  
__- Ele não é meu filho, Cissa!__- Ele poderia ser. – A voz da mulher tinha raiva contida e os olhos dela crispavam de raiva. – Eles têm a mesma idade, Lúcio, e se isso fosse com Draco?__- O meu escritório - Tom Riddle, perdendo a paciência, não deu tempo para que o cunhado respondesse - não é lugar para discussões familiares. – Virou-se para a cunhada e acrescentou – Se você quiser tomar o problema para você, Narcisa, fique à vontade, eu não me importo, só não quero aborrecimentos futuros.__Menos de uma hora depois, com o menino alimentado pela sopa e dormindo em seus braços, Narcisa entrava de volta no seu carro a caminho de um hospital. Ela não tivera trabalho para deixar a criança sem ser vista, precisou de apenas alguns minutos, o suficiente até que a recepcionista saísse da sala por um instante; pelo avançado da hora, não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora. Verificou se havia câmeras de segurança, deixou o menino no banco e voltou para o carro.__- Dê a volta no carro e pare do outro lado da rua. - Ordenou ao motorista.__- Sim, senhora.__Aguardou um tempo até a recepcionista voltar e notar o embrulho. Somente quando esta verificou que se tratava de uma criança e correu para dentro do prédio, Narcisa ordenou que o motorista seguisse caminho de volta pra casa. __De um modo que ela não podia explicar, sentiu-se responsável pelo garoto, e durante muitos anos, ela acompanhou o seu crescimento, pagando para obter informações de como ele estava, a princípio a uma enfermeira do hospital onde o tinha deixado e posteriormente a uma das mulheres do orfanato que ele havia sido encaminhado e, vez ou outra, através de seu filho – que nada sabia do acontecido - que coincidentemente estudava no mesmo colégio onde o menino conseguira uma bolsa para estudar, porém, ao completar a maioridade e sair do orfanato, ela nada mais soube dele._

- Mamãe, está tudo bem? – Draco tocou o ombro da mãe que parecia ter entrado em transe e, sabia ele, nada tinha ouvido do que disse a ela.

- Estou sim, meu filho. – Voltando à realidade, Narcisa se esforçou para retomar o rumo da conversa, e querendo poupar tempo disse de uma vez o motivo de ter chamado o filho a sua casa:

- Draco, me escute, seu pai não só pensa que é Kristen quem põe na sua cabeça a idéia de se afastar dos negócios, ele também acha que ela o incita a isto. – Draco fez menção de interromper, mas a mulher continuou. – Eu não sei o que ele pretende, ele não me disse, o que sei é que quer tirá-la do caminho. – Ela tomou-lhe a mão quando ele intentou levantar. – Eu sei que isso não é verdade e quero pedir pra vocês tomarem cuidado.

- Ele não entende, não é?

- Não, meu filho, não do jeito que você sente.

- Eu não entendo como a senhora suporta isso.

- Nem sempre foi assim, mais o caso é outro, agora, não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se com você e tome cuidado.

- Muito obrigado, mãe, vou tomar providências agora mesmo. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da mãe e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Você já disse a ela? – Ele se virou, sabia do que a mãe estava falando e sorriu.

- Não. Mas ela sabe.

- Mesmo assim diga, é importante ouvir. Mesmo já sabendo, é muito bom ouvir.

Draco assentiu e saiu do quarto, precisava ligar para o Potter o mais rápido possível.

1- O trecho lido por Hermione é do livro As aventuras de Robson Crusoe de Daniel Defoe.

N/B: Aahh!! Que capítulo foi esse! Tudo de bom com Rony e Mione! Suas teimosias tão características! Esse lado doce que a Mione tem, contrastando com seu racional. Mas... Argh! Que vontade de lançar um Avada nesse Riddle! Embora não tenha magia nessa fic.. O\ /O Mas que ele vai ter o que merece, ah, ele vai! Afinal, casou-se com a Belatriz.. hahahahaha.. Bem, recompondo-se, afinal, isso não é uma NA. Adorei o capítulo, mana!!! Parabéns!! Cada vez melhor!!!

N/A: Bem mais um capitulo que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês. Obrigada a que esta lendo e até a proxima att.

Comentem!


	5. Álbuns de familía

Álbuns de família.

Draco ligou para Harry assim que saiu da mansão dos pais. Combinaram de se encontrar no apartamento do moreno logo depois que ele passasse na casa de Kristen e certificasse que a namorada estava bem. Conhecia bem os métodos com que Lúcio Malfoy trabalhava e, assim, sabia a forma que o pai agiria a partir da confirmação de suas suspeitas, e já que Draco não estava mais sendo seguido e vigiado, não precisaria mais se preocupar em estar na casa da loira. Teria que se preocupar em quando ela saísse de casa. Lúcio Malfoy não costumava tirar suas vitimas de dentro suas casas, ele as pegava na rua para não deixar pista ou levantar suspeita, gostava de ser discreto.

A ida à casa da namorada foi rápida, e mesmo que a vontade de ficar mais tempo fosse grande, Draco não se demorou. Contou sobre a conversa que teve com a mãe, mas não tinha a intenção de assustá-la, queria apenas que ela tivesse consciência do risco que corria para poder pedir que redobrasse os cuidados com seus passos. Eles fariam a segurança dela, contudo, ela deveria manter-se atenta. Despediu-se, dizendo que voltaria na manhã seguinte para acompanhá-la até o jornal, lugar que ela continuava indo contra a vontade dele, uma vez que a loira se recusava a ficar trancada em casa. A idéia de ter sua vida nas mãos de Lúcio Malfoy era inaceitável – atitude que o namorado e os amigos consideravam muito imprudente.

Durante o percurso até o endereço que Harry o informou, Draco tentava a todo custo não pensar no pai, ou faria exatamente o que o moreno advertiu-o a não fazer: ir atrás dele e por tudo a perder. _"Não faça nada estúpido, Malfoy, venha para cá e nós vamos pensar no que fazer"_, foram algumas das palavras do policial. Mas lutar contra a vontade de ir até o pai não era uma tarefa exatamente fácil, contudo, até o momento, ele estava conseguindo. Ao menos chegou para encontrar Harry e Rony, antes até do horário combinado.

No apartamento não estavam só os dois, como Draco pensou encontrar. Um homem moreno de feições fortes e agradáveis estava sentado em uma poltrona que ficava entre dois sofás grandes e, em um desses sofás, um outro homem. Este, branco, de cabelos meio grisalhos até pouco acima dos ombros, o rosto com uma considerável quantidade de cicatrizes.

- Que bom que você chegou, Malfoy, assim, teremos mais tempo para conversar. – Harry estava bastante sério.

- Quem são esses caras, Potter? – O rosto de Malfoy demonstrava descontentamento.

- Você não esperava que nós fôssemos continuar sozinhos depois da proporção que as coisas tomaram, esperava? - perguntou Rony mirando o loiro, e completou firme ao ver o olhar desdenhoso que Draco lhe lançou: – Escuta aqui, Malfoy, não somos seus amigos, não estamos fazendo nada por você, então poupe nosso tempo.

Durante a conversa que tivera com Draco pelo telefone, Harry soube do envolvimento do secretário de segurança, Cornélio Fudge, com Lúcio Malfoy, e, diante dessa nova informação, achou que já era hora de procurarem por ajuda. Ele sabia que estando o próprio secretário da segurança envolvido com Lúcio Malfoy e Tom Riddle, muitos outros também poderiam estar e, apesar de não saber quem eram esses, ele sabia quem eram os que não se envolveriam. E foram estes que Harry chamou.

- Potter, será que eu posso falar com você a sós por um momento? – A voz de Draco era como um rosnado. Rony bufou impaciente e andou até sentar-se no sofá que ficava do lado direito da sala; o sofá que o homem grisalho estava.

Harry não teve tempo de responder.

- Harry nos disse um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo, Sr. Malfoy – o homem moreno e sério disse da poltrona. – No entanto, precisamos de algumas informações a mais sobre o que o senhor já disse a ele para podermos tomar algumas providências.

- Não há nada que me garanta que eu possa confiar em vocês, eu nem os conheço. – Draco cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Por que não se senta, Malfoy, antes de começarmos? – perguntou Rony.

- Estou bem de pé.

- Me mostre as suas alternativas - indagou o homem grisalho, fazendo Draco se virar para olhá-lo. – Mas não se esqueça de considerar que você cresceu com o seu pai e é por ele que nós estamos a aqui. Além do mais, eu sei que é pouco provável que as pessoas com quem você tem contato fiquem do seu lado, contra Lúcio Malfoy e, principalmente, contra Tom Riddle. E mesmo que pudesse confiar nelas, o máximo que poderia acontecer seria elas não tomarem nenhum partido. – Cruzando as mãos em frente ao corpo e recostando-se na poltrona, o homem falou por fim: - É, realmente você não tem muita alternativa.

Draco ainda parecia estar digerindo as palavras do homem quando olhou para Harry, que esperava por uma resposta com a sobrancelha levantada, e depois para Rony, que o encarava com um leve brilho nos olhos em desafio a questão levantada e apontava um lugar no sofá ao lado de Harry. Vendo-se sem argumentos, Malfoy sentou.

- Estes são Alastor Moody – Harry apontou para o homem grisalho ao começar fazer as apresentações - e Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley é meu chefe no departamento e Alastor é o seu superior. Eles estão aqui para nos ajudar. Nossa idéia, primeiramente, era proteger Kristen e evitar que alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, mas infelizmente fomos negligentes e eles nos descobriram, com isso, não tínhamos mais alternativas.

- Eles sabem qual é a nossa prioridade – Rony falou. – Só que agora também vamos investigá-los e você vai nos ajudar.

A princípio contrariado, Draco contou novamente tudo o que sabia a respeito dos "negócios da família". A narrativa teve poucas interrupções e muita concentração da parte dos ouvintes. As especulações só começaram após Draco parar de falar.

- Então o secretário de segurança sabe de todas as "transações" de Riddle e do seu pai? – quis saber quis saber Moody.

- Sabe. Ele recebe uma quantia generosa para sumir com os dados sobre as crianças que eles pegam.

- Sumir com os dados?! – Kingsley se ajeitou na poltrona antes de prosseguir. – Explique melhor isso.

Harry e Rony também se ajeitaram em seus lugares, essa informação era tão nova para eles como era para os seus superiores.

- Algumas pessoas que trabalham para o Fudge, a mando dele – e por uma boa quantia-, retiram dos arquivos da polícia todas as queixas e dados sobre as crianças. Se não há queixa, não há desaparecidos. Com os outros negócios funcionam diferente, as acusações sobre os crimes e as provas não somem, o que mudam são os acusados. Eles têm o controle, portanto, existem muitas cabeças que podem rolar antes de chegar perto das deles.

- Como eles fazem com as publicações em jornais e toda publicidade a respeito de desaparecidos?

- Essas são coisas com as quais eles não estão preocupados. Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas lêem esse tipo de matéria, olham as fotos e ficam sensibilizadas por alguns minutos, mas esquecem os rostos das crianças assim que viram a página do jornal, e a menos que a mídia televisiva tome conhecimento do desaparecimento - o que pouquíssimas vezes acontece – e passe a falar do caso exaustivamente, ninguém mais além das famílias e pessoas próximas vão se lembrar. Então, caso não haja pesquisa, não vai dar em nada. Vocês sabem que a quantidade de pessoas que desaparecem é bem grande, e levando em conta que não é com freqüência que ele fazem esses raptos, não é difícil para o Fudge fazer o que é necessário.

- O dinheiro do seu pai é uma coisa que me chama atenção. Ele não tem um emprego assalariado e a fortuna só cresce, como ele explica o dinheiro sem levantar suspeitas? – Perguntou Moody.

- Na verdade levanta suspeita, mas nunca se provou que o dinheiro dele aumenta de forma ilícita, ele tem um histórico familiar de riqueza...

Draco fez um breve resumo de como sua família por gerações angariou riquezas e de como fazia para evitar que a fortuna tivesse que ser dividida, tendo um tipo de controle de natalidade, evitando ter mais de um filho – a menos que o primeiro bebê fosse uma menina. Assim, a fortuna estaria em constante crescimento, já que não havia necessidade de divisão quando os pais viessem a falecer, e sempre estaria em poder dos Malfoy. Com isso, até chegar ao seu pai, que havia sido filho único com muitos e herdara uma fortuna muito grande, aos olhos da lei, a fortuna era aumentada com investimentos nas bolsas de valores e metais de Londres.

Enquanto Draco falava sobre a família, Harry e Rony puderam rever o mesmo Draco que estavam acostumados na época da escola. Eles viram que, apesar de algumas diferenças entre ele e o pai, em alguns assuntos, Draco era um homem orgulhoso de pertencer à família Malfoy e ao _status_ que isso lhe dava. Também viram que Lúcio Malfoy tinha razão quanto a Kristen, embora não da maneira que ele imaginava, que era ela quem pressionava o filho para que "mudasse de lado", mas que, sim, era por ela que Draco não queria ser tão mau-caráter e que se não fosse por esse motivo ele não estaria ali reunido com eles, discutindo a possível prisão de seu pai e a queda do nome de sua família para a lama. Eles viram que se não fosse pelo rapto de crianças e pelo pai ser contrário ao seu relacionamento, Draco Malfoy ainda estaria em plena atividade nos negócios da família. E as palavras do loiro só vieram para confirmar o que os "meio-irmãos" já sabiam.

- O que mudou com o meu pai é que ele não me quer envolvido emocionalmente com ninguém, ele quer que eu me dedique inteiramente aos negócios e isso não é o que eu quero. Não me olhe assim, Stwart. – Rony tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas ante as palavras de Draco. Ainda era estranho para ele ver o loiro despido de toda a sua auto-suficiência e declarando-se em público dependente de outra pessoa. - Não estou dizendo que quero me casar com Kristen amanhã, em todo caso, quero estar com ela e quando for me casar será com ela sim... Mas no momento preciso que ela fique segura.

- Nós entendemos todos os seus pontos, Malfoy – Moody falou com toda a autoridade e seriedade que adquiriu ao longo dos seus vários anos no comando de equipes policiais. - E agora tem apenas um ponto meu que quero deixar bem claro para você. Eu não estou entrando nessa história para bancar o cupido, vou proteger a sua namorada, contudo, não é para salvar o seu namorico que eu vou me envolver nisso, então entenda bem. Eu vou desbancar a quadrilha de Tom Riddle.

- Eu já disse que só estou preocupado com a segurança da Kristen...

- Sim, Malfoy, você já disse! – exclamou Rony, interrompendo-o um pouco impaciente. – Então, que tal parar de repetir a mesma coisa e começar a agir? Por que não começar tirando Kristen daquela casa e levando-a para um lugar onde seu pai não volte a perturbá-la?

- Que brincadeira é essa Stwart? – Draco levantou e com dois passos parou de frente a Rony que, ainda sentado, o olhava em desafio. – Não _volte_ a perturbá-la! Do que você esta falando?

Harry, que apesar de estar na mesma situação que Draco por não saber a quê Rony se referia, levantou-se também e parou ao lado de Malfoy. Mas, diferente do loiro, ele tinha a intenção de impedir qualquer sinal de briga, já que, conhecendo Rony como ele conhecia, sabia que o amigo era craque em se meter em uma, principalmente se fosse desafiado. Kingsley, com a mesma intenção de Harry, ameaçou levantar, mas Moody, observando o comportamento do ruivo, fez sinal para que ele ficasse onde estava. Rony não se deu nem ao trabalho de levantar, contudo, não se absteve de provocar Draco.

- Ora, Malfoy, do que você achou que eu estava falando quando disse sobre as proporções que as coisas tomaram? – Rony perguntou se arrumando melhor no sofá antes de, cheio de ironia, responder a própria pergunta. - Oh, você não sabe! E achou que eu falava do que a sua mãe te disse. Acho melhor sentar, porque você não vai gostar nadinha do que eu vou dizer.

- Senta, Malfoy. – As palavras de Harry saíram como uma ordem e, não dando tempo de Draco retrucar, postou as mãos nos ombros dele e o virou de volta na direção de onde antes estava sentado. Quando olhou de novo para o Rony, tinha a mesma autoridade para com o ruivo. – E você conte logo do que esta falando. _E _sem provocações.

- Qual a graça...

- Que graça, Stwart? Ninguém aqui esta aqui para brincadeiras, fale logo. – Rony fez uma careta ao ser interrompido por Moody, por um momento ele esqueceu que o chefe estava na sala.

- Foi seu pai quem deu a Kristen o novo corte de cabelo.

Mesmo sabendo das possibilidades de seu pai ir contra Kristen, nada do que pensou sobre como se sentiria, caso qualquer coisa acontecesse a ela, chegava perto da real revolta que lhe consumia. Mesmo que se apegasse ao fato das crueldades que Lúcio Malfoy era capaz e que o resultado da visita a Kristen fora um corte de cabelo novo e não algo como uma boa quantidade de hematomas ou algum osso quebrado, a aversão que sentia pelo pai e suas atitudes só aumentava.

Depois da noite anterior, quando Rony contou que seu pai foi à casa da sua namorada e a ameaçou, Draco mal pode conter a ânsia de ir até a mansão dos pais e tirar toda a história a limpo. Passou toda a noite acordado, alimentado a raiva, e mesmo com os avisos que Harry lhe dera para não fazer nenhuma besteira, ele só esperou o sol nascer e rumou para casa do pai.

Acionou o alarme de abertura do portão elétrico da mansão assim que virou a esquina e acelerou o carro ao passar os portões da entrada da mansão Malfoy. Sua raiva tinha pressa.

- Sr. Malfoy! - falou a empregada assim que ele irrompeu a porta. - Sua mãe fic...

- Quero ver o meu pai – ele interrompeu a empregada. - Onde ele está?

- No escritório, quer...

Não chegou a ouvir a pergunta. Assim que soube onde o pai estava, rumou para o escritório da casa. Encontrou-o sentado em uma confortável cadeira de assento e encosto de couro preto, de frente a uma bonita mesa de madeira escura com tampo de vidro que acomodava alguns livros e documentos.

- Que direito você tem para interferir na minha vida? – Draco perguntou com aspereza assim que fechou a porta com violência atrás de si.

- Pensei que você tivesse esquecido o caminho desta casa – falou o pai como quem comenta o tempo, ignorando completamente a raiva que cintilava os olhos do filho.

- Talvez seja o que eu vá fazer – Draco falou entre os dentes enquanto caminhava, ficando de frente à mesa. – Não se meta com a Kristen, não a machuque!

Aparentando uma calma que também estava longe de sentir, Lúcio Malfoy levantou da poltrona e caminhou em direção ao barzinho no canto esquerdo do escritório, onde havia algumas garrafas e copos. Depositou gelo em dois copos antes de virar sobre eles o líquido marrom de uma das garrafas.

Draco acompanhou indignado o movimento do pai, a forma como ele o ignorava. Ignorava sua raiva.

- Quer um _drink_, Draco? – O rapaz não respondeu e sequer levantou a mão para pegar o copo que o pai o oferecia. Lúcio deixou o copo em cima da mesa à frente do filho e fez a volta para se sentar novamente.

- Sua mãe ficaria muito desaponta em ver que você despreza os bons modos com que ela o educou

- E o que será que ela faria a respeito? Talvez me cortasse fora os dedos... Não, não, a língua quem sabe. Só de _aviso_ para eu me comportar melhor. Quer saber, eu não vim até aqui para perder meu tempo discutindo a minha boa educação, eu vim dizer para você ficar longe da Kristen, então não venha com seu cinismo para cima de mim...

- Escute aqui, seu moleque insolente, acho bom começar a dispensar a mim todo o respeito ao qual eu mereço. - Lúcio depositou o copo sobre a mesa com excessiva força e levantou ao começar a falar. - Não se esqueça que eu sou seu pai, já estou cansado das tuas rebeldias...

- E o que pretende fazer? – desafiou o filho. – Espero que saiba que nada vai mudar o que eu penso.

- Vamos ver como vão ficar os teus pensamentos depois que eu acabar com a raça da sua namoradinha. - Havia muito desprezo quando a última palavra foi dita.

Draco perdeu toda a força ante a ameaça. Ele sabia que se o pai pretendesse pegá-la, por maior que fossem os esforços para escondê-la, uma hora ou outra ele a pegaria.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, deixe-a em paz.

- _Deixe-a em paz, ela não tem nada a ver com isso_ - desdenhou. - Ela tem tudo a ver com isso, você estava muito bem até começar esse romancezinho e essa vagabunda...

- Não fale assim dela – Draco falou entre os dentes. Lucio Malfoy riu do filho e continuou com desdém.

- Como você é patético, Draco. – Lucio Malfoy voltou a se sentar e quando falou não havia mais nada em sua voz além de seriedade. – Foi por causa dessa _vagabunda_ que você começou a se afastar das suas obrigações. Você sabe o quanto eu tive que argumentar com seu tio para que ele mudasse o que vinha pensando, desistisse de você para chefiar um novo trabalho que pretende começar?

- Pouco me importa o que ele pensa de mim, e não perca mais o seu tempo...

Draco parou de falar quando o pai, enfurecido, levantou e jogou contra a parede o copo ainda pela metade de uísque.

- Não perder mais o meu tempo! Não seja ridículo, Draco, você sabe muito bem o que teria acontecido caso eu não tivesse perdido o meu tempo. Com certeza, nós não estaríamos tendo _essa_ conversa e sua mãe não estaria nada feliz. Portanto, dê-se por satisfeito e pare de agir como um garoto mimado que quer chamar atenção. E sente-se, não vou mais falar com você de pé.

Contrariado e irritado, mas sem alternativas, ele sentou.

- Não estou querendo chamar atenção, só quero poder tomar as minhas próprias decisões.

- E eu aposto que foi por sua própria decisão que se envolveu com policiais! – Havia repugnância na voz de Lúcio e, quando ele completou, Draco não deixou de perceber o desprezo do pai. – Não me faça rir, Draco, é claro que a culpa disso tudo é dessa... Da sua namorada...

- Se tem um culpado por eu ter me envolvido com policiais, ele está bem na minha frente – Draco interrompeu o pai. - Você oferece perigo e eu preciso manter a Kristen em segurança.

- Sendo assim, eu tenho a solução. E é pegar ou largar, mas, veja bem, se você largar, sabe que pode se arrepender amargamente.

Draco pegou o copo que o pai havia deixado na sua frente e sorveu um gole enquanto esperava a proposta que ele lhe faria. Talvez Potter estivesse errado e não foi perda de tempo ter vindo até o pai.

***************

Era seu dia de folga e mesmo assim Hermione acordou cedo. Resolvera fazer uma visita a British Library, em St. Pancas, esta considerada uma das maiores bibliotecas do mundo. Se houvesse algum artigo ou nota falando do desaparecimento de Rony, estaria ali, e se não estivesse... Bem, o que não falta em Londres são bibliotecas.

Hermione pretendia passar o dia fazendo pesquisa, olhando nos arquivos de jornais, procurando pelas matérias sobre crianças desaparecidas. Havia olhado uma grande quantidade de jornais do mês de janeiro do ano de 1985 e, até o momento, não havia encontrado nenhum que mencionasse um menino de uns quatro ou cinco anos ruivo e de olhos azuis...

Por volta de uma e meia da tarde sentiu fome e resolveu sair para comer alguma coisa.

Nos anos que cursou faculdade de medicina, ela costumava ficar por varias horas seguidas estudando e fazendo pesquisas, até se esquecia de comer. Contudo, isso já tinha algum tempo e ela se habituara às refeições com horários regulares - apesar do trabalho no hospital –, sendo assim, seria melhor comer ou podia deixar passar alguma coisa importante por não estar totalmente concentrada por conta da fome. Porém, não demorou nada durante a pausa e voltou em poucos minutos para continuar o trabalho, pretendia terminar ao menos o mês de janeiro e começar fevereiro, se conseguisse, neste dia.

Infelizmente não obteve sucesso na busca, nenhuma matéria foi encontrada no período que ela pesquisou, mas não iria desistir. Calculava que Rony tinha a mesma idade que ela, com uma diferença, se não de meses, seria apenas um ano a mais ou a menos, nada mais que isso. E se ele tinha por volta de quatro ou cinco anos quando foi deixado no hospital, havia a hipótese de ter sido no ano de 1986, então, caso não encontrasse nada até lá, olharia esse ano. Às cinco horas, a bibliotecária avisou que ela teria de sair, pois iriam fechar.

No caminho para casa, ela lembrou que poderia saber por Harry qual o ano em que Rony chegou ao orfanato, mas, se fosse ela a perguntar ao moreno, ele com certeza estranharia o repentino interesse dela pelo assunto e, a não ser que mentisse ou o deixasse pensar que estava interessada no ruivo, teria que explicar suas suspeitas, e isso ela ainda não tinha a menor intenção de fazer. Apesar de ter conversado com Gina sobre o assunto, não pretendia falar com mais ninguém a respeito, e caso encontrasse alguma coisa, Rony seria o primeiro a saber. Por enquanto não queria ninguém especulando sobre o que vinha fazendo. Mas quem sabe Gina pudesse perguntar a Harry, com sorte ele acharia que ela só estava querendo saber mais sobre sua infância.

Quando chegou em casa, estava disposta a convencer Gina a ajudá-la, é certo que a ruiva disse que não queria se meter, mas essa informação talvez ela concordasse em conseguir. Isso seria natural, já que Gina passaria a conhecer um pouco mais sobre a vida do namorado e, quem sabe, até eles já tivessem conversado sobre isso e a ruiva pudesse compartilhar a pequena informação sem maiores esforços.

- Oi! – Hermione cumprimentou; Gina estava na sala sentada sobre o tapete no chão, a mesinha de centro havia sido arrastada para um canto e no seu lugar encontrava-se uma caixa já quase vazia.

- Olá! Você foi trabalhar de novo na sua folga? – Gina perguntou e voltou sua atenção ao que tinha nas mãos.

- Não – respondeu simplesmente a morena.

- Não quer me contar é?

- Você disse que não queria se envolver. – Aguçar a curiosidade da ruiva podia dar resultado.

- Ah! – exclamou Gina levantando os olhos da caixa que estava diante de si e continuou, enquanto encarava a amiga com interesse. – Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não, nada, são muitos jornais, não consegui chegar nem até o dia 5 de fevereiro de 1985, mas na minha próxima folga vou voltar e continuar.

- Pelo visto você está mesmo disposta a descobrir o que aconteceu.

Hermione se limitou a assentir com a cabeça e sentou no sofá perto da ruiva para ver o que ela tanto mexia na caixa.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Separando umas fotos que quero mostrar para o Harry! – Gina estava bastante animada com a tarefa. - Ele já viu o papai e a mamãe nestas da estante, mas vou mostrar _toda_ a família.

- Já está querendo se livrar dele? – A morena teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão de espanto da amiga.

- É claro que não, Hermione!

- Bom foi o que pareceu, me desculpe. Pelo visto você só quer testar a coragem dele. – Dessa vez ela não se segurou e riu.

- Muito engraçada você, _doutora_, minha família não é tão assustadora, meus pais são ótimos e meus irmãos...

- Cinco irmãos!

- Eu sei! E só vou dizer que o Gui, Carlinhos e o Percy moram fora do país se ele ficar muito assustado. – Gina, que também estava segurando o riso, não resistiu e as duas riram juntas.

- Coitado do Harry, Gina, ele não merece isso.

- Uma hora ele vai ter que saber onde está se metendo e eu não tenho como – e nem pretendo - esconder cinco irmãos, então é melhor que ele saiba logo. Afinal, poderia ser pior.

- Poderia? - perguntou Hermione enquanto pegava um pequeno álbum nas mãos para ajudar a amiga.

- Eles poderiam ser seis! – E completou quando a morena lhe lançou um olhar questionador. – Meus pais tiveram seis filhos, Mione, podiam muito bem ter tido sete.

Hermione riu da observação de Gina e voltou-se para as fotos em suas mãos. Não eram fotografias recentes, eram dos tempos de criança; Fred e Jorge deveriam ter uns doze anos no máximo e estavam muito contentes na fotografia, com seus rostos idênticos tomados por um sorriso que, quem os conhecia, sabia que era por terem aprontado e, como estavam a beira do lago que ficava nos arredores da casa dos Weasley e Percy, que estava dentro do lago, não parecia muito feliz, concluía-se que ele fora arremessado lá. Os gêmeos não tinham jeito. Acabou entretendo-se com as fotos e esqueceu que queria pedir um favor a amiga. Ela ficou mais um tempo olhando algumas fotos e trocando lembranças com Gina que vez ou outra lhe mostrava uma fotografia das que estava separando.

- Já separei as que vou mostrar para o Harry! – animou-se Gina, balançando cerca de vinte fotos na mão.

- Vou levar uns álbuns deste para olhar no quarto, tudo bem? Depois eu guardo a caixa.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar um banho, o Harry não deve demorar.

Hermione foi para o seu quarto, também queria um banho. Deixou a caixa de fotografias sobre a cama, pegou no guarda-roupa o que precisava e foi para o banheiro que tinha no quarto.

Após terminar de se trocar depois do banho, sentou na cama e voltou à divertida viagem ao passado com as fotos.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir com a primeira fotografia que pegou: era a festa de debutante de Gina. Não fora nada grandioso, os Weasley não poderiam fazer um grande evento, mas não deixariam de modo algum o aniversário de quinze anos da única filha passar em branco. Foi uma festa para poucos amigos, mas tudo feito com muito capricho. Esta foto fora tirada antes dos convidados chegarem e estavam a ruiva e ela, já prontas: Gina com seu bonito vestido amarelo clarinho e ela em um lilás, ambas abraçadas e felizes com as perspectivas do que aconteceria durante a festa. Era possível ver também a Sra. Weasley, só que esta diferente das jovens, não estava tão feliz. Na verdade, elas nunca souberam por que Molly passou boa parte da festa triste, nunca souberam por que ela sempre ficava triste nas comemorações que faziam e por vezes até chorava. Não pensou muito sobre o porquê de Molly ficar triste nessas ocasiões, mudou a foto.

Haviam se passado mais de uma hora quando Hermione foi tomada pela surpresa. Tinha nas mãos uma fotografia antiga e nela estavam Gui, o irmão mais velho de Gina, Carlinhos, o segundo mais velho, e o Sr. Weasley, e fora exatamente ele que causara em Hermione a surpresa. O Sr. Weasley olhava para os filhos brincando no jardim de sua casa, ele tinha nos olhos o mesmo brilho que ela tinha visto nos de Rony quando ele fora visitá-la no hospital e ficou conversando com seus pacientes antes da leitura. Não, não era o mesmo brilho, não se compara o brilho nos olhos de um pai vendo seus filhos felizes, mas eram o mesmo olhar, a cor e as mesmas expressões. Era extraordinária a semelhança, por isso a familiaridade todas as vezes que olhava para o ruivo.

Como pôde ser tão desligada, como pode não ter percebido logo de cara que era por ter os mesmos olhos do Sr. Weasley que ela estava tão intrigada com Rony? Claro, ela passou grande parte de sua infância e toda a adolescência vendo aqueles olhos. O olhar sempre tão carinhoso, atento... Precisava tomar água.

- Mione você esta bem? - Ah? Oh, é... Estou sim! – Hermione respondeu para a ruiva que estava sentada com Harry no sofá da sala.

- Você está branca como papel, tem certeza que está bem? Quer um pouco de água? – Gina estava preocupada, a amiga estava realmente muito pálida.

- Tenho sim, Gina. Vim mesmo beber um pouco de água, não se preocupe comigo, não é nada sério. – Claro que era uma resposta automática, ela não estava nada bem e lógico que era uma coisa séria, acabara de perceber semelhança entre o pai da amiga e um homem que não era um de seus irmãos. Como isso era possível? Ela não sabia. _Ainda_, mas que ia descobrir disso não havia dúvidas.

Percebendo que Gina ia continuar com o questionamento, ela dirigiu seu olhar até a outra pessoa que também a olhava com a mesma preocupação.

- Oi, Harry!

- Oi, Hermione! O que houve? Você está muito pálida!

- Não foi nada, só uma indisposição, não comi nada depois do almoço.

- Tem certeza que é isso? Quer ir ao médico?

- Tenho sim, Harry, e eu sou médica, esqueceu? – Tentou fazer uma piada na esperança de que os amigos deixassem de se preocupar, falhou, pois nenhum dos dois riu. – Vou pegar minha água e alguma coisa para comer. Eu estou bem, Gina. – Procurou ser o mais convincente que pôde ao reforçar para a amiga e rumou para cozinha.

Poucos minutos depois, a morena voltou da cozinha com uma xícara com chá em uma mão e uma bandeja com uns biscoitos e uma maçã na outra, desejou boa noite ao casal e rumou para o seu quarto. Harry e Gina também desejaram boa noite, recomendado que, se ela se sentisse mal, os chamasse.

- Ela vai ficar bem – disse ao namorado, sabendo que se fosse algo grave, Hermione tomaria providências. A amiga, mesmo antes de se formar médica, já era bastante prudente.

- Ela, eu sei que sim. Estou preocupado comigo – Harry disse virando para a namorada uma foto que mostrava os dois irmãos mais velhos dela, os dois fazendo pose, um virado de costas para o outro. Gui tinha os cabelos ruivos longos, um brinco na orelha e um ar despojado, já Carlinhos era mais baixo, entretanto, mais forte que o irmão e os cabelos curtos. Ambos pareciam dizer a Harry _"Não se meta a besta com a nossa irmãzinha"._

- Você supera, eu tenho certeza! – Ela jogou a cabeça para traz rindo.

- Esta rindo em saber que o seu namorado vai ter todos os ossos do corpo quebrados? Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Harry, meu amor, não seja dramático, não serão _todos_os ossos, apenas alguns.

- Gina, você se diverte com isso! – Harry brincou enquanto colocava a foto junto das outras na mesinha de centro a sua frente.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: _quando_ eles te quebrarem, quem vai cuidar de você sou eu.

- Ah, mas eles não vão me quebrar, porque eu não vou mais pôr as mãos na irmãzinha deles, não mesmo. – Gina fingiu incredulidade enquanto Harry encostava-se ao sofá e postava ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Tudo bem – Gina deu de ombros. – Não faça nada, a culpa será toda minha.

- Gina! – Harry a advertiu, brincando com as intenções dela.

- Shii!!- Gina passou uma das pernas pelas de Harry e sentou em seu colo. Passou então a dar leves beijos pelo rosto do namorado. Na bochecha, no canto da boca, perto dos olhos, sussurrou mais uma vez que seria culpa dela antes de lhe morder de leve o lóbulo da orelha e descer com os beijos para a região do pescoço dele onde já sabia ser uma das mais sensíveis.

- Eu posso viver com alguns ossos quebrados! – Harry disse abandonando a falsa resistência e segurando forte Gina em seus braços.

**********************************************************************

N/B: Manaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TUDO DE BOM O CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!! *-* (assumindo o profissionalismo - hem, hem) Tudo incrível, desde a explicação do Draco (que foi totalmente coesa, coerente, perfeita!), a reação dele ao pai Doninha Mor! Mione desconfiando das coisas, começando a perceber - digo em relação a Rony x família Weasley, porque por outro lado..aff.. Desde quando ela está intrigada com o Rony por causa dos "olhos do Arthur"? Só ela pensa isso! Harry e Gina também lindos... "Eu posso viver com alguns ossos quebrados!" - você sabe que meu casal preferido é Ron/Mione, mas... aihm! *-* O momento fotos foi demais! Parabéns, mana! Muito bom mesmo! Adorei o capítulo! Beijos muitos, Liv.

N/A: Bem ai está o 5º capitulo, agora aqui esta com no outro site e as atualizações serão simultâneas. Apesar de parecer que ninguém está gostando vou continuar postando, quem sabe um dia alguém goste e comente hihihi.

Bjs aos que chegarem até aqui e até a próxima.

Kelly

já Ainda tem alguém que lê - ou lembra - essa fic? Olá pessoal olha não tenho desculpa para a demora a não ser que estava sem inspiração nenhuma para este capitulo, eu tinha escrito uma boa parte dele e depois não conseguia mais, escrevia e apagava pq não gostava de como ficava, e não posso postar uma coisa que eu não leria, então espero que vcs me entendam e que continuem a ler o que posso dizer a meu favor é que a inspiração voltou o capitulo 6 já tem mais de sete paginas escritas e eu ando escrevendo até em canhoto de cupom fiscal. Agora, o que acharam desse capitulo? Espero que ele faça jus a demora, e que vcs gostem. Prometo não demorar, até o próximo!

Liv. Você sabe que ajudou muito para este capitulo. Muito obrigada! 17 dias!!! Gente eu vou conhecer a Lívia!!! Beijos amiga até dia 21.

Fernanda: Que bom que vc gostou. Dessa vez eu demorei ainda mais, mas o cap. 6 não vai demorar quase nada já está na metade. Espero que vc continue gostando e que não tenha desistido da fic. Bjs e até mais.

Priscila Louredo: Claro que eu entendo, alem do mais vc leu antes do nosso encontro em 07/06, faz muito tempo que eu não att, é normal que tenha esquecido. E viu a Kristen sobreviveu a mais este capitulo, vamos ver até quando o Lucius vai deixar ela solta. Viu a arte que vc me mandou - Do Gui e do Carlinhos - é uma das fotos obrigada!

Sônia Sag: Muito obrigada Sônia! É uma honra vc ter lido a fic *.* E gostado ainda nossa!! Não vou mais deixar nenhuma na gaveta pode deixar. Espero que goste desse também. Estou esperando att de "Rei Sitae" Bjks. P.s. Vou conhecer vc em janeiro lá, lá, lá...

Sally Owens: Fico feliz que vc goste do Ron e do Harry estou tentando fugir o menos possível da personalidade deles mesmo sobre outras circunstancias. A submissão da Narcisa é só em relação ao filho, depois de RM onde ela mentiu para poder saber do Draco, eu acredito que ela brigaria com o marido para fazer valer o que fizesse o folho feliz, só não sei até onde ela iria... Ah muito obrigada por ter lido. Sei que esta com pouco tempo, mas se passar aqui espero que goste desse também. Beijos duplos e em janeiro eu vou ver vocês também lá, lá, lá, lá....

E a quem leu e não comentou obrigada também. Mas ficarei muito feliz se vocês comentarem, não dá para saber se esta agradando sem comentários, pode ser só pra dizer "É legalzinha" ou "Se toca e vai procurar o que fazer", mas comente.

Beijos e até.

Kelly


	6. Segredo de família

_Segredo de família._

Era no mesmo sofá que se jogara quando chegou ao seu apartamento depois da conversa que teve com o pai, que ele ainda se encontrava pensando. Como se não bastasse ter de terminar seu namoro, teria que se livrar da policia. Mas como? Aquele Moody não tinha jeito de quem esqueceria. Ele o havia avisado. Além do mais, Potter também não o deixaria em paz. Devia ter ouvido Potter e não ter ido à casa do pai.

Já era quase noite quando resolveu parar de ignorar o som que vinha do seu celular, o qual tocara durante quase todo o dia e há mais de uma hora tocava insistentemente.

- Fale, Kristen. – Ele atendeu tentando parecer entediado.

- _Draco, está tudo bem?_

– Está tudo ótimo – continuou ele no mesmo tom, respondendo a pergunta.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou de passar aqui para me levar e não apareceu._

- Não aconteceu nada, só tive coisas importantes para fazer, mas estou certo que você não se importa de ir sozinha ao trabalho. – Era muito difícil fingir-se indiferente a ela, mas se teria que terminar seu relacionamento então era melhor começar de agora.

_- Por que você está falando assim comigo? Seu pai esta aí? É..._

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o meu pai. Deixe-o de fora. E você não tem nada para fazer? Não posso ficar falando muito, estou ocupado, tenho que trabalhar.

_- Está bem. Não vou tomar seu tempo. Vamos nos ver hoje?_

- Talvez. Se der, eu passo na sua casa mais tarde. – Depois de ouvir o quão magoada a voz dela estava, além da vontade que ele sentia de estar com ela, esta foi, desde o início da ligação, a frase mais difícil de dizer.

_- 'Tá, tchau... Draco?_

- O quê?

­_- Eu te amo. _

Ele desligou o telefone sem responder. E quando arremessou o aparelho do outro lado da sala, desejou que se partisse. Inevitavelmente, lembranças da conversa que tivera com o pai o assaltaram.

_- É tudo muito simples, Draco. Você se afasta dela, volta a se dedicar inteiramente aos negócios e ela vive – falou categórico o Malfoy mais velho. _

_- Caso contrário?_

_- Você é bastante inteligente para saber o que acontece nesse caso sem que eu precise responder. O seu _drink _não está bom? Você não esta bebendo. _

_O pai falou com ele com a habitual frieza que Draco o vira falar com pessoas desconhecidas a ele, pessoas que Draco nunca havia visto. E até aquele momento nunca havia ficado realmente incomodado. Das outras vezes eram com pessoas sem rosto para ele. Contudo, agora era diferente, ele era seu filho e estava sendo tratado como se fosse um estranho. O pai também era indiferente ao que ele sentia. _

_- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de dar conta do meu trabalho e continuar com a Kristen. _

_- Não. Você não é capaz. E essa garota tem influência sobre você, te desconcentra e põem idéias na sua cabeça. _

_- Você não sabe nada mesmo. São as suas atitudes que têm posto idéias na minha cabeça. Se existe algum culpado aqui por eu estar assim é você! _

_- Não perca seu tempo, Draco, eu já decidi. E não se preocupe, não quero que faça um voto de castidade. Você ainda pode sair com outras mulheres, desde que não se envolva sentimentalmente com nenhuma delas. _

_Sabia que era caso perdido, não convenceria o pai de jeito algum. Irritado, bateu a mão no copo jogando o longe. O pai ignorou o pequeno ataque. _

_- Agora que já estamos resolvidos, pode sair, vá até a casa da... sua namoradinha e termine com ela. Até mais._

Para Draco, não foi realmente uma surpresa a imposição do pai. Dizendo a verdade, foi bastante previsível. Contudo, ao lembrar-se da conversa com o pai, ele não saberia dizer em qual momento teve mais ódio: se ao certificar-se das intenções dele ou quando o pai lhe deu a ordem. A qual, para contrariar, ele não acatou no momento, mas teria de cumprir.

*******************

Foi o recado na secretaria eletrônica de Harry que fez com que Gina se lembrasse que não havia falado com o namorado sobre Kristen. No recado, Moody queria saber quando se reuniriam a Draco de novo. O chefe de Harry estava ávido para prender Lúcio Malfoy e Tom Riddle.

- Não acho que Draco volte a se encontrar com vocês. Ele terminou o namoro com a Kristen – Gina falou enquanto retiravam das sacolas as compras que haviam acabado de fazer para abastecer a despensa na casa do namorado e do amigo.

- Malfoy terminou com a Kristen? Assim, de uma hora para outra? – Harry estanhou quando Gina falou sobre a conversa que teve com a amiga. - Alguma coisa aconteceu. Ou melhor, o pai dele fez alguma ameaça direta, ou ele não teria feito isso. Ele é orgulhoso demais, não teria se exposto tanto se quisesse o fim do relacionamento.

- Kristen também acha. Disse que ele se esforçou para parecer indiferente a ela, mas que não acredita no que ele disse.

- Quando ele fez isso? - Harry parou de guardar as compras no armário.

- Na quarta-feira. Ele não foi levá-la ao jornal na segunda-feira como haviam combinado, foi frio com ela ao telefone e quando apareceu na casa dela disse que tinha cansado da brincadeira e que não queria mais continuar com ela.

Gina afastou Harry do armário e começou a guardar as compras que ele havia deixado sobre o balcão. Harry passou a entregar os produtos a ela.

- Ele foi procurar o pai, tenho certeza! Foi tirar satisfação por ele ter ido à casa da Kristen. Eu avisei para ele não ir. Mas ele ficou fora de si quando Rony contou.

- Rony perdeu a oportunidade de ficar calado! Ele não deixa passar uma chance de provocar o Draco.

- Ele teve que aturar muitas provocações na época do colégio. Foi humilhado pelo Malfoy e os colegas dele mais vezes do que eu posso me lembrar. Era assim comigo também, mas por motivos diferentes. O fato de um órfão ser o capitão do time o incomodava, mas com o tempo eu parei de dar atenção a ele. Já Rony, não. Ele nunca soube por qual motivo foi parar no orfanato, e a possibilidade de ter sido abandonado sempre o deixou muito magoado. E Malfoy se aproveitava disso para se divertir. É por isso que hoje eu não interfiro quando Rony o provoca. – Gina terminou de guardar as compras e parou ao lado de Harry que havia voltado a se encostar-se ao balcão. – Não vou deixar que eles briguem. – Harry sapecou um beijo nos lábios da namorada e Gina viu o começo de um sorriso se formando no canto da boca dele. – Malfoy não teria chance!

- O Draco é um idiota que merece uma surra!

- Agora ele merece uma surra? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, mas estava rindo.

- Eu não sabia que o que ele tinha feito. Achava que era provocação gratuita do Rony. Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele.

- Foi. Até hoje, mesmo ele se fazendo de forte, às vezes do meu quarto eu ouço quando ele tem sonhos com a mãe. – Harry desviou os olhos dela, mas quando completou tinha a voz firme. – Eu também tenho, às vezes, só que eu sei que meus pais foram mortos.

Era a primeira vez que Harry falava abertamente com ela sobre quando era criança do orfanato e a morte dos pais. Mesmo que o foco fosse Rony, ele parecia à vontade conversando com ela, o que a deixou contente pela confiança.

- Vocês conversam sobre isso?

- Conversávamos quando éramos crianças, mas à medida que fomos crescendo, ele foi se negando a conversar sempre que eu tocava no assunto. Eu respeitei o espaço dele. Sei que ele ainda acha que foi abandonado. Eu acho que não. Tentei falar com ele depois que Malfoy nos contou sobre o que Riddle faz. A resposta dele é que Riddle vende as crianças e não as manda para orfanatos.

Gina não disse nada, apenas ficou muito pensativa. Harry achou que era hora de mudar de assunto. E tinha um que ele sabia que agradava aos dois. Ele a beijou demoradamente.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – Ela o tocou de leve no rosto depois do beijo, mantendo-o olhando para ela. – Com os seus pais?

- Sei. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Mas não quero mais falar sobre isso agora. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e a beijou novamente.

Minutos depois, eles ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo e os passos de Rony passando pela sala indo direto para a cozinha.

- Oi, Harry. Oi, Gina. – Ele entrou e saudou os amigos sem nem olhar para eles direito. Seu objetivo era a geladeira.

- Oi, Rony. – Gina soltou o namorado e abraçou o ruivo que estava a dois passos do seu destino.

Rony estranhou o gesto, porém retribuiu o abraço sem dizer nada. Harry riu aos ver as orelhas do amigo vermelhas.

- Tem alguma coisa para comer nesta casa? – perguntou o recém-chegado abrindo a geladeira.

- Gina disse que vai cozinhar para nós hoje. – Harry abraçou a namorada que havia voltado para junto dele.

- Não brinca!

E deixando a geladeira com a porta aberta, Rony caminhou até onde os amigos estavam e dessa vez foi Gina que ficou surpresa quando ele a abraço.

- Obrigado! Hoje era minha vez de fazer o jantar.

Os três riram e Gina foi até a mesa onde tinha deixado separadas as coisas para preparar o jantar.

******************

Desde que viu a foto de Arthur Weasley no sábado da semana anterior, Hermione não teve boas noites de sono. Por várias noites teve sonhos confusos com pares de olhos azuis, que hora pertenciam a Arthur, hora a Rony, e em ambas as vezes olhos iguais, olhares iguais. O que a levava a despertar sobressaltada o tempo todo.

Não lhe saía da cabeça que Rony pudesse ser filho de Arthur Weasley, e que ela, que passara tantas e tantas férias escolares na casa dele, nunca tenha ouvido nada que pudesse indicar um filho desaparecido ou... bastardo. Talvez Molly não soubesse... não, ele não esconderia nada da esposa, mas pensando melhor, se ele foi capaz de ter um filho com outra mulher, tudo seria possível, principalmente porque Molly jamais permitiria um filho crescendo longe do pai, não aquela mulher que Hermione conhece, que presa a família mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Entretanto, isso explicaria os repentes de choro dela sempre que havia festa de um dos filhos, ou em qualquer ocasião que estivesse toda a família reunida. Achou melhor para de ficar tirando conclusões.

Decidida a tirar todas as dúvidas da cabeça, e já conformada de que se não dormiu até agora, não dormiria mais, aproveitou que era seu domingo de folga e levantou-se, mesmo vendo em seu relógio ao lado da cama que àquela hora o sol ainda nem nascera. Tomou banho e rumou para a casa dos Weasley. A viajem de cerca de quarenta quilômetros até Box Hill, em Dorking, no distrito de Surry, foi tranquila, e por ser ainda bem cedo a possibilitava chegar ao seu destino ainda antes do café da manhã. A idéia era agradável.

Molly Weasley já estava acordada e foi ao encontro de Hermione antes mesmo dela estacionar, mal a moça desceu do carro e foi apertada em um forte abraço.

- Hermione, querida, que bom vê-la!

- Bom te ver também, senhora Weasley. Como está?

- Muito bem, muito bem. Venha, vamos entrar, já tomou café? – a matriarca perguntou esperançosamente.

- Não, ainda não.

- Ótimo, tome comigo.

Elas caminharam em direção a casa e entraram pela cozinha, ambas animadas.

- O pão acabou de ficar pronto, vou tirar do forno agora – disse Molly ao entrarem na cozinha e serem recebidas pelo aroma de pão fresquinho. - E Gina, como está?

- Gina está bem. Desculpe-me, saí cedo de casa, nem perguntei a ela se gostaria de vir comigo. – A morena corou diante o olhar questionador da senhora Weasley, mas fingindo não ver, encaminhou-se para a mesa e puxou uma cadeira e sentou, Molly foi retirar o pão do forno e tranqüilizou a visitante:

- Ela me ligou avisando que não viria este final de semana, iria passar o dia com Harry, hoje. Ela parece estar feliz com ele. – Deixando o pão sobre a mesa foi se encarregar do chá.

- Como eu nunca a vi antes. O Harry é muito legal, boa pessoa e parece gostar muito da Gina também.

- Fico feliz em saber disso, pelo menos posso dizer aos meninos que não precisam se preocupar. - Hermione riu divertida já imaginando como os _meninos_ deviam estar importunando ela com o fato do namorado novo da _irmãzinha_ deles.

- Eles ainda agem como se fosse a primeira vez que Gina arruma um namorado.

- E ela ainda fica furiosa como se fosse a primeira vez que eles agem assim. – As duas riram e Molly sentou-se para tomar desjejum junto a Hermione. - Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, Hermione?

- Ah! Não, nada, por que, eu atrapalho? – Era melhor ficar na defensiva, assim convenceria.

- Não, é claro que não, só achei... Bem, deixa pra lá. E é ótimo tê-la aqui, você vai ficar para o almoço, certo?

- Claro, vim para isso. E o senhor Weasley, não está em casa? – Ela tentou soar o mais casual que pôde, mas notou quando o entendimento passou pelo rosto da mulher.

- Está sim, levantou e foi logo se enfiar na sala com aquelas velharias.

- Minhas coisas não são velharias, Molly, são antiguidades. E raríssimas, tenho orgulho em dizer – falou divertido Arthur Weasley que ia entrando na cozinha; Molly revirou os olhos. – Bom dia, Hermione!

- Bom dia, senhor Weasley! – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Que surpresa agradável, sua visita. Não nos vemos desde a véspera da minha última viagem – disse ele ao puxar a cadeira na ponta da mesa e sentar-se.

- Exatamente. Estava fazendo muitos plantões ultimamente, mas tenho tentado diminuí-los; peguei este final de semana de folga, o que já é uma grande mudança.

- Então, este é o seu primeiro final de semana de folga em tempos, e você reservou um dia para nós? Não é adorável, Arthur. – Hermione pode notar a desconfiança implícita nas palavras de Molly, entretanto, tratou de mudar o foco da conversa.

- Senhor Weasley, como foi a viagem?

- Muito proveitosa, encontrei peças maravilhosas para o meu acervo. Uma peça em especial me encheu os olhos, você tem que ver; uma máquina de escrever fabricada em 1870 e que hoje só existe aproximadamente trinta, a maioria em museus e, pelo que já pesquisei sobre ela, seis ou sete em coleções particulares. Uma, agora, na minha, claro – disse ele orgulhoso.

Hermione sorriu ao ver os olhos do homem brilhando de felicidade, contudo não pôde evitar que o estômago se revirasse. Pessoalmente, era assustadora a semelhança com os de Rony.

- Fico muito feliz em saber que o senhor conseguiu uma peça assim – disse por fim.

- Dessa vez tenho que dar o braço a torcer, é uma máquina realmente impressionante – Molly disse enquanto servia o chá ao marido, que lhe sorriu agradecido.

Depois disso a matriarca sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã junto do marido a da visitante. Fizeram o desjejum e conversaram até que Arthur levantou-se.

- Não vou atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, estarei na minha sala se precisarem de mim. Com licença

Hermione não se importou com o afastamento dele. Apesar de ansiar muito pela conversa, não queria chamar a atenção de Molly. Teria tempo. E a conversa correu por horas até a senhora Weasley levantar-se para lavar a louça e preparar o almoço.

- Eu te ajudo. – Hermione levantou-se, também pegando as xícaras e colocando-as na pia.

A senhora Weasley era uma mulher esperta, sabia que a Hermione não havia ido até lá apenas para uma visita, uma vez tendo chegando ainda para o café da manhã e sem Gina. Não que ela se importasse com isso, de forma alguma, mas conhecia a jovem tão bem quanto aos seus próprios filhos. E se ela mudara o hábito de vir apenas para o almoço, era porque precisava realmente conversar. Porém, conhecendo-a bem, sabia que ela falaria no seu tempo. Contudo não aconteceu durante as horas em que elas conversaram, assim, não iria forçá-la.

- Obrigada, querida. Mas aposto que Arthur está louco para mostrar-lhe o que ele trouxe. Vá até lá. Eu cuido do almoço.

Hermione não insistiu, havia chagado a hora pela qual esteve esperando. Dizendo que se precisasse era só chamá-la, rumou para a sala da coleção onde encontraria Arthur Weasley.

A sala ficava aos fundos da casa de dois andares, e tinha acesso por um corredor ao lado da sala de jantar. A porta estava encostada quando chegou. Então ela bateu.

- Entre – disse o senhor Weasley, a voz abafada através da porta.

- Com licença, vim conhecer as novas peças. – Ela sorria. O senhor retribuiu.

Duas das paredes da sala eram revestidas de prateleiras do piso ao teto e todas com antigas peças que fariam a alegria de qualquer colecionador. Algumas ela já havia visto, outras eram novas aos seus olhos, como um bonito gramofone de caixa preta muito brilhante e de cone e outros componentes cromados sobre um tripé em um canto da sala, e uma máquina fotográfica das que ela só tinha visto em filmes antigos.

- É um prazer mostrá-las. Venha, sente-se. – Ele apontou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa e de frente a que ele próprio sentava.

Sobre a mesa havia uma fabulosa máquina de escrever, diferente de todas que já havia visto. Uma peça de formato interessante, cujas teclas ficavam por cima em uma base que lembrava uma tampa de panela e dispostas por toda a sua extensão, e o papel era posto abaixo, em um suporte de meio-círculo onde se dava o meio da máquina. Era feita toda em madeira e ferro dourado.

- Ela é realmente linda! – disse apontando para a máquina em cima da mesa assim que se sentou.

- Uma _Malling Hansen_, fabricada na Dinamarca, a primeira produzida em série. Nunca achei que conseguiria um exemplar dela para mim, pois como eu já disse, são muito raras e não foi fácil consegui-la, mas vou te poupar das burocracias da negociação.

- Imagino que o senhor também tenha poupado a senhora Weasley dessas burocracias, hã? - Hermione sorria, Arthur estava vermelho, mas deu de ombros.

- Não preciso ocupá-la com essas coisas.

Os dois riram e Hermione ficou observando enquanto Arthur posicionava uma folha no local reservado, na parte inferior da máquina, e a testava para mostrar-lhe. Impressionantemente ainda funcionava mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- Uma beleza! – exclamou ele entregando-lhe a folha para que ela visse de perto.

A conversa fluiu agradável por quase uma hora, em que Arthur contou-lhe mais sobre as peças que ele adquirira e que ela não havia visto. Hermione procurava um momento adequado para abordar o assunto que a levara até lá.

- Bom, acho que já chega de falar das minhas coisas, me diz como você está. E o Bryan, está bem?

- Acredito que sim, não o tenho visto há algum tempo, nós terminamos há... Bem, não sei quanto tempo faz, não me apego a datas que não me são importante.

- Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

- Não se preocupe, e não sinta, eu estou muito melhor agora.

- Sendo assim, fico feliz por você. Agora, acredito que esta não seja uma visita casual – disse o homem sério fitando Hermione e notando que ela ficara encabulada. – E parece não ser com Molly que você quer falar, estou certo?

- Está sim. – Ela se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, porém não perdeu tempo. – Senhor Weasley, tenho uma coisa muito séria para lhe perguntar, mas antes gostaria de contar uma pequena história.

O homem assentiu e afastou para o lado a máquina sobre a mesa, para poder prestar total atenção nela.

- Exatamente vinte e nove dias atrás, eu estava de plantão quando atendi um policial que foi ferido durante uma operação. Ele chegou desacordado ao hospital, mas a cirurgia correu bem e ele se recuperou. Quando o vi acordado pela primeira vez, fiquei bastante impressionada...

- Hermione... – Arthur a interrompeu e parecia encabulado. – Você não quer conversar sobre namorados comigo certo?

- Não, senhor Weasley, isso não é sobre namorados. E vou tentar não demorar muito.

- Oh, sim, me desculpe. Continue.

- Tudo bem. Como eu dizia, fiquei bastante impressionada com a familiaridade que senti quando o vi acordado e também ao saber da sua história. Tive a impressão de que ele me era familiar. Por coincidência, ele é amigo do namorado da Gina e nos tornamos amigos, contudo a sensação de que ele me lembrava alguém não me abandonou. Até que na semana passada, quando cheguei em casa e vi Gina sentada separando algumas fotos para mostrar ao Harry, que acabei pegando uns álbuns para dar uma olhada, e entre eles havia uma do senhor... – Hermione se interrompeu assustada quando Arthur levantou abruptamente e parou de costas pra ela perto de uma das paredes ao lado das prateleiras.

- Hermione, eu estou entendendo bem? – O homem tinha a voz rouca e falava baixo. - Você está me dizendo que encontrou... um homem que se parece comigo?

Hermione ficou atônita pela reação e visível dor presente na voz de Arthur.

- Tenho quase certeza que sim. Ele é ruivo, mas fisicamente não se parece com o senhor, no entanto vocês têm o mesmo olhar, além da cor dos olhos, e vendo agora algumas expressões são muito semelhantes. A única coisa da qual ele se lembra é do nome Ronald. – Ela respondeu firme e viu quando o homem respirou fundo e apoiou a mão na prateleira mais perto. – O senhor está bem? – perguntou preocupada, se levantando e indo ao encontro dele.

- Estou bem, foi... foi só o impacto da notícia. – Ele virou para ela e voltou a indicar as cadeiras para que se sentassem. – É melhor conversarmos sentados. - E tentou um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Certo, vamos sentar.

- Agora, por favor, termine de me contar.

Hermione contou-lhe que durante os dias em que Rony esteve internado tinha delírios chamando pela mãe, da reação de Rony quando ela contou a ele sobre os delírios, falou o que Harry lhe dissera sobre os sonhos que ele tinha no orfanato quando era criança e sempre que passava por uma situação difícil. Da relação de irmãos que ele tem com o moreno.

Arthur ouviu tudo com a maior atenção possível, não a interrompeu nenhuma vez até o fim da narrativa.

- Hermione, você não tem idéia do quão feliz estou com essa notícia. Tanto tempo eu esperei por um indício, uma pista que fosse de que ele estivesse vivo e que pudéssemos encontrá-lo...

- Eu não entendo – ela o interrompeu. - O que aconteceu? Pelo que eu vejo, o senhor não gostaria de ter se separado dele...

- Quem quer ser separado de um filho? De qualquer forma, vou te contar o que aconteceu, assim você poderá descartar todas as possibilidades mirabolantes que estão passando pela sua cabeça.

- Cheguei a achar que o senhor tivesse tido um filho bastardo, por isso quis falar só com o senhor. – Ela sorriu encabulada.

- Imaginei que tivesse pensado algo assim, mas você vai saber de tudo agora. Foi no fim de janeiro de oitenta e cinco, dia vinte e sete, para ser exato. Nós morávamos em Exter, Devon, desde que nos casamos, era muito tranquilo, lá, tínhamos uma casa grande com um bom quintal paras crianças, até que novos visinhos apareceram. Era um casal e pareciam boas pessoas. Em pouco tempo se aproximaram de nós. Molly se apiedou da mulher que havia acabado de perder um bebê, por isso se mudaram... Bem, isso era o que eles haviam nos contado. Eles estavam sempre em casa e brincavam bastante com as crianças, principalmente Ronald e Ginevra, os menores. Um dia, porém, o homem chegou em casa dizendo que a esposa estava deprimida por conta do bebê deles e pediu a Molly para poder levar Gina até a casa deles para ver se ela se animava. Molly não deixou, é claro, e lhe disse para que tentassem outro filho e que os dela não eram substitutos para a perda deles.

- Muito sensato – Hermione se manifestou quando ele deu uma pausa.

- Sim, muito sensato, contudo as coisas não acontecem como desejamos e Molly desejou que ele fosse embora e não voltasse mais. Ele foi. – Ele levou a cabeça para traz e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Mas enquanto minha mulher levava Gina para o quarto, ele veio e pegou nosso menino.

Hermione tinha as lágrimas molhando o rosto, passou uma semana pensando que ele tivera uma amante e um filho bastardo, no entanto ele sofria tanto quanto Rony. O que diferiam os dois era que o último achava que havia sido abandonado e desistira de saber quem era a família aos dezesseis anos.

- Demos queixa, fizemos o retrato falado dos dois, publicamos em jornais, tudo, Hermione, fizemos tudo. E nada adiantou!

- Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, senhor Weasley, nunca, em todo esse tempo que os conheço, imaginei que uma situação como essa pudesse ter acontecido com vocês.

- Somente Gui, Carlinhos e Percy sabem. Nunca contamos para os outros, eram pequenos. Os gêmeos não tinham completado sete anos, estavam sempre envolvidos demais nas próprias travessuras, para um mês depois contestarem sobre por que o irmão que havia ido passar uns tempos na casa dos tios ainda não havia voltado. E Gina, ela era pequenina demais, três anos. Quando estimuladas com outras coisas, as crianças esquecem. Continuamos lá por mais três anos esperando por alguma noticia. Mas como não tínhamos dito nada às crianças, nos mudamos por causa dos visinhos. E Molly sofria muito mais tendo as lembranças tão perto. Nunca desistimos ou o esquecemos, só estávamos perdidos sem saber direito o que fazer. Até achamos que tivéssemos agido mal com eles, escondendo a verdade, mas hoje sabemos que não. Nossos filhos foram embora, Hermione, foram porque era difícil demais para adolescentes ver a mãe sofrendo e não poder fazer nada, se nós tivéssemos contado para os outros, teríamos mais de três filhos morando fora do país.

- Por isso Gina não notou a semelhança como eu.

- Existem muitos ruivos, e é natural que não sabendo da possibilidade de encontrar o irmão raptado, ela não o procura.

- Ela vai gostar de saber que são irmãos, ela gosta dele. – Hermione sorriu sem jeito e completou. – Primeiro ela vai ficar furiosa.

Arthur não pareceu se importar, nada podia diminuir a felicidade de saber que poderia reencontrar o filho e também desejava mais informações.

- Foi no hospital a primeira vez que você o viu, tratou dele. Você disse que ele levou um tiro, o que havia acontecido? Como ele está agora?

- Rony é do serviço secreto da Scotland Yard... eu não deveria saber disso, na verdade. Mas isso não importa agora. – Ela fez um gesto com a mão desdenhando a informação e continuou. - Ele foi baleado no pescoço durante uma ação policial. Não se preocupe, foi superficial, e ele está bem, agora, se recuperou muito rápido, só restou uma pequena cicatriz. – Ela deu sorriso que afirmava o que havia dito.

- Um filho trabalhando na polícia. Molly irá enlouquecer. – O homem tinha os olhos marejados e transbordando felicidade.

- _Se _ele for a mesma criança que levaram de vocês, o que eu não tenho dúvidas de que seja. Então, sim, um filho e um genro; Harry, o namorado de Gina, também é do serviço secreto.

Ficaram por mais algum tempo conversando. Arthur tirou de Hermione tudo que ela sabia sobre Rony, até que ouviram Molly chamar para o almoço. O que surpreendeu aos dois, mas depois compreenderam, foi que, assim como o marido, Molly entendeu que se Hermione não falou nada com ela durante o café da manhã era porque o assunto que a levara até lá era para ser tratado com Arthur. Assim, não os interrompeu até a hora do almoço.

- Senhor Weasley – Hermione o parou antes de saírem da sala. – Sei que por sua vontade, e acredite, eu também gostaria de fazer isso, nós sairíamos daqui direto para o apartamento do Rony, contudo, como eu já o disse, ele tem resistência em falar da família, então peço que tenha um pouco de paciência para que eu fale com ele.

- Está bem, vou esperar e aproveitar estes dias pra reunir os outros e contar a eles também. É bom que eles saibam. Não fique apreensiva, não o vi, mas tenho certeza de que é ele, Hermione, tudo o que você me disse se encaixa. O nome seria muita coincidência. – O homem sorriu e foi acompanhado por ela. – Só não sei como vou fazer para segurar Molly.

- Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas espero que ele reaja bem, ou que pelo menos não demore a aceitar. Na verdade anseio mais que espero.

- Eu também Hermione, eu também.

Durante o almoço que ela aproveitou muito mais que o café da manhã, Hermione já não se sentia mais tão incomodada como esteve durante a semana. No entanto estava insegura por não saber como contar tudo a Rony de uma maneira que ele não ficasse furioso.

Não demorou muito e ela despediu-se do casal, sabendo que ao fim daquele dia Molly dormiria não completamente feliz _ainda, _mas com o coração mais leve pela primeira vez em anos. Com certeza.

**************************

N/B: Aahhhh!!!!!!! Hermione contou!!! Os senhores Weasley descobriram finalmente do filho!!! LINDO, LINDO, LINDO!!!!! Mana, que capítulo maravilhoso! Incrível! A Mione contando para o Arthur, descobrindo como seqüestraram o Ron... Eu fiquei aqui, de frente para o pc, emocionada! E eu tive vontade de entrar nesse antiquário particular do Arthur! Mas, como nem tudo são flores..aff.. ECA DE LUCIUS! Eu "odio" ele! Aquele filho de uma.......argh! Fiquei com dó do Draco, da Kristen... E estou louca para ver a cena de todos os Weasley finalmente juntos!!!! *-* E outras coisas mais que, como leitora preferencial, sei que vão acontecer... (olhar malicioso) Mas vale dizer também que estou amando ver você se superando a cada capítulo, irmã! Sua história está cada vez melhor, cada vez mais bem contada! Um beijo orgulhoso de sua - mais que beta - mana aqui! Amocê, Kellyslene! Liv.

N/A: Capítulo sofrido pra sair! Quando postei o 5º capítulo, já tinha esse escrito para mais da metade e estava no pique todo caminhando para o fim, mas tive problemas. Eu estava salvando o capitulo só no pen drive, porque escrevia em casa e no trabalho quando tinha um tempo livre e na hora do almoço. E ai que esta o meu problema, a empresa que eu trabalho foi assaltada e eu fui sorteada! Levaram a minha bolsa, só a minha! Que ódio! Parece mentira, mas o que mais me revoltou foi o fato de que o pen estava dentro da bolsa e foi junto. Nunca deixem suas bolsas perto dos cofres, ao contrario do que parece eles não são tão seguros! Kkkkkk. Bom, já comecei a escrever o próximo e acredito que não demorará tanto pra ficar pronto. Alem de estar salvando tudo em mais de um lugar alem do pen drive que eu comprei outro claro!

Espero que ainda tenha alguém que leia a fic e que goste do capítulo. Me digam o que acharam. Aguardo comentários.

**Cybelle**: Muito obrigada por comentar! Bem vc estava certa, o Lucius fez o Draco se afastar da Kristen para ela ficar segura, o que nos restar saber é será que eles vão aguentar ficarem sem se ver? E o que achou da conversa da Hermione com o Arthur? Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks.

Kelly


	7. Ação e Ração

**Ação e Reação.**

Nos dias que sucederam a conversa com Arthur Weasley, Hermione teve que segurar o nervosismo e a ansiedade como nunca se lembrava já ter precisado até aquele momento. Como se não bastasse apenas os pensamentos de como seria sua conversa com Rony... Ainda havia Gina, era absurdamente difícil esconder dela o que descobrira, sobretudo porque estava, devido às circunstancias, agindo de forma diferente do habitual e a amiga sem dúvidas percebeu e fazia perguntas, das quais, sem muito convencer, conseguiu se livrar. Porém tudo acabaria hoje.

Os Weasley teriam a reunião de família – que ela acreditava ser a mais difícil e inesquecível para eles até o momento. Arthur e Molly reuniram todos os filhos que não sabiam da existência de Ronald e lhes contariam tudo o que esconderam durante anos.

Contudo ela também teria que falar com Rony. Estava receosa por não saber qual seria a reação do ruivo assim que lhe contasse o que sabia e, mais ainda, havia a preocupação em como começar a conversa. Não esquecera a atitude dele no hospital ao mencionar a família e os delírios, mesmo que desta vez as circunstâncias fossem outras. Contudo não tinha a menor disposição em recuar de seu intento, não se intimidaria por nada que ele viesse a dizer, não depois de saber que a família a qual ele pertencia e fora tirado quando criança era a mesma que ela tinha grande estima e - e agora ela sabia - sofrera tanto quanto ele pela separação.

De qualquer modo ela pensou em conversar com Harry antes, contaria a ele tudo e lhe pediria ajuda. Não sentia como se estivesse expondo a vida de Rony, afinal eles eram amigos e ela, apesar de se sentir amiga dele também, precisava da opinião de quem melhor o conhecesse e não havia pessoa melhor para isso que o moreno. Decidida a isso, ela saiu rumo o apartamento deles.

No prédio, enquanto se identificava ao porteiro, desejou ter essa conversa com Harry em seu apartamento ou no mínimo ter ligado antes para conferir se ele estaria em casa. Detestava agir impulsivamente, gostava mesmo era de se programar, mas assim que teve aquela idéia, simplesmente saiu. Ficou aliviada quando o porteiro disse que podia subir. Harry estava, só precisava agora ter a sorte de que Rony não estivesse ou teriam de ir a outro lugar.

Pensou que talvez a sorte não estivesse tão do seu lado quando Rony abriu a porta.

- Oi – Rony a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Oi- ela respondeu e ele notou que parecia desapontada. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. O Harry está?

- Não. Deve ter saído com a Gina.

- Não, Gina foi pra casa dos pais. Reunião de família – ela falou automaticamente, não tinha a intenção de tocar neste assunto.

- Entra, estou cozinhando – ele disse rindo. - Almoça comigo?

Sem ter como negar, Hermione aceitou o convite.

Rony não falou muito durante o almoço, já que Hermione passou a maior parte do tempo brincando com a comida e respondendo as suas perguntas automaticamente, evitando olhar para ele. Entretanto fazia mais de uma hora que haviam comido e pelo menos vinte minutos que ela andava de um lado ao outro da sua sala, torcendo os dedos das mãos. Um gesto que ele já conhecia: indicava que estava nervosa.

Apesar da apreensão, ela passou os últimos dias querendo falar com Rony, mas depois que pensou em falar primeiro com Harry todos os discursos que preparou cada vez que se imaginou conversando com ele se perderam. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia _como_ dizer.

- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? Você parece preocupada. – Do sofá, Rony a olhava intrigado.

- O quê? Nada, não está acontecendo nada. Será que o Harry vai demorar pra chegar?

- Se você estiver com algum problema eu posso te ajudar, se me disser o que é. Não precisa ficar desse jeito.

- Não... está tudo bem, eu só preciso falar com o Harry. Ele vai demorar?

- Eu não sei – Rony foi mais rude do que pretendia. Não entendia o interesse dela em Harry. Ele namorava a amiga dela!

Mas Hermione não notou essa mudança de humor, estava muito preocupada.

Rony pretendia não perguntar mais nada, entretanto era difícil ignorar mais cinco minutos nos quais Hermione se sentava, tentando inutilmente se acalmar, e voltava a andar.

- Hermione, quer fazer o favor de me dizer o que está acontecendo antes de fazer um furo no meu assoalho?

Cansada de esperar por Harry, ela decidiu por um fim na angústia. Virou-se na direção dele, soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Eu sei quem você é!

Ela esperava por qualquer atitude menos a que ele teve.

- Eu também – Rony respondeu, achando graça.

Ela rolou os olhos e disse:

- Não... Eu sei quem são seus pais!

- Como é? – O sorriso de Rony havia sumido e a voz dele estava baixa e furiosa

- Eu preciso que você tenha calma...

- Não enrola, Hermione! - Ele gritou, levantando-se e parando em frente a ela. Essa era uma das reações que ela esperava. Deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele antes de continuar.

- ´Tá bem, mas não fique nervoso. – Rony ia dizer alguma coisa, porém ela não deixou. – Eu descobri coisas sobre você, Rony, sobre a sua vida...

- Descobriu? Como descobriu? – ele inquiriu, estava vermelho e nervoso. – Esteve investigando a minha vida? – Hermione corou, não podia negar isto.

- Rony, me escuta, me deixa explicar, por favor? Depois de me ouvir, pode ficar nervoso comigo, _se_ quiser.

Rony estava realmente nervoso, Hermione sabia muito bem que ele não gostava de tocar no assunto da sua família, mas mesmo assim havia vasculhado sobra ela. Contudo, mesmo que não viesse a admitir, ele queria saber o que ela descobrira. Embora não pretendesse fazer nada a respeito.

- Eu _já_ estou nervoso com você, Hermione, mas vou te ouvir. Estou curioso pra saber até que ponto você costuma se intrometer na vida das pessoas.

- Eu não costumo fazer isso. Você não precisa me ofender...

- Você não tinha nada que se meter na _minha_ vida.

- Eu não fiz por mal! Fiquei impressionada com você desde que te vi acordado no hospital. Quando Harry me falou sobre você não saber nada sobre seus pais ou como havia ido para naquele hospital antes de ir para o orfanato, eu fiquei intrigada, essa história não saía da minha cabeça...

- Uma mexeriqueira – Rony falou, eles haviam mudado as posturas: ele caminhava pela sala de um lado a outro e ela estava parada de pé ao lado do sofá e torcia as mãos nervosamente.

Não deu atenção ao que ele disse e continuou.

- Tinha a sensação de que te conhecia de algum lugar, você me era muito familiar. Pesquisei alguns jornais da época aproximada à data que você chegou ao orfanato. - Rony parou de andar e ficou ouvindo estoicamente enquanto ela falava. – Não encontrei nada e, quando cheguei em casa, Gina estava olhando umas fotos da família dela, peguei algumas pra olhar... – Hermione não era de se intimidar, e mesmo que o resultado do que fez fosse positivo, não podia negar que Rony tinha certa razão, ficou desconfortável com a forma que ele a olhava e sentou para evitá-lo. – Você é filho de Arthur e Molly Weasley. Você é irmão da Gina... - Hermione levantou e pegou a bolsa que tinha deixado sobre a poltrona quando chegou.

- Nunca pude imaginar que você fosse estúpida. Não é porque Gina e eu somos ruivos...

- Escuta aqui! Eu não vim até aqui pra ser insultada por você! Não vou mais admitir isso. – Ela estendeu na direção dele o papel que retirara da bolsa. - Trouxe a foto dele.

- Não quero ver. – Ele empurrou o braço dela dispensando a foto.

Hermione deixou a foto virada para baixo sobre a mesa.

- Eu falei com ele, Rony. Com Arthur, ele me disse...

- Não quero saber!

Rony não segurou a explosão, já tinha aturado demais da conversa para alguém que passou anos evitado o assunto. Além do mais, quem Hermione pensava que era para ter se metido na vida dele?

- Escute o que ele disse, não julgue antes de saber a verdade. Todos nós gostaríamos que tudo tivesse sido diferente, infelizmente não foi, mas agora você pode fazer que seja menos complicado. – Ela caminhou na direção dele com a intenção de que ele se acalmasse. - É seu...

- Não seja absurda, Hermione! – Ele não deixou que terminasse a frase e nem que se aproximasse. Saiu de perto dela e parou atrás do sofá deixando-o entre eles. – Você não acha que já fez o suficiente? Querer saber o que eu gostaria ou não que tivesse acontecido na minha vida é demais até para você! Não seja burra...

- Pode parar ai, Rony! Eu não admito... – Ela deu um passo a frente e só não avançou mais porque teve o sofá a impedi-la. Contudo Rony sorriu irônico e a interrompeu outra vez.

- Não vai admitir o quê? Você não é nada minha e invadiu e investigou sobre mim! Meteu-se onde não era assunto seu. Me deu o direito de fazer o que quiser.

Hermione já esperava que ele reagisse mal sobre a revelação. No entanto, de uma forma estranhamente assustadora, ela estava mais magoada e ofendida pela reação e as duras palavras dele do que sequer pensou que pudesse ficar.

- Pensei que fôssemos amigos. – Ela não pode impedir sua voz de sair embargada e denunciando sua tristeza.

- Mesmo isso não te daria o direito – ele falou, não parecendo ter notado a tristeza dela.

- Se é assim que você quer, está certo. Mas saiba, Rony, você não foi o único a ser tirado do convívio da família. No entanto é um dos poucos que tem a chance de descobrir o que aconteceu e tê-los de volta, mas se recusa. Quem está sendo absurdo aqui é você.

Rony preferiu não dizer mais nada quando percebeu que ela se preparava para ir embora. Seria melhor a deixar ir. Contudo antes que Hermione alcançasse a porta ela se abriu. E nada no mundo o havia preparado para o que aconteceu.

Quando Harry passou pela porta, Rony logo viu que a namorada do amigo estava com ele. E não teve tempo para fazer nada, a moça correu em sua direção e se jogou em seus braços. Ele ficou estagnado e levou alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia. Quando o cérebro voltou a funcionar normalmente, sem muita paciência e delicadeza, ele se soltou do abraço e saiu pela porta que Harry ainda não havia fechado.

- O que foi isso? – Quando perguntou, Harry ainda olhava para porta que Rony havia acabo de bater. Porém, como ninguém disse nada, ele virou-se para as mulheres que estavam na sala. – Será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Conte a ele, Gina. Eu vou pra casa. – Hermione, depois de ver a forma como Rony reagiu ao abraço da irmã, se sentiu ainda mais frustrada do que já estava. Sabia que seria muito difícil convencê-lo.

- Mione, espera! – Gina correu até a amiga e a abraçou. – Muito obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Hermione retribuiu o abraço, mas soltou-se rápido. – Em casa nós conversamos. Até mais Harry.

Quando Hermione saiu, Harry olhou para Gina esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. A namorada havia ligado para ele dizendo que precisava ir até sua casa, mas não tinha dito uma palavra desde que a encontrou.

- Vamos sentar, Harry. Tenho uma história triste pra te contar.

****************************

A vida que vinha levando agora, em nada lembrava a que fora pouco tempo atrás. Cálculos, planilhas... Controle financeiro do crime! Foi o que tomou conta do tempo que antes era aproveitado com _ela_. Papéis com anotações de letras horríveis dispostas diante dele como um dia esteve o corpo quente e acolhedor dela. Que agora lhe estava negado!

Depois de uma vida em que sempre teve tudo o quis, que nunca teve que abrir mão de nada. A primeira vez que teve de fazer foi pela única coisa que lhe era verdadeiramente importante. E diferente do que o pai achava, não era por orgulho ferido que ele se frustrava. Não, pelo contrário, ele estava sofrendo. Ele a queria!

Irritado, passou o braço pela mesa, deslocando o computador e jogando os papéis no chão. Tudo lhe fora restringido, o cheiro, o gosto, o toque... a presença. Tudo proibido pelo pai.

Ele a viu, não resistiu muito tempo. Três dias foi o tempo que agüentou antes de segui-la. E só foi pior, vê-la fez aumentar a vontade de estar com ela e ele viu a dor nos olhos dela. Muito mais forte do que ele pode notar na voz quando ela ligou durante a noite, dizendo que não acreditava nele. Nunca achou que fosse, por algum motivo, querer ser outra pessoa. Droga, por ela, ele queria!

Resignado, começou a recolher os papéis do chão e voltar ao trabalho. O pai o incumbiu de contabilizar os lucros, conferir se lhes foram repassado os valores certos e quando não, mandar ir atrás dos "inadimplentes".

O que o levou ao outro problema: Potter, o policial não ficou nada satisfeito com o destrato e disse que ele não estava livre do compromisso que assumira com Alastor Moody. Teria que dar um jeito de ajudar para que pegassem Tom Riddle ou seria ele o incriminado. E com todas as informações que ele passou e tendo admitido participação em algumas ações, teria, caso quisesse livrar a própria cara, que ajudar a policia. Um acordo simples, Potter o disse: "Um pelo outro, Malfoy, foi tudo o que conseguimos".

Muito simples! Se o que ele estivesse fazendo agora ajudasse em alguma coisa... Mas não. Estava com a parte burocrática, o pai ainda não voltara a confiar nele o suficiente para contar sobre o que poderia vir a ajudá-lo. Avaliando friamente, neste ponto, e apenas neste, o pai estava com razão.

Decidiu parar, pois não conseguiria mais trabalhar. Estava juntando os papéis quando a campainha tocou. Soltou um impropério e foi atender a porta. Quem poderia ser? Não estava esperando ninguém, e por que o estúpido do porteiro não anunciou?

- 'Tá fazendo o que aqui? – Draco precisou de muito esforço para se fazer parecer desdenhoso e desinteressado.

- Oi. Precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada pra conversar e eu estou ocupado. – Ele se virou para fechar a porta, mas houve resistência.

- Ah, temos sim! – A porta foi empurrada e Draco desistiu de tentar fechá-la, na verdade ele não queria. – E vamos fazer isso agora!

- Vai perder seu tempo, Kristen. – Ele fez um gesto amplo indicando o interior do apartamento e permitindo a entrada de sua visitante e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Draco, você acha realmente que eu acreditei na desculpa que me deu? – ela perguntou ainda de costas para ele enquanto deixava a bolsa sobre um dos sofás.

- Eu não acho nada! Aliás, estou pouco preocupado...

- Deixa de ser ridículo! Você nem mesmo se convenceu do que está me dizendo. – Ela abriu os braços exasperada e caminhou na direção dele.

Draco estava dividido entre a boa sensação de tê-la por perto, de poder ouvir a voz, mesmo que fosse para discutirem, e a de que estava tudo errado, ela não deveria estar ali. E tinha certeza de que ela havia percebido. Teria que se fazer mais convincente.

- Escuta, Kristen, não é problema meu se você acredita ou não nos meus motivos. – Ele passou por trás do sofá fugindo da aproximação. – Eu disse que não quero ficar com você. E eu não quero mais. Simples assim.

- De uma hora pra outra! Ah, faça-me o favor... _Nós_ nos amamos!

Esforçando-se para ignorar a verdade que fervilhava dentro dele e pensando se a única forma para que ela acreditasse nele era sendo rude, Draco se inclinou pondo as mãos no encosto do sofá.

- Ah, é? E quando foi que eu te disse isso?

Kristen respirou fundo, sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas apesar disso não podia negar que ele nunca lhe dissera que a amava. Não com palavras.

- Você sempre pareceu bastante convincente.

- Ah, meu bem, nunca me pareceu que você fosse assim tão ingênua.

Perdendo de vez a paciência, Kristen caminhou até ele. Draco era esperto, mas ela era mais. E ele iria ver.

- Sendo assim, você me enganou e se aproveitou da minha ingenuidade...

- Você nunca reclamou... – Ele notou o olhar determinado dela enquanto chegava mais perto. Estava perdido!

- Não estou reclamando. Contudo, isso me dá o direito de fazer o mesmo com você.

Ela não deu tempo para ele dizer mais nada. Empurrando-o pelos ombros, fez com que se desencostasse do sofá e o beijou. Ele não resistiu. Como poderia? Precisava dela. E se ela estivesse achando que só o usaria, qual o problema? Depois ela iria embora e aceitaria a situação.

Prendeu uma mão nas costas dela e a outra a apertou na nuca aprofundando o beijo. Cambaleando com ela presa firme em seus braços, ele fez o trajeto que os levariam ao quarto. Porém não chegou ao destino. Ao sentir Kristen mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha após sussurrar que o amava, Draco perdeu o controle e esqueceu por completo o motivo pelo qual não a tinha há algum tempo. Ele focalizou o banco estofado que tinha no corredor que levava ao quarto. Sem pensar mais, seguiu na direção dele e se sentou a puxando para o seu colo. A saia dela foi para na cintura e o gemido de ambos pelo contado do fino tecido da calcinha dela com a excitação de Draco foi estrangulado pelo beijo.

Com ela acomodada em suas pernas, ele parou de acariciar-lhe as costas para terminar de despi-la da blusa. Ela também aproveitou para lhe tirar a camisa e passear as mãos pelo peito. Draco subiu uma das mãos pelo corpo dela e a pousou sobre o seio fazendo movimentos circulares no mamilo intumescido. Ela o segurou com certa força pelos cabelos e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo voraz que não durou muito.

Draco a manteve apoiada nas mãos e a inclinou para trás, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela até chegar ao seio sugando-o com volúpia como sabia que ela gostava. Os sussurros que ela soltava entravam em seus ouvidos o incentivando. Em meio a mãos, beijos e sussurros logo ele estava sem a calça, e Kristen levantou e livrou-se da calcinha. A saia continuava em um amontoado ao redor da cintura, mas não havia mais roupas os impedindo.

No momento que ela sentou sobre ele, o acolhendo no seu interior quente e úmido, ele só fez confirmar o que já sabia. Não poderia viver sem essas sensações que ela lhe causava. As mãos dela apertavam-lhe os ombros, as marcas das unhas estariam ali na manhã seguinte, como uma confirmação. Draco cadenciava os movimentos dela segurando-a nos quadris, fazendo ir mais rápido e mais rápido a cada gemido que ambos soltavam. Ávidos, não demoraram e receberam o êxtase como uma dádiva.

- Não podia ter perdido o controle. – Ele falou ao ouvido dela, depois de um curto silêncio. Os corpos ainda ligados, as respirações ofegantes.

A sensação de que não deveria ter feito aquilo começando a se fazer novamente em Draco, mas não forte o suficiente.

- Teria sido bom se tivéssemos chegado ao quarto.

- Teria? – perguntou, afastando com a mão o cabelo dela e beijando lhe o pescoço, fazendo a suspirar. Era difícil resistir a ela.

- Foi bom, Draco... muito bom.

Ele riu satisfeito quando a fez perder a voz pela leve mordida em seu pescoço. E a segurou firme levantando com ela em seu colo. A consciência novamente o abandonando novamente.

- E pode ser melhor, muito melhor.

Kristen prendeu as pernas em torno da cintura dele, passeando as mãos pelo peito do loiro fazendo-o ofegar, ela se sentiu poderosa, pois sabia que ele só se entregara daquela maneira porque a amava.

Draco abandonou os lábios dela e desceu a boca pelo pescoço até chegar ao vale entre os seios. Estava entregue e deliciado. Chegou a concordar e quase acrescentar mais quando Kristen falou ao seu ouvido que sabia que ele a queria. Contudo uma coisa o fez parar.

- Não atende – pediu a mulher sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele teve vontade de atender ao pedido, mas o toque do celular indicava que era sua mãe ligando, fazendo inevitavelmente lembra-se do pai. E isso o devolveu à realidade. Num movimento rápido, desvencilhou-se das pernas de Kristen e a colocou de pé no chão. Foi até a sala, onde a calça estava jogada, e pegou o celular.

Kristen entrou na sala ao mesmo tempo em que Draco desligava o celular. Ela parecia estar do mesmo jeito que ele a havia deixado, olhando-o com desejo e mágoa, os seios avermelhados, os cabelos bagunçados pelos dedos dele e a saia suspensa deixando o corpo a mostra. A imagem era absurdamente tentadora, mas ele havia recobrado o controle.

- Eu preciso sair. Você tem que ir embora.

- Você está me dispensando _agora_? – ela perguntou caminhando para onde estava sua roupa.

O desejo que tinha nos olhos dela foi substituído pela raiva. Porém ele não se deixaria levar. Seria muito pior se não continuasse.

- Não. Eu já te dispensei há uma semana. Agora, se me der licença. – Ele indicou a porta para ela. – Eu preciso me arrumar pra sair.

Se apoderando de toda dignidade que possuía, Kristen se vestiu, apanhou a bolsa no sofá e moveu-se para sair. Entretanto quando a caminho da porta passou por Draco que já estava vestido da calça, parou e falou bem perto do seu ouvido.

- Você me quer Draco, e está fazendo a coisa errada. – Sem espera resposta ela saiu e deixou a porta aberta.

Mesmo se tivesse esperado, não teria resposta. Era verdade, ele a queria mais do que a qualquer outra coisa no mundo, pensou enquanto fechava a porta. Mas a queria viva. Viu que eram apenas nove horas da noite quando passou pelo relógio a caminho do banheiro. Seria uma noite longa e ele precisava de um banho frio.

Depois de duas horas e outro banho, a sensação das mãos dela em seu peito e do corpo quente que o acolhera ainda não o tinham abandonado. E mesmo se valendo de muito esforço, todas as suas tentativas de distração se fizeram vãs. Draco não conseguiu controlar o impulso de ir até ela.

Pela impaciência, apertava a campainha incessantemente. Ouviu a queixa dela sobre fazerem estardalhaço. Porem não deu tempo algum para ela falar quando a porta foi aberta, num rompante ele entrou e a puxou para si, prendendo-a contra a porta enquanto a trancava.

Sabia que não tinha mais jeito. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, ela poderia esquecê-lo e vir a ter uma vida boa com outra pessoa, ser feliz com outra pessoa. Entretanto, _ele_ queria ser essa pessoa. E por que não poderia ser? A resposta queimava-o, contudo não tinha mais volta. Se fosse sincero, sempre soube que não conseguiria ficar longe. Ele pertencia a ela tanto quanto ela a ele.

- Draco... – ela tentou falar quando ele desceu os lábios por seu pescoço.

- Você estava certa – ele disse entre os beijos. – Eu a quero. Mais do que jamais a quis antes.

Kristen o segurou pela nuca e o fez olhar para ela. Precisava ver nos olhos dele. E também queria ouvir.

- Então me diz, Draco – ela pediu quando com a mão livre segurou a dele que tentava desfazer o laço do seu robe de seda preta. – Diz...

- Eu te amo.

Ela podia ser mais dura, exigir explicação ou repreendê-lo pelo tratamento de horas antes, mas tudo a levaria ao mesmo lugar: aos braços dele. O sorriso dela não poderia ser mais lindo. Tirou a mão de cima da dele permitindo que lhe despisse o robe. A peça caiu, suave, formando um amontoado no chão e a deixando apenas com a pequena camisola preta de rendas.

- Eu te amo – ele repetiu. – E estava certa quanto a isso, mas errada sobre a outra parte. – Ela apenas soltou um gemido. – Eu estou fazendo a coisa errada agora. Mas não tem mais volta.

Sentindo que ela ficava tensa, ele a apertou contra si e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior, se forçou a pensar no quarto dela e no quanto queria mostrar-lhe que falava a verdade. Não era só desejo, agora. Ele a deitaria na cama e a tomaria para ele, faria com que ela jamais viesse a desejar outro homem e mostraria que ele mesmo não desejaria outra mulher a não ser ela. Não era por isso que estava se arriscado? Por não conseguir ficar longe dela? Ele não pretendia ir embora, não pretendia ficar longe. Cambaleante a conduziu em direção ao quarto. E dessa vez ele chegaria.

- Vamos. Vou amar você a noite toda.

- É o que eu espero.

Assim como os quadros no corredor da casa de Draco haviam sido testemunhas da entrega e do desejo desesperado, era chegada à vez dos que tinham no quarto dela, mas estes presenciariam as trocas de carinhos, caricias e amor do casal.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Draco esperava encontrar Kristen deitada ao seu lado, contudo ela não estava. Ele se levantou, saiu pela casa em busca dela. No banheiro não a encontrou e nem na cozinha. Já estava começando a ficar apreensivo quando voltou ao quarto, mas ele notou um pedaço de papel amarelo sobre o travesseiro dela. Era um pequeno bilhete:

_Bom dia meu amor!_

_Se eu não estiver quando você acordar, não se preocupe, fui comprar algumas coisas para o nosso café da manhã. Ainda é cedo, volte a dormir. Eu te acordo na volta. Não demoro. _

_Amor._

_Sua Kristen._

O alivio que sentiu ao ler o bilhete se esvaiu no momento que se virou para pousar o papel sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e viu que já passava das onze da manhã. Kristen já deveria ter voltado...

Rápido, ele correu até a calça que estava caída no chão do quarto e pegou o celular. A angustia aumentava em cada toque, e quando pensou que a ligação se perderia, o telefone foi atendido. Contudo não foi a voz de Kristen que ele ouviu.

_- Você foi avisado – _o homem disse e desligou.

**********************************************

N/B : Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! AI, MEU DEUS!!! Primeiro, a Mione não agüentando e contando tudo pro Rony, que reagiu daquela maneira como se fosse um trasgo: ou seja, totalmente Rony! Depois, a cena "hot" entre Draco e Kristen pra, finalmente... OS BANDIDOS A PEGANDO! Kelly Maria! Me recuso a ficar com essa angústia por muito tempo! Quero mais! Quero muito mais dessa sua história deliciosa e cada vez mais bem contada! Sim, estou adorando ver você melhorando cada vez mais, irmã, e ainda de camarote! Portanto: trate de desempacar, pois quero capítulo novo!! Beijos muito especiais pra você! Amo!! Liv.

N.A: Não sei muito o que disser desse capitulo, não faço a menor idéia do que vcs vão pensar dele. Estou insegura. Uma conversa importante, uma NC – a primeira que eu escrevo – e um seqüestro. Coisas importantes, que eu não sei se vcs vão gostar. Espero que sim. E aguardem que grandes emoções estão por vir. Obrigada a quem tem comentado e caso tenha alguém lendo e que não comenta obrigada tbm. Beijos

**JOSY CHOCOLATE:** Vou comentar sim, fiquei um pouco sem tempo ultimamente e estou atrasada em alguns capítulos, mas quando der eu passo lá de novo. E fica tranqüila, sem crise leia quando der. Beijos

**Maira Daróz:** Uma leitora nova!!!!!!!! Nem acredito. Hahahaha. Estou feliz de verdade em saber que gostou. Sim o Rony é o foco – Não resisto a esse ruivo – E é a Harry e Ginny vão ficar muito felizes. E aguarde a ruiva vai fazer toda a diferença... Beijo e espero que goste deste tbm.

**Dani Gente Boa:** Valeu Dani! Fica a vontade e lê quando der. Beijos

**Priscila Louredo: **Que feliz que vc gostou!!!!! Será que vc encontrou neste alguma semelhança com suas imaginações... Tomara que tenha chegado perto. Espero que vc goste desse tbm, que é um que me deixou muito insegura em todos os sentidos. Querida obrigada. E espero desencontros. (Eu não perco uma chance né hahaha).

**Clara:** Querida, obrigada pelo comentário!! Eu tbm espero que o ladrão se arrependa. Fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado, foi um capitulo que eu gostei de escrever e confesso que gostei de como ficou. Espero que vc goste desse tbm. *Medo*!!!! Me diga o que achou. Beijos...

**Bruna G. Weasley:** Mana!!!!!!!! Dá uma saudade né? Logo faz um ano que fomos lá. Gostou mesmo? Que feliz!!! Espero que goste deste tbm. Aguardo sua opinião. Beijos. Te amo. Até sábado no filme!!!!!!

**Cybelle:** Que bom que vc gostou!!! Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário. Ta ai a conversa e a reação do Ron, será que ele vai resistir muito tempo? É vc tinha razão a Kristen é muito esperta e sabe bem provocar o Draco. Ele não resistiu. Agora é só torcer pra que ela fique bem... Desculpe não pude att com mais rapidez, espero poder ser mais rápida com o próximo. Mas confesso que ele exigira bastante atenção, ou eu posso sem querer errar a mão e o tiro sair pela culatra. Ou seja acertar o personagem errado. Beijos querida, espero pra saber o que vc achou.

**Tata Evans:** Muito obrigada. Que bom que vc gostou. E esse tbm foi bom? Desculpe a demora, vou tentar não demorar tanto. Beijos.

Kelly


	8. Correndo contra o tempo

_Correndo contra o tempo. _

Rony adiou ao máximo sua volta para casa àquela noite, e quando o fez já era madrugada. Não tinha a menor intenção de encontrar Harry, sabia que o amigo já estava sabendo da _novidade _e com certeza iria querer falar sobre o assunto. Coisa que ele não sentia a menor vontade de fazer.

Um misto de angústia e fúria era o que Rony sentia. Ele havia passado anos de sua vida querendo saber quem eram seus pais. Passara também outros tantos desejando não pensar neles, em quem eles eram e, principalmente, no que eles representavam para ele. Nestes anos os pais representaram o abandono, desprezo, solidão. Esses sentimentos causaram nele uma vontade imensa de encontrá-los, porém, apenas para lhes dizer o quanto os desprezava, queria dizer que não precisou deles, que sobreviveu e que se tornou um ser humano decente, diferente do que Rony pensava deles. O que se pode pensar de pais que abandonam seus filhos?

Nunca pode dizer abertamente a alguém o que pensava e como realmente se sentia. Não tinha coragem. Não queria olhares penalizados. Harry, com quem ele vez ou outra falava no assunto, não compartilhava da mesma opinião que ele. E esse era um mistério, não entendia como o amigo podia cogitar qualquer idéia diferente de abandono. Contudo, esta não era a questão no momento. A grande questão era que _alguém_ dizia ter encontrado seus pais e que eles haviam sofrido tanto quanto ele. Não conseguia acreditar. Ou não queria. E, principalmente, não queria falar no assunto.

Entrou em casa e teve que conter a frustração. Todo seu esforço de evitar Harry havia sido em vão! Ele o esperava sentado de frente para a televisão e virou-se na sua direção assim que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Rony fez de conta que não o tinha visto e rumou em direção ao quarto.

- Eu estava te esperando.

- Vá dormir, Harry!

- Sou seu amigo, Rony, sei que você precisa conversar e...

- Você não sabe de nada, Harry! Vá dormir, porque é isso que eu vou fazer. Boa noite.

- Sabe, você já é bastante grande pra enfrentar seus problemas! Seja homem, Rony! – Rony parou e virou para olhar o amigo pela primeira vez desde que entrara, indignação estampada no rosto. Harry baixou um pouco o tom quando continuou. – Você tem que resolver isso, descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.

- Eu sei o que _realmente_ aconteceu. Eles fracassaram na tentativa de se livrar do filho estorvo. Foram descobertos por uma intrometida que não se dá por satisfeita em cuidar da própria vida. E agora inventaram essa história pra se fazerem de bonzinhos. Eu já sei de tudo isso, Harry!

- É impressionante a sua capacidade de não querer acreditar nas coisas. Por que não pára de deduzir por si mesmo? Você poderia evitar atitudes estúpidas se fizesse diferente, às vezes. Só de vez em quando, Rony! Você tratou Hermione como lixo! Ela só quis te ajudar...

- Ajudar? – Rony riu, irônico. Os dois amigos continuavam se encarando, Rony perto do corredor que o levaria para os quartos e Harry de frente para o sofá onde sentava minutos a trás. – Ela teria ajudado muito se tivesse ficado no canto dela!

Mesmo com toda indignação que sentia em relação a Hermione, ele não sentia raiva dela. Por um motivo que ele não entendia, estava irritado com as atitudes dela, mas era só. Sua verdadeira raiva ainda era direcionada aos _pais_! Contudo, apesar de ser apenas irritação ele não admitiria isso. Ela mereceu!

- Eu não vou admitir que você fale dela assim! Ela já salvou sua vida! Ela por algum motivo estúpido se preocupa com você...

- É o trabalho dela salvar a minha vida! Não foi pra isso que se formou médica? Então pare de me encher com essa de defendê-la, você acabou de conhecê-la. E fala como se fossem grandes amigos.

- Nós somos, Rony! A conheço há pouco tempo, sim, e já sei que ela pode ser irritantemente indiscreta às vezes, mas ela só quer o bem das pessoas.

- Então deixe que ela se meta na sua vida! Eu não preciso de ninguém se metendo na minha. – Rony se virou na intenção de encerrar a discussão, no entanto as palavras do amigo o fizeram parar.

- Se os meus pais não estivessem mortos e ela os tivesse encontrado eu ficaria muito agradecido. – Harry falou já se ajeitando no sofá onde estava antes e não viu o amigo parar.

Diferentemente de Rony, Harry falava dos pais, e era clara a vontade do amigo em descobrir o que havia acontecido com eles.

- Harry. – Rony respirou fundo e deu uns passos em direção ao amigo, mas não chegou muito perto. – Nós podemos investigar mais sobre o que aconteceu com seus pais, eu já disse isso. Posso te ajudar na busca. Mas não quero falar de mim. Ok?

- Eu já fiz isso, Rony, e não descobri nada. – Harry virou para o amigo novamente. – Talvez algum dia eu volte a investigar.

Harry conhecia o amigo. Sabia que teria que esperar que ele absorvesse tudo, depois voltariam a falar. Entretanto, não pode se conter quando viu Rony retomar o caminho para o quarto e soltou a brincadeira.

– Boa noite cunhado.

Antes de também ir para seu quarto dormir o pouco que faltava para o dia clarear e ele ter de ir trabalhar, Harry se deixou ficar um pouco mais no sofá, pensando em como seria bom quando Rony aceitasse a situação. E em como seria a relação entre seu melhor amigo e a sua namorada assim que ele deixasse de ser cabeça dura. Harry sorriu ao lembrar que dissera a Rony quando ele estava no hospital, de que teimosia podia ser uma característica dos "cabeças de fósforo", e agora ele se dava conta que a teimosia estava no sangue.

Como eram do serviço secreto, Harry e Rony não ficavam no grande e bonito edifício New Scotland Yard, em Westminster. O quartel deles era menor, mas não menos confortável. O diferencial da localização era que precisavam ser discretos. Se alguém seguisse algum dos guardas do serviço secreto e o visse entrando no prédio do Serviço de Policia Metropolitano, bem, esse não seria mais secreto.

Depois que entraram para o serviço secreto, Harry e Rony dividiram poucos casos, na maioria das vezes cada um estava investigando ou infiltrados em casos diferentes, contudo, naquele dia, assim que chegaram para o trabalho, descobriram que a partir da próxima semana iriam trabalhar juntos, mas ainda não sabiam em quê. Portanto Harry estava na sala de Rony, pois estavam especulando sobre o que seria a investigação.

O humor de Rony, por motivos óbvios, não estava dos melhores, entretanto ele disfarçava bem. O que deixava Harry agradecido e preocupado. Sabia que não era bom Rony ficar guardando toda aquela amargura, mas não queria brigar com o amigo. Esperaria um pouco mais para tocar novamente no assunto delicado. Principalmente porque Gina havia dito que seus pais estavam dispostos a procurá-lo. Atitude que no momento Harry não pensava ser a mais acertada para se tomar. O melhor no momento seria deixar Rony processar toda a situação e depois pesar os prós e os contra. Por hora, Harry falaria de trabalho.

Contudo as coisas nem sempre acontecem da forma que desejamos e Harry teve mais uma prova disso quando uma das secretárias do quartel avisou quem queria falar com eles.

- Draco Malfoy está aqui! – Foi com espanto que Rony avisou o amigo que estava sentado à frente de sua mesa.

- _Como_ ele nos encontrou? – quis saber Harry.

- Isso e o que ele quer aqui nós vamos descobrir logo, ele está subindo.

- Espero que ele tenha alguma informação importante.

- Não exatamente isso, Potter – Draco disse da porta da sala que estava entreaberta.

Os amigos olharam para ele e ficaram espantados, Malfoy tinha um aspecto desolado. Eles viram que ele tentou manter a postura com os cabelos impecavelmente penteados e também se vestindo bem. No entanto nada disfarçaria os olhos inchados.

- E você pode nos dizer o que te traz aqui? – Harry perguntou ao ficar de pé enquanto o outro entrava na sala e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Eles a pegaram – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Harry voltou a sentar e mexeu nos cabelos numa atitude característica de quando estava nervoso. Ele viu Rony, que também estava de pé, inclinar-se levemente sobre a mesa apoiando as mãos sobre ela e de cabeça baixa. Harry tentava processar a informação

- Como isso aconteceu? Eu havia entendido que se você se mantivesse longe, tudo estaria bem...

- Pelo visto ele não conseguiu manter as calças no lugar – disse Rony levantando a cabeça e encarando Draco.

- E você não consegue manter a boca fechada.

- Rony, não é hora pra provocações...

- Eu não estou provocando, Harry, estou constando um fato. – E olhando outra vez para o recém chegado ele completou: – Ou eu estou enganado?

- Ok. Isso não importa agora. – Harry interferiu antes que pudesse começar uma discussão. – O que você quer, Malfoy.

- O que eu quero? Vocês são da polícia, eu quero que a encontrem!

- Nós dissemos pra você, Malfoy, que tínhamos um trato, mas você não cumpriu a sua parte, não tem nada que possamos fazer agora. Você deve procurar uma delegacia e registrar o desaparecimento.

Eles eram amigos de Kristen, não deixariam de ajudá-la, contudo essa era a oportunidade de garantir que Malfoy ajudaria a acabar com quadrilha. E assim evitar, ou ao menos diminuir, a quantidade de casos como esse de sequestro e outros.

- Eu tenho uma informação em troca da ajuda de vocês – ele disse olhando diretamente para Rony. - Sei de uma coisa do seu interesse.

- Você é um canalha – disparou Rony nervoso. - Eu posso te forçar a dar essa informação. Aliás, o que te faz pensar que sabe o que pode ou não ser do meu interesse? Se não é sobre como acabar com o seu...

- Eu sei quem são seus pais – Draco soltou interrompendo o que Rony falava.

Harry, após as palavras de Draco, imediatamente se posicionou entre os dois na intenção de amparar uma briga. Rony, porém, contrariando as expectativas, riu, mas não havia graça nenhuma ali. Entretanto, toda a ira de Rony e que Harry tentara evitar explodira em seguida. Ele socou a mesa e foi em direção a Draco. Harry, que já tinha se postado no caminho, segurou o amigo.

- Espera, Rony!

- Eu não vou esperar! Vou socar ele agora!

Rony não podia acreditar, vinte e um anos sem sequer um único indício de quem eram seus pais e agora em menos de vinte e quatro horas, duas pessoas diziam saber sobre eles.

- Não vai – falou Harry com certa dificuldade pelo esforço que fazia para segurar o amigo. – Nós vamos saber que droga é essa que ele 'ta dizendo. – Harry encarou Draco e continuou. - E acredite que se ele não tiver uma ótima explicação para essa revelação, _eu _mesmo acabo com ele.

- _Harry!_

- Senta, Rony! – Harry empurrou o amigo de volta para trás da mesa e o colocou sentado em sua cadeira. Rony sentou relutante. – Vamos, Malfoy. Explique-se!

Harry se colocou ao lado do amigo e o segurava pelos ombros forçando-o a continuar sentado. Draco aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira que ficava do outro lado da mesa de frente para Rony.

- Eu não sabia de nada do que vou dizer, até essa manhã. Só quero deixar isso claro. – Harry, que era para quem Draco falara, aquiesceu com tolerância. – Assim que soube que _ele_ a tinha pego, fui procurar minha mãe. Pensei que talvez ela pudesse saber de alguma coisa. Contei-lhe tudo desde quando os procurei pela primeira vez. E disse que vocês recusariam me ajudar novamente porque eu voltei atrás. E foi então que ela me contou. Disse-me que sabia de um jeito para convencer vocês a ajudarem, me contou o que sabia do Stuart. – Rony mais uma vez forçou para se levantar e Harry apertou seus ombros o forçando a ficar no lugar.

Draco, após titubear alguns segundos, continuou. Contou-lhes que a mãe disse que fora a mando do seu tio que Rony fora tirado de sua família, que por ele estar muito doente o tio ordenou que o matasse, e fora sua mãe que não permitiu, deixando-o então na porta do hospital.

Rony tinha o coração batendo forte e uma sensação estranha de não saber o que pensar. Na tarde anterior, Hermione lhe contou que descobrira quem eram seus pais e que ele não havia sido abandonado como pensava. Não deu muita atenção e até a tratou mal. Agora Malfoy vinha lhe contar que ele fora uma das vítimas de Riddle, menos de um mês depois de lhes contar sobre os tipos de crimes que sua família encabeçava! Se alguns acontecimentos tivessem ocorrido em outro momento de sua vida, talvez ele tivesse tentado fazer alguma ligação, no entanto ele vinha há alguns anos tão convicto de seu abandono, que sequer cogitou a hipótese. Mas decidiu que aquela não era uma boa hora pra pensar sobre isso. E quando falou, surpreendeu Draco que esperava outra atitude dele.

- Malfoy, nós precisamos saber tudo o que aconteceu da hora que ela sumiu até agora. – Rony tinha a voz determinada e bateu de leve na mão de Harry que o mantinha preso a cadeira. – Vamos encontrá-la.

Não havia mais muito que contar, assim que saiu da casa de Kristen, Draco procurou algumas pessoas que trabalhavam para eles e todos disseram não saber nada sobre o pai dele estar mantendo um novo refém. Claro que não mencionara nada sobre ter ligação com a vítima, mas não obtivera nenhum sucesso. E foi então que foi à casa dos pais.

- Você tem certeza de que as pessoas que você procurou não sabem mesmo nada sobre o assunto?

- Absoluta, Potter. Possuo meios para garantir que essas pessoas não mintam pra mim. – Draco assumiu sem o menor resquício de incômodo que tinha como controlar essas pessoas.

Eles ficaram calados por um tempo, Harry e Rony pensando no que poderia fazer e Draco ansioso, esperando deles uma solução. E quem primeiro pensou em uma saída foi Harry, que olhou para Rony. Ele percebeu que o amigo havia tido uma idéia arriscada.

- Você vai ligar para o seu pai. – Draco ia questionar , mas Harry não se deixou interromper. – Nós não sabemos qual será a primeira reação dele, mas seja lá qual for, você vai convencê-lo de que o que aconteceu ontem a noite foi apenas diversão.

- E você acredita realmente que ele vai cair nessa? – Draco perguntou desdenhando da idéia de Harry.

- Não temos certeza de nada, Malfoy. – Rony respondeu antes de Harry, já tinha entendido onde o amigo queria chegar. - Mas vamos ganhar tempo, e, além do mais, não sabemos qual vai ser a reação dele. Ou você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Eu ligo daqui mesmo ou vocês vão tentar rastrear o celular dele? - Draco acatou o que Harry lhe disse, certo de que não tinha muitas opções e que não poderia perder mais tempo.

- Não temos tempo pra pedir autorização de rastreamento. Vamos tentar aqui mesmo, se não der certo... Bem, depois pensamos no que fazer se não conseguirmos nada – Harry disse.

- Use esse, ele não vai identificar o número e nós podemos gravar a conversa. – Rony indicou o aparelho telefônico que estava em cima de sua mesa.

Ao fim da ligação a primeira coisa que Draco disse foi que o pai ia matá-la. E agora os três nervosos ouviam a conversa pela segunda vez.

_- Alô._

_- Draco. Acredito que você já saiba quem está me fazendo companhia? – Era possível identificar na voz de Lucius o divertimento em torturar o filho. _

_- Sei sim. E não entendo o motivo disso. – Draco conseguiu fazer a voz sair confiante. – Há quanto tempo ela está ai?_

_- E é por isso sua ligação? Eu sempre me surpreendo com você, Draco. Fico pensando que você vai se tornar mais esperto, mas a cada vez você faz mais besteira. Mas vou responder uma de suas perguntas. Ela chegou hoje cedo, eu teria trazido ela ontem à noite, sabe, mas você me conhece, não sou de fazer invasão. Agora você tem realmente certeza que não sabe por que ela está aqui? _

_- Eu tinha entendido que não precisaria me manter casto. Não sei por que uma transa pode ter levado a isso. _

_- Você pode transar com qualquer uma, Draco. E nem precisa pagar por isso. _

_- Exatamente! Eu posso ter quem eu quiser e foi ela que eu quis noite passada._

_- Ela tem sentimentos por você, eu disse que era para evitar isso. Disse que o queria longe de sentimentos. – A esse ponto da conversa já era possível identificar que Lucius estava considerando acreditar no filho, e Draco notando isso se aproveitou._

_- Eu não falei nada de sentimentos. Foi apenas isso, uma transa. Mas eu estou curioso, quem estava me seguindo? _

_- Você acha mesmo que vou te contar?_

_- Não precisa. Mas é melhor começar a rever os serviços dele, porque se tivesse feito direito, saberia que eu fui embora no meio da madrugada. Mas pelo visto ele só me viu entrando e correu pra te contar, não é mesmo? – Draco sabia que se o pai cogitara pegar Kristen na noite passada era porque seja lá quem o estivesse vigiando não ficara por lá muito tempo._

_- Não tente fazer dos meus homens incompetentes, Draco. _

_- Não estou. Eles são. E você a está mantendo presa desnecessariamente. _

_- Como posso saber que você está falando a verdade? _

_- Eu não voltei a trabalhar pra vocês, não me afastei dela? Então é a única garantia que posso dar, mas não posso garantir que não vou procurá-la quando quiser sexo bom._

_- Então está certo. Eu vou deixá-la ir. Mas antes vou garantir que _**ela**_não queira nem apenas uma transa casual com você. Até mais Draco. _

A gravação acabou, mas os três continuaram em silêncio, e Rony estava prestes a dizer que a ligação havia sido inútil quando Draco falou:

- Eu sei onde ela está! - Ele conhecia todos os cativeiros que eram usados pelos homens de seu pai, e um dos sons que se ouvia no fundo da gravação permitiu que soubesse o lugar em que ela estava.

- Sabe? – perguntou Harry com o ânimo já renovado.

- Sei. Fica no subúrbio, é um frigorífico desativado, é muito usado pelos homens dele de lá.

- Como que homens entrando e saindo de um frigorífico desativado não levantam suspeitas? – quis saber Rony.

- Apesar de ser um bairro do subúrbio, é um local de estabelecimentos comerciais, então a movimentação lá é grande e ninguém repara muito nos lugares de aparência abandonada, e eles também não ficam entrando e saindo o dia todo, as trocas de turnos nas vigias são em horários estratégicos.

- Por que a escolha de um lugar tão fora do habitual?

- Para não levantar suspeitas.

- Então pode ser fácil resgatá-la?

- Nem tão fácil, Potter, o lugar é grande, existem muitas câmaras de resfriamento, ela pode estar em qualquer uma delas.

- Essas câmaras, elas não funcionam mais, certo? – Rony perguntou se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- Não, elas estão desligadas porque o frigorífico está fechado, mas eu sei que algumas delas funcionam. – Ele parou por um momento, o rosto voltando a ficar sério de novo depois da descoberta de onde ela estava. – Eles já perderam uma vítima em uma dessas câmaras.

Draco se negou a acreditar que o mesmo aconteceria com Kristen, só a mera desconfiança de que isso viesse a ser possível o devastava. Ele não podia perder Kristen!

- Sendo assim, melhor começarmos – Harry disse saindo da sala.

Eles agiram rápido para preparar tudo para ir até o local que Draco indicou, não poderiam perder tempo. Harry conseguiu reunir apenas os homens nos quais confiava para acompanhá-los, não eram muitos, mas esperavam que fossem suficientes. Não faziam a menor idéia de como estava a situação no cativeiro de Kristen, nem quantos homens estariam junto de Lucius.

O caminho até o local foi feito em absoluto silêncio, eles haviam repassado as instruções antes de sair do quartel e Rony fez com que todos as repetissem para garantir que tinham entendido.

- Tenso, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry olhando para Draco pelo retrovisor do carro enquanto dirigia.

- Apavorado – respondeu sinceramente.

- Agora você sabe como se sente quem esta _deste_ lado – falou Rony, sério.

Desde que o trabalho para resgatar Kristen começou, Rony não fez mais nenhum comentário ácido ou irônico. E nem Draco se prestou a fazê-los, foi como um acordo mudo de paz, não que isso fosse torná-los amigos. Mas estavam a trabalho agora, e do mesmo lado.

- A perspectiva de não saber o que vai acontecer é terrível – Draco falou, na esperança de que se conversasse talvez se distraísse das horas que insistia em correr. Mesmo que ele desejasse poder parar o tempo.

- É exatamente assim que nós nos sentimos, estamos sempre apreensivos, em alerta, esses caras, não tem nada a perder, Malfoy, e estão pouco se importando com a vida de quem eles pegaram. Nós só podemos afirmar que eles estão nervosos, drogados e ficam impulsivos e irracionais quando estão assim. O que põem ainda mais a vida do refém e as nossa em risco. Tudo que importa pra eles é o dinheiro.

- O que não é o caso dessa vez – falou Harry, e Draco acenou em concordância.

- É com isso que estamos contando. Não nos parece que o seu pai queira matá-la, se fosse o caso ele já teria feito, mas ele pode machucá-la e é por isso que temos que tirá-la de lá o quanto antes. – Dessa vez Draco concordou com Rony e completou:

- E torcer pra que ela não o provoque.

Eles continuaram falando e o pouco de conversa – apesar do assunto ser o que os deixavam apreensivos - ajudou para distrair da demora em chegar ao local, contudo apenas para isso, não baixou em nenhum grau o nervosismo, nem mesmo para Harry e Rony que estavam habituados a esse tipo de situação. Um resgate é sempre tenso e quando se conhece a vítima, torna-se ainda mais estressante. Entretanto eles procuravam manter-se confiantes, haviam tomado todas as providências e precauções, os policiais que agiriam junto a eles estavam preparados. E quando estavam chegando ao local indicado por Draco viram que eles já se posicionavam. Como não eram muitos e todos do serviço secreto, ninguém desconfiaria deles. Harry estacionou o carro a alguns metros a frente de onde iriam. Na calçada antes de seguir em direção ao pequeno prédio a frente deles, os três olharam-se sérios, era chegada a hora.

- Bem, vamos lá, tudo que temos que fazer é tirá-la de lá e voltar pra casa.

- Gosto da sua confiança, Stuart.

O lugar era realmente grande, ocupava todo o quarteirão do lado direito. O outro lado era ocupado por algumas lojas de roupa, calçados, um estacionamento e uma igreja pequena com um sino no topo. E foi exatamente este sino que permitiu identificar o local do cativeiro da namorada.

Mais cinco homens juntaram-se a eles e todos, cercados de muito cuidado, entraram; Draco sempre entre Harry e Rony, para sua própria segurança, afinal ele não tinha experiência alguma com situações como aquela e só estava entrando junto a eles, pois conhecia o local.

Assim que passaram os portões, que segundo Draco os levariam ao estacionamento, dois dos cinco policiais que se juntaram a eles dispersaram para reconhecimento do local e para dar melhor cobertura aos outros.

No estacionamento que ficava a frente do grande prédio, parte dele era coberto e com algumas colunas que se enfileiravam a certa distância uma da outra para sustentação do telhado, e eram estas colunas que eles usavam para tentar se esconder. Após alguns metros percorridos, eles perceberam dois bandidos que deveriam estar fazendo a vigia do estacionamento. O olhar atento de Rony percebeu que os criminosos estavam visivelmente alterados, consumindo algum tipo de droga, ele sinalizou para que dois dos outros três policiais que estavam junto deles fossem até lá junto dele. Os bandidos não esperavam uma ação da policia, e foram pegos de surpresa; apesar de oferecerem resistência foram rendidos. E foi sem nenhuma sutileza que Rony descobriu que dentro do prédio existiam apenas mais dois homens. Os guardas levaram os homens rendidos para fora. E com a nova informação eles seguiram mais confiantes.

Draco os levou direto em direção as câmaras, não tinham mais tempo a perder e já que tinham a vantagem de estar em maioria ele iria se aproveitar, os três guardas que continuaram os acompanhando davam a proteção e buscavam o local onde poderia estar o outro bandido, já que um com certeza estaria com Kristen. E não estavam enganados.

A câmara, para o desespero deles, estava ligada, podia-se ver pela luz vermelha que estava acesa acima da porta de entrada, e era a única que estava fechada. Após olharem em duas salas e nada encontrarem foram direto para ela, com cuidado, para não chamar a atenção de quem estivesse com ela.

Harry foi o primeiro a chegar na porta e baixinho soltou uma imprecação ao ver quem estava lá dentro.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rony tirando Harry da sua frente e olhando com cuidado pela janelinha da porta. - Merda! O que faremos agora?

E enquanto Harry e Rony discutiam o que fazer, Draco não conseguiu dizer nada, o medo que se apoderou dele somado a falta de coragem que já era uma de suas características básicas o fizeram imóvel por uns instantes. Ele voltou a si apenas quando Rony deu um tapa em seu ombro, já que não podiam falar alto.

- O seu pai anda armado?

- Às vezes sim. Ele prefere outras formas de...

- É estamos vendo que ele gosta mesmo de tortura. Rony, nós vamos entrar, ela está congelando!

- Vamos. Vai ser um prazer enorme algemar seu pai, Malfoy.

Muito rápido eles empurraram a porta e entraram. Lucius não esperava a chegada deles e se surpreendeu, mas se recuperou rápido também. Realmente ele estava armado, mas não tinha a arma na mão naquele momento, ele se postou atrás de Kristen e ameaçou pegar o revolver.

- Nem pense nisso, Malfoy.

Harry e Rony mantinham suas armas apontadas para Lucius, eles não tinham a intenção de atirar a menos que se fizesse realmente necessário, eles pretendiam levar o homem preso. E tinham que dar um jeito e rápido de tirar Kristen dali.

Ela estava amarrada a uma cadeira, os braços presos para trás, a cabeça pendia para o lado e os cabelos lhe cobriam parte do rosto, contudo não impedia que eles vissem seus lábios levemente arroxeados. Isso os preocupou ainda mais. E Draco não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos, Malfoy, afaste-se dela.

- Eu vou mesmo obedecer você! – Ele tirou o revolver da cintura e puxou os cabelos de Kristen apontando a arma para cabeça dela. A moça já estava levemente inconsciente e eles puderam apenas ouvir um leve gemido.

- Solta ela, pai! – Draco andou desesperado para o meio da câmara, assim como Harry e Rony não dando importância ao frio.

- Você me envergonha, Draco – falou Lucius com desprezo. Ele moveu a cadeira na direção da porta e os três moveram-se também para continuar de frente para ele.

- Solte-a! Ela vai morrer!

Lucius moveu-se novamente saindo da câmara eles andaram também não o deixando sair de suas miras. Ele não se importou e continuou caminhando, arrastando a sua frente a cadeira com Kristen.

- Ela vai morrer sim. E você é o único responsável por isso. Eu te avisei, Draco...

- Eu disse que queria sair! Disse que não queria mais fazer parte disso.

Rony olhou de canto para Harry, preocupado em qual poderia ser o resultado da lavação de roupa suja entre pai e filho. Harry, contudo, não percebeu o movimento do amigo, estava completamente atento aos três à sua frente.

- Eu me lembro de você dizer isso. E me lembro também de dizer a você que o único jeito de sair seria morrendo. - Draco estava apavorado, o pai via em seus olhos e isso só fez aumentar o desprezo pelo filho.

Harry pode notar a frieza e o desprezo na voz de Lucius e por isso ficou ainda mais atento.

- Pai...

- Cale a boca, Draco! Não me chame de pai, seu desprezível miserável.

E a partir daí foi tudo muito rápido. Lucius apontava sua arma para Draco e atirava, no mesmo instante empurrou a cadeira de Kristen em direção a eles e tentou correr. Por sorte de Draco, Rony estava perto e o puxou, impedindo de ser atingido. Contudo Lucius não teve a mesma sorte e foi atingido, pelo disparo que Harry deu em sua direção quando o viu atirando contra o filho.

O tiro atingiu seu peito e o homem caiu. Draco ainda estava sobre o aperto da mão de Rony que o tinha puxado olhava atônito para o corpo caído do pai.

- Malfoy. – Foi Rony que o chamou, a situação era muito delicada, no entanto Rony não tinha tato algum para ela e Kristen precisava de um médico. – A Kristen...

- Meu pai...

- Me ajude aqui, Rony, solte os pés dela – falou Harry que já soltava as amarras dos pulsos da amiga.

- Harry, eu vou providenciar para sairmos daqui, Malfoy ajude-o – falou Rony, empurrando Draco na direção de Kristen, e ele ao vê-la saiu do torpor indo soltá-la. – Eu vou pegar o carro, espero vocês na porta do estacionamento.

- Certo, só vamos soltá-la.

Rony correu pelo lugar, esquecendo completamente que poderia ter outro homem à espreita para pegá-lo. Ele queria chegar ao carro o mais rápido possível para levar a amiga a um hospital. Ao chegar de volta ao estacionamento encontrou os homens que haviam ido com eles. Parou de correr.

- A encontraram? – perguntou Malcolm antes mesmo de Rony chegar perto dele.

- Sim e temos que correr, ela precisa de um médico.

- Ronald, nós estávamos procurando vocês, ouvimos disparos.

- Lucius Malfoy atirou contra o filho, e Harry o acertou, chamem a perícia.

- Já chamamos. – E vendo o olhar de dúvida que Rony o lançou ele completou. – Ethan também acertou o outro homem que estava lá dentro. Ele está morto.

- Um a menos, então. Eu vou pegar carro, e depois que deixá-la no hospital, eu volto para acompanhar os peritos. Alguém pode abrir aquele portão pra mim?

E ele nem esperou resposta. Enfiou a mão no bolso e corria enquanto procurava o número que queria.

- Alô, Hermione?

* * *

_N/B: OH, MEU JESUISINHO!!! QUANTA EMOÇÃO NESTE CAPÍTULO!! *Lívia respira para não pagar tanto mico diante dos leitores de sua irmãzinha* Amada! Que capítulo maravilhoso! Quando eu falo que esta história está ficando cada vez mais excitante, não estou mentindo! Afinal, eu não minto nunca...hehehe. Cada detalhe de suspense, tensão, romance implícito (ou a negação de um romance, né, Roniquinho?) está na medida certa! Parabéns! E essa cena final... UOU! Muita ação do jeitinho que eu A-DO-RO! E falando em adorar... Ron e Mione! Ron e Mione! Ron e Mione! Claro que ele tinha que ligar pra ela, não é? Agora é que vamos ter reconciliação? Beijo na boca R/H?? Diz que sim, siiiiim??? Diz que eles não vão esperar a "batalha final" pra se beijarem?? Não agüentaria outra "Relíquias"..rsrs.. Amore, capítulo tudo de bom! PARABÉNS! Beijo imenso dessa sua beta sumida que tem que criar vergonha na cara mais vezes. Te amo. _

N/A: É dessa vez eu demorei mais que o de costume pra atualizar, é, mas tudo bem podem por a culpa na Lívia, ela é que demorou pra betar e não eu que demorei pra escrever! Alguém acredita nisso? Não né, nem eu. Liv, amore, muito obrigada por mais este.

Aff! Esse foi até agora o capitulo mais difícil pra mim! Não gostaria que as coisas tivessem ficado corridas, mas realmente tudo precisava acontecer em apenas um dia, motivo pelo qual o Lucius não pretendia pedir resgate pela Kristen e sim se vingar do Draco, se eles não tivessem aparecido ai, ai, coitadinha dela! Eu espero que ele tenha ficado do agrado de vcs, apesar de não ter as meninas nele, teve os meninos trabalhando. O que acharam?

Dessa vez é verdade o próximo não vai demorar, já está bastante adiantado e posso até dizer que teremos um beijo! Alguém tem um palpite de quem é o casal?

"_Será que ainda tem alguém que lê essa fic?"_

Respondendo aos comentários.

Bruna G. Weasley: Mana!!! Vc nem sabe como fico feliz que esteja lendo e gostando! Divas New Generation é? Eu chego lá! kkkkk. Espero que goste desse tbm. Beijos te amo.

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: Foi tão bom ler sua review!! Fiquei imensamente feliz que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada! Desculpa a demora serei mais rapida com o 9. Beijos querida espero que goste. Feliz 2010!

Me digam o que acharam por favor!!!

Beijos Kelly.


	9. Baixando a guarda

_Baixando a guarda_

Quando estava quase convencida de que já tinha tido dias ruins que valesse por todo ano, veio uma ligação de Rony para provar que estava enganada. Primeiro, ao ver que a ligação era dele, pensou em não atender, não estava com disposição para ouvir mais de seus desaforos, no entanto, com um suspiro resignado, atendeu. E que bom que o fez!

Como já é provável que você saiba, a ligação não foi para ele ser um grosseiro desagradável, contudo a notícia não era nada animadora: Kristen estava com hipotermia.

Para poder dar algum diagnóstico específico, ela teria de examinar a amiga, no entanto, estavam longe e não havia como esperar que chegasse até lá. Rony informou que estava providenciando a remoção dela para o hospital mais próximo. E que precisa da ajuda dela para instruí-lo de como transportá-la até que chegasse ao atendimento profissional. E foi o que ela fez.

Disse para que tomassem o maior cuidado possível para manuseá-la, pois corria o risco de parada cardíaca. Como eles não dispunham de uma manta térmica, o que seria ideal, teriam de fazer de forma improvisada. Ela o instruiu para que a despissem das roupas geladas e usassem o calor do corpo de outra pessoa para aquecê-la, além de usar algum pano seco no pescoço para ajudar.

Foi uma conversa estritamente profissional. Rony não fez nenhuma menção ao ocorrido no dia anterior. Nem ela tão pouco o fez. Contudo, se levarmos em consideração que ele havia ficado furioso com ela e que poderia ter ligado na emergência, sendo ele ou não da polícia, receberia as mesmas instruções passadas por ela. No entanto, fora ela que ele procurou. Alguma coisa isso queria dizer.

De qualquer forma, não era hora para pensar sobre isso, ela tinha que ir até o hospital onde Kristen estava, pois algumas horas depois da primeira ligação houve outra. Rony lhe informou que ela já havia recebido atendimento médico e seu estado era estável e que teria de permanecer hospitalizada por alguns dias, mas não tinham muita informação. Motivo esse se somava a inúmeros outros para que Draco fizesse questão de transferi-la para o hospital em que Hermione trabalha, e também exigia para que fosse ela a acompanhar a remoção.

Hermione providenciou tudo junto ao hospital e faria sem problemas o acompanhamento. Porém não iria direto para o hospital, precisava avisar Gina que até o momento nada sabia do ocorrido com a amiga. Gina era muito mais próxima de Kristen do que Hermione, e por mais que não houvesse mais risco pela hipotermia, não seria nada legal dar uma notícia dessas por telefone. E também havia o fato de que Draco gostaria de lhe falar.

Ao ver a forma chocada como Gina reagira ao saber do ocorrido com a amiga, Hermione soube ter tomado a atitude mais acertada. Gina estava branca como papel ao falar.

- Eles estavam separados justamente pela segurança dela. Por mais que Draco diga que não, eu sei que era. Não entendo!

- Rony não entrou em detalhes, tudo o que ele me disse eu te contei. Que Lucius Malfoy a tinha seqüestrado, que eles a encontraram e que estava com hipotermia.

- Homem horrível!

- Desprezível. – A expressão de Hermione espelhava o que ela dissera por Lucius. – Gina, estou indo para o hospital providenciar a remoção da Kristen. Draco Malfoy quer que você vá junto.

- Não sei o que ele possa querer comigo, mas de qualquer forma eu não ficaria aqui mesmo. Me dê só um minuto que eu já volto. – Gina saiu em direção ao quarto e não demorou, quando voltou havia trocado de blusa e trazia a bolsa na mão. – Vamos?

Estavam na estrada há algum tempo no carro e não haviam falado mais nada desde que saíram do prédio. Até que Gina, incomodada com o silêncio, resolveu falar.

- Como você está? – Gina não precisou especificar sua pergunta, pois Hermione sabia do que se tratava

- Apenas chateada. – Hermione não tirou os olhos da estrada ao responder. – Mas eu é que deveria lhe perguntar a mudança, afinal foi na sua vida também.

- Na verdade, eu estou bem. Fiquei decepcionada por meus pais terem escondido o que aconteceu. Somos uma família, devíamos partilhar tudo! Mas o que está feito está feito. Agora é esperar que Rony nos aceite.

- Ele precisa entender antes de aceitar – sentenciou Hermione.

- É. Ele é definitivamente o mais teimoso dos meus irmãos. – Hermione não viu, mas havia a sombra de um sorriso no rosto de Gina ao dizer isso.

- Ele passou por muita coisa, Gina, é...

- Não posso acreditar que você o está defendendo! Hermione, ele é meu irmão e eu só posso imaginar as coisas pela qual passou. Eu sinto muito que ele tenha passado, já sentia mesmo antes de saber que era meu irmão, mas nem por isso vejo motivo para a forma grosseira como ele tratou você.

- Na verdade, eu já esperava por esta reação dele. Eu sempre soube como ele se sentia em relação à família. Tive experiência com isso quando ele sofreu os delírios durante a internação. – Hermione ficou em silêncio, e quando voltou a falar, não fez o menor esforço para esconder a resignação. – O que eu não esperava era que fosse ficar tão chateada com isso.

- Mamãe não vê a hora de poder te agradecer. - Gina decidiu ignorar o último comentário, sabendo o quanto era difícil para ela admitir isso. Optou por primeiro deixar que a amiga amadurecesse a idéia sobre o que implicava o que havia acabado de confessar, e quando ela estivesse pronta, conversariam mais sobre o assunto. – Ela está radiante!

- Eu fico muito contente com isso. – Hermione olhou rapidamente para a amiga, sorrindo. Voltando sua atenção para a estrada, perguntou. – E vocês já decidiram o que vão fazer? Vão falar com ele?

- Papai e mamãe – ela, é claro, que muito mais resistente que ele - concordaram em dar um tempo a ele antes de irem procurá-lo. E pediram pra que eu faça o mesmo.

- Isso é bom, ele precisa de um tempo.

Após a conversa, não demorou muito e elas chegaram ao hospital. Combinaram que Gina voltaria com o carro de Hermione já que essa acompanharia Kristen na ambulância e ficaria com ela até que já estivesse instalada no outro hospital.

Separaram-se assim que entraram. Hermione seguiu a procura da coordenadoria do hospital e Gina saiu à procura de Draco.

Na recepção, Gina pediu informação sobre o quarto onde Kristen estaria e soube que ela ainda se encontrava sob observação médica na unidade de tratamento intensivo, aguardando a remoção. Explicaram-lhe o caminho e ela dirigiu-se para lá.

O encontrou sentado em um dos bancos do corredor, a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e batendo o pé incessantemente no chão. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou-lhe o ombro, chamando seu nome baixinho para não assustá-lo.

- Malfoy.

Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a fechá-los sem dizer nada.

- Como ela está? – Sem se incomodar com a grosseria dele, Gina sentou-se no banco ao lado do dele.

- A temperatura do corpo está normalizando, é preciso restabelecer aos poucos para evitar choques térmicos e arritmia cardíaca. Mas o que importa é que ela está fora de risco.

- Hermione cuidará bem dela.

- Eu sei que sim, por isso fiz questão de que ela viesse. – E ele a olhou pela primeira vez desde que o dialogo iniciara. - O que me preocupa é a segurança dela. Mesmo com meu pai morto...

- Morto? – Gina perguntou chocada.

- Sim. Ele tentou me matar e Potter o acertou.

- Harry? - Ao ouvir que o namorado tinha, mesmo que exercendo o seu trabalho, matado uma pessoa, a deixou em alerta.

- É, mas não foi por isso que a chamei aqui.

Gina arrumou-se melhor na cadeira, o tom mais sério que ele usou a preveniu de que seria uma longa conversa.

* * *

Duas semanas passaram desde o resgate. Kristen ficou no hospital por cinco dias. Hermione poderia ter lhe dado alta no terceiro, contudo, como ela morava sozinha e seus pais - que não ficaram sabendo do ocorrido - estavam viajando, Draco conversou com Hermione e, dizendo que não abria mão de cuidar dela pessoalmente, pediu que ela esperasse uns dias a mais porque ele estava ocupado.

Primeiro, junto com Harry e Rony, se encarregou de garantir que de maneira alguma a verdadeira circunstância da morte de seu pai virasse notícia. Não que eles tivessem a intenção de proteger a memória de Lucius Malfoy, muito pelo contrário, estavam pouco se importando. Contudo, havia grande interesse em guardar a informação para que não comprometesse as investigações sobre Tom Riddle. E mesmo que Lucius Malfoy estivesse morto e o interesse principal de Draco já se dava findo, ele tinha um acordo com a polícia.

A primeira providência foi garantir de que nenhum dos policiais envolvidos no resgate contasse nada à imprensa. Essa parte foi fácil, sigilo profissional. Todos os criminosos envolvidos estavam mortos. No entanto Gina não se mostrava nada disposta a mentir. A conversa que teve com Draco, no hospital, foi tensa e só entraram em um acordo quando Harry chegou e explicou à namorada a importância de manter o segredo. Revoltada, mas entendendo os motivos, Gina decidiu que iria colaborar, mas foi categórica quando disse que não publicaria uma linha sequer sobre a morte enquanto não pudesse dizer a verdade!

Em seguida às providencias com a imprensa, Draco teve a difícil tarefa de informar à mãe sobre a morte do pai. Para Narcisa ele contou toda a verdade. E então ficou um tempo em casa dando apoio à mãe, que, apesar de não concordar com muitas atitudes do marido, o amava. Após a chegada de um médico particular que receitou um calmante para a mãe, ele se encarregou do velório e sepultamento.

Para os que estavam presente na cerimônia era evidente que a mulher, mesmo mantendo a classe e a compostura, sofria a perda. Uma grande evidência disso era Draco, que esteve todo o tempo ao lado da mãe, como se estivesse dando força e sendo confortado. Contudo não demonstrava sofrimento algum. Normalmente não seria um problema, para quase todos parecia apenas sua habitual forma arrogante de se portar.

Infelizmente sua indiferença não passou despercebida por Tom Riddle. Este fez questão de demonstrar sua percepção quando foi até Draco se valendo da intenção de expressar "seus sentimentos".

- Você é alguém que tinha muita estima pelo pai, mas não parece sentir pela morte de Lucius. - Tom Riddle não era homem de subterfúgios, mas era ardiloso o suficiente para saber em que momento não deveria se expor. E aquele era um desses momentos. – Nós vamos falar sobre isso, Draco. - Aos olhos dos outros, o abraço demorado demonstrava apenas apoio ao sobrinho. Draco sabia que não.

Para Harry e Rony as coisas também não estavam boas. Sofreram uma advertência disciplinar por terem comandado o resgate de Kristen sem comunicar os superiores e principalmente pelo desfecho da operação. Esses acontecimentos só contribuíam para aumentar o mau humor de Rony; ele andava muito mais irritado do que o normal.

Já havia virado uma constante, desde que Hermione lhe contara sobre os pais. Não precisava de muita coisa para tirá-lo do sério. Até Harry vinha evitando ficar muito tempo junto dele para não ser alvo do seu mau humor. Contudo, em sua opinião, dividir o elevador com uma mulher que exibia orgulhosa a medalha no peito do filho que fora conquistada no campeonato de natação da escola, era motivo mais do que suficiente para acabar com qualquer resquício de entusiasmo.

Estava um pouco mais relaxado quando saiu do banho e esperava melhorar ainda mais depois de jantar. Estava pensando em esquentar algum dos congelados que tinha na geladeira, mas a campanhinha tocou.

Quando abriu a porta se viu diante de uma das pessoas a que ele tentara a todo custo evitar nos últimos dias. Por mais que ela tenha, até aquele momento – e ele esperava que continuasse –, respeitado a sua distância, não queria vê-la, ouvi-la, ou falar-lhe. Não queria porque não estava interessado no que ela representava.

- O Harry não está – falou seco já fechando a porta.

- Eu sei... – disse impedindo-o de fechar a porta e cometer a grosseria de deixá-la para fora.

- Então não tem nada pra fazer aqui – a interrompeu e forçou a porta de novo.

- Tenho, sim! Vim falar com você. – Ela empurrou a porta com mais força e entrou. – E _vou_ falar com você!

- Escuta, Gina, eu não quero falar com você. Então, me faz um favor. Vá embora. Ou eu posso me irritar profundamente!

- É isso que você tem feito ultimamente, não é? Se irritado profundamente! Além, é claro, de ser absurdamente deselegante. – Gina estava no meio da sala e falava com a voz já alterada. – E irritado os outros! Eu não queria me meter, Rony, preferia que vocês se acertassem numa boa. Mas você não colabora, fica agindo como um garoto mimado que ganhou menos presentes do que gostaria no natal... Papai e mamãe estão sofrendo, Rony...

- Ah, _papai_ e _mamãe_ estão sofrendo... Estou pouco me fodendo pra como eles se sentem. Eu passei vinte e um anos da minha vida sofrendo, Gina. E agora você quer que eu me importe porque _papai_ e _mamãe_ estão sofrendo! Tenha dó!

- Eles também sofreram pelo mesmo tempo que você!

- Eles nunca foram atrás de mim! Nunca...

- É claro que foram! Eles foram à polícia, puseram anúncios em jornais, eles te procuraram...

- Eu vivi no mesmo lugar por anos e eles nunca apareceram. – Gina sentiu a raiva na voz dele perder forças para a mágoa. - Nem você notou a semelhança que Hermione percebeu entre vocês e eu, nunca me procuraram...

- Não notei porque _eu _não estava procurando. – Gina também parou de gritar e sentou-se – Eu não sabia Rony. Eles nunca me contaram. – Ela estendeu a mão para impedir quando ele ia retrucar. – Mas não fizeram por mal. Agora eu sei. Fiquei furiosa quando me disseram, não achei certo terem escondido. Eu só fiquei sabendo no mesmo dia que você.

- Está vendo? Eles até esconderam minha existência, e você quer que eu acredite que procuraram por mim. – O tom de mágoa havia abandonado sua voz, deixando apenas a raiva novamente.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui desfiando milhares de motivos pra fazer você acreditar em mim. Mas eu não vou. Você...

- A primeira coisa sensata que você diz desde que entrou. Sendo assim, você pode aproveitar que isso aconteceu e ir embora.

- Eu não vou sair até te dizer tudo o que eu quero. – Gina levantou e caminhou até ele, precisou olhar para cima, o irmão era muito mais alto. – Eu só posso ter uma mínima idéia do que você passou. E sinto muito, muito mesmo por isso. Mas não vou deixar você falar desse jeito dos nossos pais. Você não os conhece Rony, eles...

- Não, Gina. Eu não os conheço, eu vivi em um orfanato e a culpa não é minha...

- Ah, mas agora é sua sim! – Gina, irritada, ia bater o dedo no peito dele, mas o ruivo se afastou. – Droga, Rony! Pare de agir como criança...

- Não estou agindo como criança, tá legal!

- Está sim, você se nega a conhecê-los... Rony, eu não quero brigar com você, mas se for preciso, eu farei!

Rony nada disse, parou de costas para a irmã com as mãos apoiadas no encosto do sofá e os olhos fechados. Sua raiva não era direcionada a ela, não queria brigar, não sabia ao certo como agir com ela, mas novamente estava se irritando. Respirou fundo ao sentir a mão dela em suas costas, e se pensou que aquele toque já era perturbador, foi só porque não sabia as palavras que viriam seguidas do toque.

- Eu estou feliz, Rony, feliz por ser sua irmã. – Gina sentiu os nervos das costas dele retesarem sobre seus dedos e fez um carinho onde tocava e completou com a voz mais baixa. - E, no entanto, você não me quer na sua vida.

Definitivamente Rony não esperava por isso. Ainda de costas, ele respirou fundo tentando desfazer o nó que se formara em sua garganta e baixou a cabeça, agora menos que antes sem saber o que fazer. Porém não precisou pensar muito, bastou sentir, ou melhor, deixar de sentir a mão da irmã sobre suas costas que decidiu. Rapidamente ele se virou, pegou-a pela mão e puxou para um abraço. Ele a queria na sua vida.

Os dois irmãos ficaram calados, abraçados cada um com sua dose de emoção, cada um interpretando o gesto a sua maneira e favorável aos dois. Rony se rendia, aceitava e se abria para receber todo o amor que a irmã pudesse e estivesse disposta a lhe dar. Gina aproveitava, saboreava o momento, e abraçou o irmão como nunca fez com nenhum dos outros. Porque com Rony era diferente, ele a tinha aceitado.

- Também estou feliz por você ser minha irmã, Gina. – Rony deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela que, por ser mais baixa que ele, tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. – O meu problema não é com você.

- Eles são bons, Rony, se você der uma chance. – Mas uma vez ela o sentiu ficar tenso e se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo. – Dê uma chance pra você também.

- Eu vou pensar, está bem? – Rony se soltou do abraço e puxou Gina pela mão até o sofá, onde sentaram ainda de mãos dadas, decidido a ser verdadeiramente sincero - inclusive com ele - pela primeira vez desde que descobrira tudo. – Só que eu preciso de um tempo, pra entender tudo isso e me acostumar.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo você. Eu acredito que seria mais fácil de entender se os ouvisse. Pra você pode ser estranho, eles estão exultantes, mas estão sofrendo porque você não quer vê-los.

- Eu vou pensar...

Quando Harry chegou, Rony estava sentado no sofá e, para sua absoluta surpresa, Gina estava deitada com a cabeça no colo dele, e os dois riam.

- Esta tudo bem aqui? – perguntou ele com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Harry! Nem vimos você chegar. – Gina levantou e foi beijar o namorado.

Harry olhou para o amigo, pois queria ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem para ele, e recebeu como confirmação um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu percebi isso, estou me sentindo...

- Pare de drama, Potter! E vê se não agarra muito minha irmã. - Harry e Gina gargalharam e logo foram acompanhados por Rony. Mas Gina ficou séria de repente.

- Escute aqui, Rony, não pense que vou te dar o direito de se meter na minha vida!

- Sou seu irmão – ele falou e as palavras lhe soaram agradáveis. – _E_ sou mais velho, direito adquirido por nascença.

- Eu apreciaria ficar aqui presenciando a briga dos irmãos, mas estou faminto. Rony, o que você fez pro jantar? Hoje é sua vez.

- Ah, Harry, nós ficamos tanto tempo conversando que nem cozinhamos nada. – E se virando para Rony, Gina perguntou - Você não tinha feito nada até a hora que eu cheguei, não é?

- Não. Estava tirando um congelado quando a campanhinha tocou.

- Podemos sair, comer fora – sugeriu Harry.

- Não, eu faço questão de cozinhar. – A ruiva deu beijo rápido no namorado e ficou nas pontas dos pés para bagunçar os cabelos do irmão. – Já volto.

- Está mesmo tudo bem pra você? – perguntou Harry assim que ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Nós conversamos. E, afinal, ela não tem culpa de nada.

- E quanto a eles?

- Eu não sei ainda...

- S_erá que alguém pode me ajudar aqui na cozinha?_

Harry deu um tapinha amigável nas costas do amigo e os dois foram para a cozinha ajudar a preparar o jantar.

* * *

A conversa com Gina fez Rony ver as coisas por outra perspectiva. Ele decidiu que encontraria os pais, ouviria o que tinham a dizer. Contudo, antes disso havia outra coisa a ser feita e era por isso que ele estava agora no elevador para o apartamento de Hermione. O último encontro deles não fora nada bom, ele agira como um idiota, como Gina fez questão de lembrar. Ele precisava se desculpar e não pela primeira vez. Em pouco tempo que se conheciam talvez fosse melhor parar de ter que fazer isso, ou ela poderia não desculpá-lo mais. O que poderia ocorrer exatamente dessa vez, já que, de todos os motivos, até agora este era o mais grave: ele havia sido, além de grosseiro, muito mal agradecido. Mas acreditava que Hermione era uma pessoa muito mais compreensiva que ele, apesar de muito temperamental. Inconscientemente sorriu ante a última observação quando as portas se abriram e caminhou em direção à porta. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Não precisou esperar muito e esta se abriu. Foi fácil perceber a confusão e espanto na face dela ao ver quem era. Contudo Hermione rapidamente se recompôs.

- Olá – disse num tom sério e magoado, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem a ele sem desviarem os olhos um do outro.

- Oi. - Ele ficou parado em frente a ela sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Os dois bastante embaraçados. Mas Hermione não permitiu o constrangimento por muito tempo.

- Você aguarda um instante? Só vou por na água.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Hermione saiu em direção à cozinha, levando o arranjo de flores que segurava ao abrir a porta. Rony rumou para a sala a fim de esperar, entretanto paralisou ao ver que não estava sozinho na sala.

- Boa noite – disse a voz forte de Bryan.

- Boa – Rony respondeu seco e muito contrafeito.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e qualquer um que chegasse podia perceber o clima tenso na sala. Afinal Bryan era o ex-namorado de Hermione que Rony havia colocado para fora da casa dela. E Rony não conseguia entender o que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali. Ficou claro que o arranjo de flores havia sido Bryan quem dera a ela. Insolente! Como ele tinha coragem? E como ela se permitia ficar na presença dele? Deviam estar reatando, pensou resignado. E assustou-se ao perceber o quanto essa idéia o aborrecia. Com isso, quando Hermione voltou para a sala, se esqueceu completamente do que pensara há pouco tempo atrás no elevador e sibilou:

- Já vou embora.

- Você acabou de chegar – Hermione disse, mas já imaginava o que o outro estava pensando.

– Não pretendo atrapalhar nada! – falou olhando com desgosto dela para Bryan.

- Você não atrapalha – Hermione respondeu após respirar fundo, não estava nem um pouco a fim de discutir com ele e nem havia motivo para isso.

- Eu já estou de saída. - Bryan se levantou e foi até Hermione, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Boa sorte e se cuida - disse apontando com a cabeça na direção de Rony. Ela sorriu e o acompanhou até a saída.

Hermione fechou a porta e puxou com força o ar para os pulmões antes de se virar, estava decidida a deixar umas coisas bem claras para Rony. Contudo ele não lhe deu tempo.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? - Por um momento a presença de Bryan o fez esquecer o motivo que o levara até lá

- Veio se despedir. Está se mudando para os Estados Unidos, vai cuidar da nova filial da empresa que o pai dele esta abrindo lá. Apesar de eu não te dever nenhum tipo de explicação. – Ela foi categórica. E Rony percebeu que não deveria ter feito a pergunta, nem entendia o porquê de estar tão aborrecido. – E você, por que veio?

- Preciso conversar com você. Se não estiver atrapalhando – Rony completou com ironia.

- Sobre o que você quer falar?

Rony andou de um lado para o outro, buscando as palavras que formulara e que misteriosamente esquecera. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, perguntando-se por que diabos tinha sentido necessidade de ir até lá contar-lhe sua decisão. Exalou com força e, virando-se de frente para Hermione, falou de uma vez.

- Eu vou me encontrar com eles.

- Eles? – Hermione sabia de quem ele estava falando, mas não facilitaria para ele, não desta vez.

- Os Weasley.

- E agora você decidiu que isso é da minha conta? - perguntou Hermione, ao que passou por ele e foi sentar-se.

- Não. – Ele respondeu virando- se novamente para vê-la de braços cruzados sentada no sofá de três lugares que havia na sala. - Foi você que decidiu isso no momento que foi me procurar! Eu só pensei que gostaria de saber que vou dar a eles a chance de se explicarem.

- Escuta, Rony, eu não decidi nada! Pensei que você fosse gostar de saber quem são seus pais. Mas eu também já deixei isso mais do que claro pra você, e se você veio aqui para me agredir novamente, vou pedir para que você vá embora.

- Ok. Eu percebi que não era bem-vindo desde o momento que entrei, não deveria ter ficado. – Rony deu-lhe as costas e em dois passos já estava diante da porta. Contudo só sairia dali depois de fazer o que foi fazer. Parou com a mão na maçaneta falou. – Eu vim para me desculpar. Você teve boa intenção em tudo que fez. Eu não sei quais serão minhas atitudes depois da conversa como os Weasley, mas de qualquer forma poderei dizer a eles tudo que eu sempre quis e por isso eu posso agradecer a você. Pela oportunidade. – Antes de abrir a porta, ele olhou-a e disse: – Me desculpe e obrigado. Não vou incomodá-la mais.

Por poucos instantes, Hermione não soube o que dizer, havia sido indelicada. Mas que droga, foi ele quem havia começado! E agora as desculpas e o agradecimento que sinceramente ela não esperava a pegaram de surpresa. Resolveu que eles mereciam algum tipo de trégua.

- Rony, espera. – Ela precisou ser rápida; ele já estava do lado de fora. Correu até a porta, impedindo-o de fechá-la. – Por favor, fique.

- Escuta, Hermione, como você já disse, essa é a sua casa, eu não me preocupo muito se o que eu digo é ou não o que as pessoas querem ouvir, e você já disse que não vai tolerar isso. Sendo assim, o mais certo é que eu vá embora. E além do mais já disse o que queria dizer. – Ele virou-se em direção ao elevador, mas Hermione foi rápida e segurou-lhe pelo braço.

- Não vamos brigar. Não vou me desculpar pelas coisas que disse. Mas você ainda não falou tudo o que veio dizer. Então entre e vamos conversar. – Ela viu que ele hesitava e acrescentou dando o braço a torcer. – Eu quero saber o que você vai fazer.

- Certo. Seremos civilizados. – Hermione meneou a cabeça em concordância e ele, incontrolável e provocador, acrescentou. – Já que você não sabe conter sua curiosidade.

- Rony!

- Foi só uma brincadeira. – Ele caminhou atrás dela de volta ao apartamento.

Hermione os serviu com suco e eles se acomodaram na sala para conversarem, agora livres de hostilidades.

- Vamos, me conte o que te fez mudar de idéia.

- Gina – ele disse simplesmente.

- Gina? E como ela fez isso?

- Você a conhece, sabe como ela é teimosa...

- Ah, sim, está no sangue, isso. Mas você já sabe, né. Conhece-se bem.

- Você é impossível! – ele disse rindo e continuou a conversa. - Ela me procurou e insistiu que a ouvisse, me fez ver que não adianta ficar adiando, quanto antes eu enfrentar isso, melhor vai ser. Pra todo mundo.

- Eu fico feliz de verdade, Rony, em saber que você resolveu dar uma chance para os seus pais se explicarem. Dar uma chance pra você, de entender o que aconteceu e recuperar o tempo que vocês perderam.

- Bom... E eu devo tudo isso a você Hermione.

- Eu só fiz o que achava certo. – Hermione disse de cabeça baixa, por mais que Rony tenha dito que agora entendia sua atitude, ela ainda se sentia muito magoada com ele.

Rony sentiu o remorso tomando forma dentro dele ao ver como Hermione ainda estava magoada com ele. É claro que não seria apenas pedir desculpas, ele havia dito coisas horríveis para ela.

- Hermione, me escute – ele pediu chegando mais perto e tomando o rosto dela nas mãos para fazer com que ela o olhasse. – Eu sei que disse coisas horríveis, coisas que você não deveria ouvir. - Hermione sentia-se indefesa tendo o rosto tomado por Rony, eram gestos simples, mas os polegares dele fazendo pequenos círculos em sua bochecha a deixava sem saber como agir. Por isso sequer conseguiu interromper o discurso dele. – Eu me desculpei, mas me sinto na obrigação de fazer isso novamente e é como se fosse ter que sempre me desculpar...

- Rony... – Quando ela conseguiu controlar um pouco suas sensações e tentou argumentar, Rony pousou o dedo sobre seus lábios a impedindo de falar.

Assim que o dedo que acariciava seu rosto segundos atrás tocou seus lábios, Hermione fechou os olhos, um ato inconsciente. Mas que foi o suficiente para fazer com que Rony esquecesse o que estava fazendo e deixando vir à tona tudo o que ele tentava se negar quanto à Hermione desde pouco tempo depois de tê-la conhecido. Encantado com a imagem dela de olhos fechados, ele passou a deslizar o dedo sobre os lábios. O gesto durou pouco e Hermione só não conseguir soltar um suspiro de desaprovação pela falta do toque porque imediatamente o dedo foi substituído pelos lábios de Rony.

O primeiro toque foi delicado, apenas um pousar dos lábios sobre os dela, mas Rony havia perdido o controle sobre seus atos e deixou-se guiar pelo coração, coisa que ele só se daria conta mais tarde. Ao invés de se afastar, ele abriu a boca e puxou delicadamente o lábio inferior de Hermione com a intenção de sentir o sabor dela. Foi muito bem sucedido, pois Hermione também se deixou levar. Entregaram-se a um beijo calmo, porém cheio de paixão.

E no momento, nenhum dos dois pretendia interromper o beijo.

* * *

_N/B: É, só você que quer interromper o beijo, não é, dona Kelly! Humf! Ai, ai, ai, menina feia! Hihihihi... Amada! Que capítulo terno! Rony todo troncudo, Gina mostrando sua personalidade inesquecível! Mas que parte foi aquela do Riddle? Agora que o Draco tá perdido. O cara não vai perdoar perder o Lúcio. Não pela mão do próprio filho... Aahhh... Quero só ver o que você está guardando pra gente, irmãzinha! Tanto no Riddle quanto na situação Rony x Hermione! *-* E você que demore com o outro capítulo, viu? Humf! =D _

_Um beijo cheio do meu carinho, amore! Amocê! Liv._

N.A: Depois de tanto tempo nem adianta tentar me explicar né?Mas vou fazer mesmo, é que estou com tempo curtíssimo, trabalho muito longe de onde moro, saiu super sedo e como a faculdade tbm não fica perto chego muito tarde e foi uma pena, mas fiquei um bom tempo sem a menor inspiração! Infelizmente. Sentava pra escrever e a pagina em branco do Word faltava rir de mim. Que raiva! Mas enfim consegui. Aí está o capítulo. E espero muito ter agradado. Me digam se vcs gostaram ou não.

Liv, amoré obrigada por mais um capítulo betado, vou aproveitar as férias que começam em duas semanas e vou escrever. As idéias já estão todas aqui, só preciso por no "papel". Beijos, saudades e te amo amiga.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e os que comentaram o ultimo capítulo, não vou responder individualmente dessa vez pq de verdade estou caindo de sono. Kkkkkk

Mas não posso deixar de dizer que dedico esse capítulo para Sociedade Sul. Muito obrigada pela paciência e insistência. Faltava morrer de vergonha e orgulho cada vez que via um post seu. Mesmo quando eram apenas as reticências. É tão bom saber que tem alguém querendo saber o que vai acontecer. E não posso negar que foram os seus posts que me botaram pressão. Obrigada.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Beijos.

Kelly.


End file.
